my half formed thoughts
by xavacid
Summary: These are one shots, sometimes more than one shots Kalex.
1. out on a picnic

These are the collection of one shots and sometimes more than one shots Kalex, some A/U, but all Kalex.

* * *

 **Out On a Picnic**

 **XavAcid**

It was bright and early Wednesday morning in National City, the Danvers family gathered in their usual spot like they did every morning.

"You're taking Claire to the park this afternoon?" Dr. Alexandra Danvers asked before she took the last swallow of her coffee and rinsed the cup out in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher, a load that they would run at night after dinner. Then she quickly packed up her laptop, and a few notes into her leather briefcase. An anniversary gift from Kara, to replaced her old beat-up bag that she had since graduate school.

"Yeah, it's a nice day. Maybe we could have a picnic?" Kara placed her own empty cup in the washer right next to the brunette's one, then turned to say the last part to the little blonde girl who was nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Picnic sounds nice." The brunette slipped on her black jacket, brushing her shoulder length hair away from her collar.

"Will you come and join us?" Kara settled in front of the toddler, trying to clean the spilt milk in front of her, and encouraging her to finish her breakfast. Their babysitter should be arriving soon.

"Umm." Alex checked her schedule on her phone. "I can meet you at the park at 11:30? My class should be done before 11. I expect some student might want to ask some questions, but that shouldn't take long."

"Great!" Kara grinned. "We'll see you there, Claire, say bye Mama."

"Bye, Mama." The three year old parroted back, brandishing a spoon, making more mess on the counter.

"Bye, baby." Alex kissed their daughter's now clean cheek. "Bye baby," she turned to give her wife kisses, grabbing for her briefcase from the counter, just out of the radius of the baby's hand. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Kara waved at her as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

By 10:30, Kara decided to put away her sketchpad for the morning, she'd been working on it non stop since after breakfast anyway. After cleaning herself of all the charcoal dust and changed into clean clothes, the blonde left her studio in search of her little girl.

Laughter could be heard from the living room so that was where she headed.

"Hi Kara," Emily their babysitter looked up just when she entered the room. "Mommy!" Little Claire called out to her mother, waving her little arms around. Her little wooden train set was in jumble on the playmat. "I'm a monster. Rah!"

"Yeah, you're a cute little monster, destroying the train." Emily laughed and pushed another little box car her way.

The blonde chuckled as her toddler roared some more and pretended to dismantled the train.

"Hey Em, could you get Claire cleaned up. We have a date."

Emily was their regular caregiver for the baby, since Alex was now working full time as a researcher and a teacher at NCU, and Kara was working on her new collection.

"With Dr. Danvers?" The petite redhead grinned, and picked up the three year old.

"You know you can call her Alex, right?" Kara laughed, for some reason, people tended to be intimidated by her wife, even though she was a complete softie. "And yeah, we're gonna surprise her."

"She'll love that." Em took squealing little girl by the hand toward the girl's room, so that she could get her cleaned up and changed. "Should I pack her baby bag?"

"Yes, please. I'm gonna pack lunch." Kara headed for the kitchen, already deciding what she was going to make from what they got in their fridge.

Twenty minutes later Kara carried the toddler out to her car, Emily right behind her with a tote bag of baby stuffs and a basket of food. Well, basket that was going to be fill with food later. She'd cheated by calling one of the restaurant that was owned by a friend to order lunch.

It was easier than trying to put together something within half an hour. Kara didn't really think it through when she planned the picnic this morning.

"You can have the rest of the day off, Em." Kara told the redhead as she buckled her little girl in her car seat. "I think we'll probably be gone most of the afternoon."

"OK, thank you Kara," Emily smiled widely. "Have a great afternoon."

"You, too."

"Bye bye Claire bear." She leaned in to wave at the little blonde girl. She'd dressed her in her little jeans coverall and yellow cardigan, the little girl waved back, giggling.

"Bye."

The redhead stepped back as the car started up, and waited until the car pulled out of the driveway before getting into her own car and drove off herself. Unexpected day off, well, half a day off. Maybe she could go to the movie.

* * *

Dr. Alexandra Danvers' class was one of the more popular classes. And since her class was only offered once per semester, it was always packed.

Dr. Danvers was in the middle of explaining the slide projecting onto the screen, most of the student were furiously taking note, some were staring at their professor, daydreaming. Recorders, and phones were out, laptops were open.

Very few people noticed a tall blonde with a little girl on her hip slipping into the room at the tail end of the class. Those that noticed looked at the smiling blonde curiously.

"That's it for today," their instructor announced to the class as she shut off the projector. "There'll be quiz on Friday, study your material."

"You have to be quiet, ok Claire bear?"

"Why, Mommy?"

"We're surprising Mama, so we have to be quiet."

"Ok, Mommy." The little girl's head bobbing up and down in agreement, though her mother knew that she might forget the moment she saw her Mama.

Kara silently slipped into the room with ninja skills she built over the course of their daughter's life. Little Claire Danvers was probably the lightest sleeper ever, every little sounds could wake her up, as a result her mothers learned to tread lightly, and be absolutely quiet when they needed to.

The blonde noticed a few of the students did notice her entrance, but it was most likely because they weren't paying attention to what was being shown on the screen. She was very good at sneaking after all.

Not even two minutes later her wife was calling the end of the class. It was a good thing, too, since she could tell that their little girl was at the very end of her short patience. She was already straining her little body toward the front of the room, waiting to go to her other mother already.

Her wife was in silver long sleeved button up, which she rolled up her sleeves at the elbow, her charcoal grey blazer folded on the back of the chair. Her skinny jeans looked so good on her even from the back of the room.

"Mama!"

Kara winced as the entire class paused in their collective track and turned to look at her. Including the brunette at the very front.

Alex was looking forward to the afternoon she was going to spend with her family, that she decided to let the class off a little early. She'd covered a lot of materials today, anyway.

When she called the end of the class, she started picking up her notes and shut down her laptop, but just before her class started to leave, a familiar voice of her little girl stopped her, and her entire class.

Her head snapped up to look, and there at the very back of the room was her wife, and her little Claire struggled to get down from her wife's hip.

"Mama," little Claire carefully made her way down, as careful as a three year-old could, she was quick enough that her Kara had to chase her down.

Half of her student looked back and forth between them. It wasn't exactly a public knowledge that she was married, let alone having a child. She was a private person, and liked to keep her private life, private. So, this was a surprise for her entire class.

"I didn't know Dr. Danvers has a daughter." One of the girls whispered to her friend next to her as the little girl sort of hopping down the steps by them. "I didn't know she's married." The other one whispered back, looking very much disappointed.

Claire was happy to see her Mama, she knew that this was not a normal day. She usually didn't get to see her Mama at school. She knew that her Mama Alex worked at the school, whatever that meant, but it meant that she would leave in the morning and she'd get to see her after Emily left.

"Oh, Claire bear." Alex kneel down to scoop up her little three year-old as she came close. "You have to be careful, you're gonna fall."

"I miss you, Mama."

"Miss you, too, baby." Alex kissed her chubby cheek. "Hi baby." Kara came to a stop beside them.

"Hi," the blonde grinned cheekily at her. "Surprise."

While the majority of the student slowly exited the room, some were loitering around, waiting to ask their professor some question, and some just wanted to see who the newcomers were.

"If anyone has any question for me, please leave me an e-mail and I'll answer them." She announced to the stragglers waiting behind. Her little Claire was looking at her student curiously. She was an outgoing kid, and always liked to meet new people.

At the moment, though, her attention was all for her little family as she reached for Kara's hand.

"I thought we're meeting at the park?"

"Well, I finished up early so I thought we could pick you up."

Alex eyed her knowingly and let her daughter down when she requested it. The blonde quickly took her hand, knowing that Claire liked nothing more than to explore, and at the moment, there was a whole entire new room that she would happily roam around in. But the last thing they needed was for her to take a tumble down the steps.

"I'll drop these in my office and we can go." Alex quickly packed up her things and ushered her little family out. "I hope you bring the stroller."

* * *

The weather was perfect.

True that National City's weather were always mild, during this time of the year, but it could get windy at times. But not today.

The family of three had picked the perfect spot for their picnic.

The brunette popped a piece of carrot into her mouth, as she watched their little girl tried to feed bread to the ducks.

"Not too much, honey." Her wife gently took the big piece of bread out of her tiny hands. Tiny little blonde head bobbing up and down in understanding, and the little blonde took smaller piece of bread, providing by her mommy and tossed over to the ducks waiting at the edge of the pond.

"Mama, look." She pointed at the tiny duckling that was behind the mother duck. "Little ducks."

"Yeah-" Before she could say anything else little Claire leaped forward, intending on getting the duck. But of course, Kara, who already anticipated their daughter's attention, grabbed her just in time.

The mama duck quacked at them for startling her ducklings and started to swim away.

The pond wasn't that deep, and they weren't exactly on the edge, but the water would be cold and it was going to be very uncomfortable to get wet. Especially for a toddler. They would then have to deal with a cranky child since there wasn't any change of clothing. Besides, Kara was never more than an arm length away from their daughter.

"You can't just jump into the pond after the duckies, Claire bear." Kara admonished seriously.

"Mommy is right." Alex leaned over to look at their little girl straight in the eyes, "you cannot jump in after the ducks."

Little blonde head nodded, although her bottom lip was jutting out and her eyes watered. "Duckies…" She whimpered as the ducks swam away.

Kara then offered a small piece of apple to her little blonde, whom immediately forgot all about everything else and munching on it contently. She came to settle herself over her Mama's lap.

Claire loved it as she rested her head against her Mama's chest, and listened to her parents chat.

"Did you get this at Luna's?" Alex grabbed an egg roll and popped it into her mouth.

"I was gonna make something," Kara pouted.

"But you didn't really have time to make all these." The brunette grinned. She knew that the suggestion for a picnic this morning was rather spontaneous, and there was no way her wife would be able to prepare everything by herself and still able to get her own allotted work done as well.

Alex and Kara had known each other since they were teenagers and Zorel's family moved next door to the Danvers when Alex was fourteen. From the first moment they laid eye on each other from across the lawn, and the Danvers went over and offered their help their friendship was immediate, and they were instantly inseparable.

They were too young to understand their own attraction to each other then.

When Alex graduated high school and went away to college, she found herself and understood what it was that she felt for her best friend. At the same time the distant revealed a few things to Kara. They danced around each other for a short while after that.

Then they confessed their attraction, and the rest, as they said, was history.

They got married right after Kara graduated from college, struggled together as Alex finished up her doctorate and Kara working as an assistant for Queen of All Media, Cat Grant and her art at the same time.

Now they were more comfortable, with each settled into their career paths and happy with their little family.

And they had their little Claire.

Who was happily munching on another piece of apple. She certainly was coming to her own person and her appetite seemed to go by the way of her mommy. She was also very sweet, just like her mommy, but Alex could be bias about that.

"Mama!" Little Claire exclaimed as they finished with their lunch. "Come catch me!"

Claire's favorite game to play with her mothers. As long as there was an open space, one, or the both of them would be chasing after the tiny todd. Like now.

Alex leaped to her feet and chase after her little blonde bundle.

The small family headed out of the park, with their little toddler holding their hands between them, singing and skipping. Laughter rang out of her as her parents lifted her up.

A perfect afternoon to spend with her family.

* * *

a/n : I sometimes have these half formed plots, or scenes in my head and sometimes I write them down, sometimes I don't. Some of them got into the story, I work story around them. I thought I'd keep them here, maybe someone will enjoy them. Thank you for reading, all comments are most welcomed. I debated whether or not I was gonna post on since I already posted these on ao3, but well, why not, someone might get to enjoy them here. I'd appreciate any feedbacks very much, if only to let me know if anyone enjoy these and if I should post the rest. Thanks for reading.


	2. any otter name

Someone turned Alex into an aquatic mammal. Kara had to babysit, but she had to work, what else could she do, it's bringing your agent to work day at CatCo.

* * *

 **Any Otter Name**

 **XavAcid**

"Sh…." Kara whispered at the squirming bundle in her arm while trying to hold a tray of coffee, her bag, and folders. "Hold still Alex."

 _'You're squishing me!'_

She tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. She really didn't have a choice in the matter, she couldn't leave Alex alone at home while she was like this, and she couldn't miss work, Ms. Grant would have her head, right next to her salad topped with hamburger.

Hopefully, Winn already got her what she asked for, otherwise, Alex would kill her. As it was, she was pretty sure that the older Danvers would still kill her anyway. After she turned back to herself. At the moment, the fact that she had no opposable thumb was hindering her from that, but she wasn't sure how long that would be.

Alex was very resourceful, after all.

Kara risked looking down at the big brown eyes glaring up at her.

"How are you still glaring at me with a face like that!" She whined, trying very hard to keep her voice low as she came closer to her desk in front of Cat Grant's office. Hopefully, her boss would be too occupied with other things to notice the doggie bed underneath her desk.

Luckily, she was early enough that her boss was probably still on her way.

She just needed to get through today, and hopefully they could figure all this out by the weekend.

She really want Alex back, human Alex.

Although, otter Alex was absolutely adorable…

"Please stop glaring." She whispered to the tiny ear again as she finally made her way to her desk. Quickly, with just a burst of super speed, she put Alex on a doggie bed and made sure she knew where water bowl was, so she wouldn't kick it.

"It's just for today." Kara whispered and ran a hand down downy soft fur, and for a moment she could tell that Alex liked it.

It happened the night before, they were out, with a team of D.E.O agents, tracking one of the Fort Rozz's escapees. All were going well, they found her, a scientist who got locked up for misappropriated the technology that she and her team created, resulted in massive casualties and deaths.

They caught up with her easy enough, she seemed ready to give herself up, so Supergirl went in with the agent in charge. Her team was all in position, of course, just in case something went wrong.

And went wrong it did.

The scientist decided that she wasn't going to go with them and just when they were close enough, she whipped out a strange looking gun, and aimed. Alex, somehow, saw it coming before the Kryptonian did and tried to protect her, as she had done for most of her life.

In a flash, Kara thought her entire world ended.

It was a good thing that the next thing she saw was a furry head popping out with very furious squeaks. And the scientist was down for the count, and wrapped in so much wire that she resemble a mummy by the time the ticked off Kryptonian was done.

Good thing, too. Since the well trained D.E.O team was about to shoot her ass into orbits.

And that brought them to where they were right this moment.

At CatCo on Friday morning.

* * *

Alex gave Kara's leg a whack of her tail. The little alien didn't even bother to pretend that it hurt. Brat.

This was not what she expect her Thursday night and subsequent Friday to go.

When they tried to apprehend that scientist she never thought that it would be any violence involved, for all the account that she, and her team had gathered about this particular escapee was that she was non violent. So Supergirl was there as precautionary measure.

Apparently, somewhere between Fort Rozz and the dock she'd decided that she was going to fight back.

With and otter gun?!

Alex was irritated, she was stuck like this, until they could interrogate their prisoner, and right now she was in no position to be doing that.

She was in no position to be doing anything much, other than stay here- _A fish!_

She squeaked her displeasure, she knew, without a doubt, that Kara was trying to distract her with food.

 _'Rude!'_

Alex couldn't believe how fast her metabolism right now, she felt a little sympathetic toward her Kryptonian when she thought about it. But right now she wasn't thinking about it. This was just infuriating.

Then Kara's face appeared.

"You need to eat." Kara pushed her bowl closer. "And please, don't get me fire."

Alex looked at her and pouted.

"Love you." Her Sunny little - well, not little - alien stroke the back of her head, just behind her ear lightly. Alex felt herself melt.

 _Now, that's just cheating._

* * *

"Keira!"

Kara was on her feet and in the glass encased office before her boss even finished calling her. A small indignant squeak from under her desk almost made her go back, almost.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?" Kara stood at attention, tablet at the ready. She tried very hard to ignore the sounds that Alex made, tried to tune her out, but she just couldn't. She had never been able to tune Alex out, ever.

And now she couldn't even talk, instead she made small squeaky noises, which was utterly adorable. No, she wasn't going to tell her that, nope. She didn't want Alex to smother her in her sleep.

Yes, even as an otter, Kara had no doubt that Alex would find a way.

"I want the new layout on my desk in an hour," Cat Grant waved her free hand around as if to swat something annoying. "The last one looked like a five year old did it-" She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Keira!"

Kara, who had tried to note everything her boss was saying and kept an eye on her desk, or rather underneath her desk. She almost jumped when her boss's voice pitched higher. She looked at her boss to find that Ms. Grant's attention was no longer on the laptop screen in front of her, she was now focused solely on Kara.

"Am I boring you?" Cat Grant tugged her glasses down with a frown.

"No, no! I was taking note!" Kara quickly said, trying not to cringe. The morning was going so well, too.

Then she saw her boss's eyes glanced from her face over to her desk, and to her horror, a small furry head was sticking out, looking right at them.

 _Oh shoot!_

"Keira…" Green eyes narrowed and turned to her. "Tell me you did not let a rodent run around my office."

"No, Ms. Grant!" She quickly denied, well, otter was a semiaquatic mammal, not a rodent.

She hoped Alex didn't hear Ms. Grant called her a rodent. Oh, she was going to die, Alex was going to smother her in her sleep.

"Explain."

"I… she's… she's an otter. And, and, Alex had to be away so I have to take care of her, and she has to eat a lot, so I can't leave her at home," Kara rushed out. She was hoping that by dropping Alex's name Ms. Grant would somehow, let it go. Her boss seemed fond of the older Danvers, after all. Miracle could happen. She hoped.

"Alexandra has an otter." Cat Grant frowned as she tried to imagine it. The brunette scientist didn't seem like the type to keep any pet, let alone one that most likely very high maintenance.

"Temporarily," _I hope._

Kara was so sure that Cat Grant was going to pitch a fit, she was, after all, known for being weary of anything that could not wash their own hands- paws. And she was going to get fired and tossed out of the building with Alex thrown on top of her head. Already her insides cringe at the possibility.

"Just make sure she doesn't wander around the office." Cat Grant waved a dismissive hand. "And you clean up after her."

The Kryptonian was so surprised she didn't say anything for a minute.

"Keira!"

"Yes, yes, Ms. Grant." She jumped and stammered out, hands clenching over the tablet tightly, almost too tight.

"Now, go get me one of those bulletproof coffee."

And just like that her boss, the Queen of All Media went right back to her chair and sat down, and the Kryptonian was slow enough to leave that she caught a glance the older woman shot toward her desk.

And when Kara fled the glass encased office, she saw a fuzzy brown head poked out to watch.

"I have to go get Ms. Grant coffee," Kara pretended to bend down and grab her wallet from the bottom drawer and whispered quickly. "She's fine with you being here, but please stay put." She stroked Alex's small head lightly. "Love you."

 _'Fine, leave me here.'_ Otter Alex squeaked back.

"I'll be right back."

And with that Kara was gone.

Alex curled up in the surprisingly comfortable doggie bed and sulk. Then she pushed the play button on her phone with her uncoordinated toe.

Didn't work.

So she smacked it with her entire paw and it started to play.

 _Damn otter paws!_

* * *

Cat Grant found herself curious about the little creature that apparently Alexandra kept, albeit temporarily as Sunny Danvers said it.

She had seen a glimpse of dark brown head peeking out, it seemed that the little creature was smart enough not to wander around, or maybe Sunny Danvers had a leash on her. In any case, she had works to get through, idiotic decisions that needed to be fixed.

Sometimes she wondered how these people got to the positions they were in, when they did mediocre jobs like what she had in front of her.

Grumbling to herself, Cat scrolled through more of the problematic layout. A few minutes later she found herself looking up again, her eyes drawn to her assistant's desk, despite the fact that she couldn't see under the surface.

The Queen of All Media sniffed lightly, trying to focus back on the work in front of her.

And couldn't…

With an irritating huff, she pushed herself back and got up from her desk.

Where was her assistant? Didn't she say that the little otter needed to eat very often?

With a long stride, Cat Grant decided that it was probably better for her to take a look at the little creature, just to make sure that it didn't starve to dead in her office. No, she couldn't have that.

* * *

Alex who was bored out of her mind and decided that a short nap was probably a good thing, since it wasn't possible for her otter's paws to play game on the phone, and youtube video she was watching was long over. It was difficult to try to find something interesting when she could only peck at the screen after all.

She pushed her phone out of the way and curled up, with a large yawn, she closed her eyes.

 _Yup, nap seems like a good idea._

Unknow minutes later she felt something moved, assuming that it was her Kryptonian, Alex rolled over and opened her eyes, but instead of bright blue eyes she was expecting, she met a pair of green ones instead.

Alex squeaked out her surprise.

If her subordinates at the D.E.O could see her now.

 _Oh the dignity._

Cat Grant was looking at her and offered her a hand. This was not what she was expecting. Cautiously, she went closer, but instead of sniffing the hand, like the woman was expecting, Alex looked up at her.

Cat Grant reached for her head, slowly, very slowly. She had half a mind to nip at her finger as a warning, but decided at the last minute that it would be a bad idea, she didn't want her little alien to be in trouble after all. And she didn't really want to have anyone's finger in her mouth, except well… So she resigned herself to a hand petting her back.

Involuntarily her eyes slipped close.

She was going to endure Cat Grant for Kara. Yeah, that was it.

* * *

Kara tried to get back as quickly as any human, well, she did use a bit of super speed to help her the once she hit the stairs, elevator would take too long, and she didn't know what Ms. Grant was going to do if she was late. What was worse was that she didn't know what Alex was going to do if she was bored. A bored Alex in the form of an otter is much too scary for her to think about.

The things the older Danvers could get into at that size.

She quickly dropped off a bag at her desk with one hand, she'd made sure to get Alex some food as well. Hopefully, it would appeased her for being left alone. Her boss didn't look at her yet, and Kara hoped that she wasn't gone for too long. Bulletproof coffee was taking pretty long and she couldn't help that. Not that Ms. Grant was going to care about that.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Winn waved at her frantically, but she didn't have time for him right now. So she gave him a quick wave back, but ignored his beckoning.

"Ms. Grant here's your-" She came to a full stop as her boss looked up from her tablet, and a brown head peeked up from the crook of her elbow. Her jaw dropped.

Only then that she noticed the doggie bed on the side of the white leather couch, and a soft throw from somewhere folded at one end of the couch.

"Um… what are you doing with Alex.. um.. Alex's otter?" She stuttered out.

"Well, she seemed lonely under your desk." Her boss said with a shrug, as if it was everyday occurrence that she had an otter in her lap while she worked. "And you said she needs to eat very often so I check if she has any food, since you've been gone a while."

"You.. you checked on her."

"Yes, what is her name?" Her boss finally looked up, one hand started stroking the back of Alex's head. And to her surprise, her Alex seemed content to let her.

"Her name?"

"Yes, Keira. I don't imagine Alexandra would just call her Otter the otter."

"Oh yeah, no.. she.. Her name…" She had to come up with something fast, and hopefully, it wouldn't offend Alex too much. "Her name's Ally."

Kara watched her boss's expression as she seemed to mule over the name, then she glanced at Alex who was staring at her with narrowed eye.

"That's not a bad name." Cat Grant murmured as she started stroking soft brown fur.

The Kryptonian didn't know if that was because it was basically Alex's name, or because her boss really thought it was a good name. If she didn't know any better she would say that her boss harbored some sort of crush on Alex. Mentally shook herself, Kara decided that it was not the line of thought she wanted to follow.

"Did you bring her food?" Cat Grant glanced over and tilted her head at the bag left on her assistant's desk. "I read somewhere that otter needs to eat their weight daily." As if she didn't just looked it up five minutes earlier.

"Yes, yes, I brought some fish for her." Kara said quickly and stepped forward with both hands reached out, intending to pick Alex up, but to her surprise Cat Grant reared back.

"You can bring it here," her boss actually shifted backward and held Alex protectively in her arms.

"Um.. are you.. Are you sure? I mean she was fine at my desk." Kara moved a little closer, hands still held out intending to take Alex anyway. Alex was, on her part, straightened herself up at the mention of food.

Well, she was hungry.

"Yes, she's fine here." Cat Grant insisted and got up, intending to grab the food herself if her assistant didn't move soon.

"O… ok." Kara said reluctantly and hurried out to her desk.

Alex would've frown if she could as her Kryptonian exited the room, she straightened herself up and made a forward move, wanting to follow her sunny alien out. But a gentle hand placed on her back and started stroking stopped her.

 _Oh well, Kara'll bring the food anyway._

From her position, with Cat Grant constantly patting her, Alex watched the blonde hurried back with her bowl, she could already smell the fish.

As soon as the Kryptonian put her bowl down where her boss indicated the coffee table- where Kara had seen Cat Grant normally germaphobe self insisted that everyone put their drinks on the little metal tray she kept there as coaster- and put a piece of salmon steak in it Cat Grant gently put the otter down.

It was surreal for her to see her boss put Alex on the coffee table top and encouraged her to eat. Even Alex seemed uncertain about this behavior.

 _'Kara,'_ she squeaked.

She remembered all the time her little alien complaint about how her boss was, how she didn't allow this and that, and she certainly remembered that Cat Grant was a mild germaphobe from the time that Kara pretended to sneeze and immediately she got the day off and a firm command not to come back until she was clear of whatever she was afflicted with. Allowing an otter - granted she was the otter in question, but Cat Grant didn't know that-on her furniture seemed out of character.

But things were kind of surreal since she was shot with that damn otter gun.

Her stomach growled, and she moved to eat, everything else could wait for later.

The two blonde watched as Alex tore into her fish.

Alex rolled in her doggie bed in boredom. She wished she had something to do, a book to read, which she could possibly do if she was with Kara, but here in the fishbowl of an office of the Queen of All Media's she couldn't possibly do anything like that.

She stuck her head out to look at Kara. Her little Kryptonian was answering the phone with one hand, while taking the note with the other. Then she turned to look at Cat Grant who- after holding her and patting her for quite a while- left her alone to go back to her work.

Even from her spot she could see numerous people came close to the entrance of the office, with apparently no other purpose than to look in. Someone must have blabbed about an otter in the office, or something.

 _I guess it's a good thing it's Cat Grant's office and not Kara's desk._

She doubted that people would be as discreet if she was under Kara's desk. Someone would, sooner or later, try to play with her. Then she would definitely bite someone.

Rolling over again, she let her tail- she was still getting use to that- thump against the cushion a few times before she got onto her feet and made a beeline out of the office and headed straight for her alien.

Kara was just hanging up the phone when she heard small pitter patter of tiny paws coming closer to her. Her head snapped around just in time to see Alex standing up on her back paws.

"Hey," the Kryptonian quickly bent down to scoop her up. "Did you get bored?" She asked quietly as she brought Alex the otter up to rest in the crook of her arm. "Or are you hungry again?"

 _'Both,'_ Alex squeaked.

Kara grinned, feeling a touch vindicated for all the times Alex complained about her appetite and how much, and how often she needed to eat. But then Alex thumped at her with her tail.

"Rude." She crinkled her nose at her, but lifted her up and nuzzled lightly on her snout.

Food, woman!

More thumps. Alex wasn't having it.

"Alright, alright." She made to get up when Cat Grant was suddenly in front of her desk. "Ms. Grant!"

* * *

Cat Grant looked up from her laptop to check on the furry little creature that was in her office only to find the bed empty. She tried to quell her fear and quickly got up from her desk, it would not do if she somehow lost the little otter in her office, what would Alexandra say. A creature this side, she could get into little nooks and crannies and no one would be the wiser.

She stepped out from behind her desk just in time to see the little brown fuzzy thing scurried over to Sunny Danvers.

She stepped closer to them, apparently her assistant didn't even realize that she was there when she scooped up the little otter, and talked to her. It was almost comical to see Sunny Danvers talked to the otter as if the little creature knew what she was talking about.

"Ms. Grant!"

Cat Grant titled her head toward the furry face that was looking at her, there was intelligence in those dark eyes that belied the innocent face.

"She's hungry," her assistant said after a moment as an explanation, she supposed, for why the little creature came to her. "And bored."

"I see, do you have her food?"

"Yes," Sunny Danvers nodded quickly and got up from her seat. "I got some salmon in the fridge." She made to head to the break room where the communal refrigerator was, but found her arms suddenly empty of one furry little Alex.

"She can stay here while you get her snack." Her boss said firmly, pulling Alex into her chest.

Alex was rather content to be held in her little alien's arm, she found herself rather comfortable with her chin rested over Kara's broad shoulder. Even though it was rather embarrassing if she thought about how her alien was holding her butt with one hand, so she tried not to think about it too much.

She didn't pay much attention to anything else after Kara mentioning food, but then her haze of anticipation disappeared when she was suddenly pulled from her alien's arm and back into someone else's chest. Alex thought she must've looked ridiculous with her arms and legs out, paws reaching for Kara.

 _'Kara, food!'_

"She'll get your snack, Ally." Cat Grant spoke to her after she squeaked her displeasure, then pat her back soothingly. "Come on, let's get your food bowl."

Alex wondered if Cat Grant was living some sort of childhood fantasy right now, one where she actually had a pet otter… or maybe pet of any kind. From what she heard from Kara, Cat Grant's mother was a piece of something unpleasant, since she didn't allow her daughter to have a life, she doubted the woman allowed her daughter to have pet.

She squirmed a little as Cat scooped her butt up and adjust her position like she was a baby.

 _This is embarrassing!_

"Oh look, Keira is here, and she got your fish!"

 _'Kara!'_ Alex just couldn't help herself and corrected her, even though out of all of them, Kara was the only one that could possibly understand her.

Kara tore open the sealed bag and slide a sizable piece of salmon steak right into the waiting bowl. She tried not to gawk at the way her boss spoke to Alex right now. It weirded her out. And if Alex could make faces, she would probably looked it right now.

Then the Kryptonian watched her boss placed her now otter Alex down and she watched with a little fascination at the way Alex attacked her food, and wondered if she looked that way to other people, too when she eat her potstickers.

"Back to work you." Cat Grant spoke after a moment, and made a shoo-ing motion with her hand, although she didn't even look away from Alex. "Go-go."

 _This is gonna be a long day._ Kara sighed.

* * *

a/n : I was reading the two-body problem by ultranos and well, I'm in love with Alex the Otter, so here is my little fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Comments are most welcomed.


	3. dark

Alex got hurt, Kara was worried.

* * *

 **Dark**

 **XavAcid**

It was just one of those days, and she simply did not have the energy to deal with anything else. Too many close calls to count in this past week alone, and to top that off was the shot she received presumably from friendly fire, since the aliens rarely ever use Earth's standard weapons. At least the one that they were catching anyway. It as a through and through shot, so she only required some stitching up, at least there wasn't much more damage than a hole, good thing that the D.E.O. employed some of the best doctors and one was always on duty at the base.

Alex made her way into her dark and quiet apartment her left arm in a sling. At least Kara came through unscathed, albeit very exhausted.

Normally, she would be at Kara's apartment, spending the rest of the night over some take outs and movies, but not tonight. Tonight Alex chose to stay at her own place instead. She just couldn't, when her arm throbbed and her head pounded almost in time with her heartbeat.

This was a Friday night, Kara's and her friends' game night, and she knew that she would be more than welcome there. Except Alex did not feel very generous right now, she really didn't feel like sharing Kara tonight, but she couldn't really demand that Kara cancel her night with her friends, whom probably set everything up waiting for her, just so Alex could have her all to herself.

And so a night by herself to wallow was the only choice she had. Let them have their night and their fun.

Taking off the sling that she was ordered to keep on she tossed it, and her jacket over the back of the couch, Alex stripped down as quickly as her condition allowed. She was desperate for a bath. But drowning in the tub because of exhaustion seemed an embarrassing way to go, so a shower would have to do.

It took some maneuvering and a bit of acrobatic moves in the shower, but she did it, she successfully got her shower and slipped into her sleep clothes without anymore damage to her person. A little water to the bandage was nothing, Alex considered it a victory that she didn't start bleeding again. After the week that she'd had, slipping and falling in the shower and split her head open seemed entirely expected. So she was going take what little victory she could. Even this silly one.

That bottle of scotch she kept in her kitchen was beckoning her from the kitchen counter already.

Finally, with a glass of scotch in hand Alex sunk into the overstuffed couch with a deep sigh. She took in the dark quiet of her place with critical eye.

She missed Kara.

By now the feeling was one she was more than familiar with. When Kara wasn't with her she missed her with the intensity that she didn't want to analyze. She didn't need to, really. Alex had long identified what it was that she felt for her Kryptonian little sister.

She tried not to dwell on it, tried not to think about how impossible it was. But the night like this, she just couldn't stop herself from stewing in her own dark thoughts.

Alex had devoted her entire life to protecting Kara, the extent of which only she knew and never thought about. Every choice she made, every path she chose to take since Kara was brought to them had been for that goal. Ever since her parents told her that she had to protect Kara, Alex had done nothing else but tried to keep her safe.

Reluctantly at first, but she'd grown into it, as she had grown to love this Kryptonian.

Alex wondered to herself, not for the first time: would there ever be the day she could tell Kara just how much she loved her.

Probably not.

Draining the last of her drink, Alex decided that she should probably get herself to bed. Hopefully, sleep would help chase away all these thoughts running around her head, threatening to drag her down.

* * *

Kara flew into her unlocked window and landed silently in her brightly lit apartment. She was tired, it was a long day on top of a hell week, but everything came out just fine in the end, and tonight was a game night, she'd been looking forward to this all week. With her day job as an assistant to Cat Grant, her Supergirl and D.E.O. duty, she hoped for a free weekend.

Already, James, Lucy, and Winn had everything set up and waiting for her. Her mouth watered at the thought of food.

Changing out of her Supergirl outfit, and into comfortable sweats with super speed. She was done before the group even knew she was there.

"Guys!" She called out to them.

"Hey!" Winn was the first to greet her when she stepped into the living room, "we got food!" He gestured at the spread they got going on the kitchen counter.

"Finally," James spoke up. "I thought we were gonna have to eat it all."

"Don't you dare." Kara mocked glared at him as she made beeline for the kitchen counter.

"We wouldn't start without you, Kara." Lucy assured her, playfully smacked her boyfriend on his shoulder.

They spent the next hour eating and playing game, until the night winded down and the group settled themselves in front of her tv and started a movie.

Lucy Lane curled up next to James on the couch, the movie tonight was Winn's choice, and while it usually filled with attention grabbing action sequences, Lucy wasn't quite into it as the two boys, she'd noticed the blonde superhero glancing at the clock every few minutes and alternately unlocked her phone. Lucy, being the more observant of the group had an idea why.

Afterall with a night Kara had had, which she told them with vague details - she respected that some things they did not need to know in details, something that seemed to annoy James and Winn - Lucy, of course, put a break on any probing questions whenever the boys started to ask for too many details, so they wouldn't pry too much. But whatever situation Kara and the D.E.O dealt with tonight left the blonde exhausted, so it was perplexing that they were missing one very distinct brunette who should've been at the apartment hours ago.

"Are you alright?" Lucy decided to ask, maybe something else happened.

"Yeah," Kara glanced at her phone once again.

"You kept looking at the phone, is something wrong?"

"No, I.. well, Alex got hurt," she bit the inside of her cheek before continued. "She said it was just a graze and the doctor was taking care of it and she told me she'd be fine then she sent me home." She fidgeted with her phone, "but she should be here by now."

So, that explained why Alex wasn't here doing her utmost to take care of her little sister. Little sister that was pretty much indestructible, and could regain her energy by inhaling take outs and ice cream. Lucy had seen the way she fussed over Kara a few times, after some missions or other, and those few times Kara seemed to enjoy all the attention, she would drape herself all over the brunette while they watch movie, sneaking bites off of Alex's fork, and being the quintessential little sister.

Lucy Lane was the newest member of the group, thus she was less exposed to the interaction between Kara and her adopted sister. She also had the experience of being a little sister herself, from what she saw between the two Danvers, the closeness they share it was nothing like what she had with her own older sibling. She suspected that Alex Danvers felt for her adopted sister much much more than just being sister.

There were also some other things that she knew more than the rest of the group. Because of her position as her father's legal attaché she was privy to the files on Alex Danvers when they first encountered each other.

Dr. Alexandra Danvers could've gone anywhere in life, done anything with her brilliance, and she had no doubt that Alex would've been brilliant in any of her chosen field, and yet, she chose to become an agent in the organization that did not exist. At first she didn't understand why someone like her chose to become an agent, when according to her school record she had always been academically inclined.

Well, once she got to know Kara then learned that she was Supergirl...

From there it wasn't hard to guess her reason. Especially when she'd interacted with the both of them outside of their official capacity.

Alex was the epitome of protectiveness.

Did Kara even know the extend that her adoptive sister went to protect her?

"Did you text her?"

"Yeah, she didn't text back." Kara fidgeted with her phone some more. "I'll give her a call."

Lucy blinked and Kara was gone from her spot and was across the room with phone pressing to her ear.

"What is it?" James leaned over to ask, and now Winn was looking back at them.

"Alex didn't answer her text."

"Oh."

"Maybe she didn't really feel like hanging out?" Winn tilted his head a little, "I mean she doesn't always come over on our game night. Actually, I've never met her before-" he made the gesture indicating all of them. "This."

It was true that he had been Kara's friend from the moment she started working at CatCo, and they often had their movie or game night, and he heard of Alex often, and knew of their movie nights, but their nights never really intersect until now after Kara came out as Supergirl.

"But has she ever not answering Kara's call?" Lucy challenged. They really were oblivious.

The boys looked at each other then back at her, the answer clear on their faces, no, Alex Danvers never ignored Kara's call.

Three pairs of eyes turned to watch Supergirl paced back and forth behind the counter. They watched her dial the phone again and again.

"Kara?" Winn paused the movie.

"Alex isn't answering." She dialed her phone again, this time to the D.E.O. The call was answered right away.

The call took only a minute.

"She was dropped off at her apartment over an hour ago."

"Did she get hurt, she probably is hurt right if they had to drive her."

"Then why didn't they bring her here?!"

"Kara, calm down." James, ever the overbearing big brother type moved toward her with his hands up in placating gesture. "Maybe she just needs the rest."

Kara was getting frantic, Alex never ignored her calls no matter the circumstances, when there was that earthquake and the D.E.O. was on locked down Alex still answered her call, this was not alright in the slightest, what if something happened to her.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Kara decided out loud and in a flash she was in her Supergirl outfit and out the window.

The rest of super squad- as Winn called them - looked at each other and started cleaning up.

* * *

"Alex?" Kara slipped into her sister's apartment quietly, Alex always left a window unlock so that she could get in and out as Supergirl. Although they rarely ever spend time here and Alex preferred to come over to her place when they had their movie nights a window remained unlock for her.

Supergirl called out again, she picked her way in the dark worryingly, why wasn't Alex answering her call.

She saw her sister's jacket slung on the back of the chair and an empty glass on the coffee table. So, her sister did get home. Kara made her way to the bedroom, the door was slightly ajar, and she could hear slow, steady breathing before she entered the room. Carefully, she pushed the door open, Alex didn't stir at the sound of creaking door, but as soon as Kara kneel down beside her bed, her breathing changed, the beats of her heart picked up speed.

"What?" Her movement was sluggish, but she reached underneath her pillow where Kara knew her sister kept a gun.

"It's me," she called out and caught her hand. "Alex, it's me."

"Kara? What are you doing here?"

Kara watched with wide eyes as her sister sat up with one good arm supporting herself and the other, wrapped in bandage, cradled against her body.

"Alex, what happened?!" Her question came out a higher pitch than she intended, but she didn't care. Why did Alex lie to her, why did she say it was just a scratch? It clearly wasn't not the way her arm was wrapped up and the way she held it. She took a moment to use x-ray vision, and saw exactly what the damage was, and it certainly wasn't just a scratch.

Even with the pain killer, the agent felt a pounding headache coming back at the pitch her sister's voice took.

"You said it was just a scratch," Kara reached out and helped her sister up.

"It's nothing Kara," Alex accepted the help, she knew there was no point in refusing. "Just flesh wound, it's not gonna kill me."

"Alex!" Supergirl's voice went up another octave, Alex winced, if her voice was any higher the dogs were going to start barking. "Why didn't they take you to my place? You shouldn't be alone."

"Shouldn't you be entertaining your friends? It's game night, right?"

"It's.. that's not important. They should've dropped you off at my place!"

"Kara..." Alex cradled her head with her one good hand, the other one was starting to throb, she made mental note to see why the pain killer worn out so quickly, but later, a lot later, seeing how her sister was getting a little hysterical. _Funny,_ she thought _I'm the injured one, shouldn't I be the one whining?_

Kara took a deep breath, she wanted to say more, but she could see that her sister was not alright, she looked pale. "I'm sorry, Alex, are you in pain?" Abruptly, the blonde stood up and left the room in a blur, and back with a glass of water in one hand and pills in the other.

When they were teenagers, Alex rarely ever got sick, but when she did, she would get broody, and only wanted to be left alone with her dark thoughts. And Kara knew it could get very dark. Alex never said a thing about it, of course, and Kara couldn't read mind, but the shadow on her face, the frown that never seemed to go away, even days after told her much.

And Kara could see the same shadow in her eyes right now.

She knew it was not a good week, and while Supergirl was called in several times more than normal, the real work was still with the D.E.O, and her sister practically spent every waking moment working, she'd show up on their movie night late, fell asleep halfway through the movie, then a call came in and she'd rush out again, it happened a time or two this week.

She wished she could read Alex's mind, the Kryptonian wished so badly that she could help.

Alex pushed the pills away, she just took them several hours ago which meant that she couldn't take more right now.

"Alex?"

"It's not 4 hours yet, I can't take more now."

"But you're in pain." Pain was a new concept for Kara, up until she decided to become Supergirl she had never really felt pain, she supposed that she'd felt it on Krypton but the memory was a distant one. Until the time that she experienced solar flare -as Clark called it- and felt pain for the first time since she arrived on this planet, Kara found that she had very little tolerance for it.

Now the thought of Alex being in such pain made her want to cry.

"Alex," with a gentle hand Kara reached for her sister.

"I'm alright, Kara." The brunette allowed her little sister to take her hand, Kara looked a little lost and unsure of herself, and there was nothing else she could do but reassure her little sister.

Reaching out with her good arm, Alex pulled Kara closer and wrapped her arm around her in a hug. Supergirl went willingly, mindful of her sister's injuries, she sniffed lightly, not wanting to cry, but couldn't help it. She should've stayed with Alex to make sure that she was alright, but instead she left, and then spent that time having fun with her friends.

"I should've been with you."

"Kara," the older Danvers sighed. "It really was just a flesh wound, doc sew me up and sent me home. There wasn't anything else to be done. Agent Bering drove me."

"But I should've stayed and be the one to bring you home!"

Alex pressed a kiss to the blonde head, the exhaustion sunk deeper into her bone. But Kara was upset, and she couldn't just ignore that.

"C'mon, Kara." She gave the Kryptonian a tug. "Lay down with me." Her sister needed the comfort, and Alex was going to give it regardless of how she felt.

"Not in this," the younger Danvers sniffed lightly, gesturing at her supersuit.

"Go change."

A nod, and she was off and back in a blink.

Kara picked out an old sweat pants, with faded Stanford logo, and a well worn grey t-shirt. They were Alex's favorite and she knew that, it was one of the reason she chose to wear them every time she stayed over, to Alex's chagrin. That and the fact that they smell like Alex.

Supergirl smiled as she noted the expected eyeroll from the older Danvers.

"You do have clothes here, you know."

"Yeah, but this is more comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The brunette grumbled as she made room for the Kryptonian to climb in.

Kara, being mindful of her sister's injury, quickly settled in and tucked herself tight against her.

"I should've been there," she murmured quietly. "I shouldn't have left you."

"Shush," Alex mumbled. "It's nothing, you deserve to have fun with your friends."

"But..."

"No but, go to sleep."

"Ok," a beat. "I love you, Alex."

"Love you, too." _So, so much,_ she never said.

* * *

a/n : I wrote this way way back, I don't know if it'll go anywhere, so I'll drop this here. I'd appreciate any comments. I decided that I'm gonna post it in the same order as I did on ao3.


	4. any otter name 2

the bring your agent to work day ain't over yet.

and otter!Alex is still way too cute.

* * *

Any Otter Name

by XavAcid

2

"Keira!"

"Yes Ms. Grant?"

Alex rolled over to look at her Kryptonian, Kara practically jogged into the office with her tablet in one hand, a phone in the other. She'd been tossing a rubber ball back and forth, not that she could do much with her short, otter's limbs anyway, and she couldn't even watch video or read, not when Cat Grant kept taking her back from her alien's desk every time she tried to make a break for it.

Well, at least the cashmere throw was soft to lay on.

And Alex relished in rolling around in it.

"Get me sushi, and large order of sashimi, made sure the fish is fresh."

Kara nodded as she started scrolling through the list of Cat's favorite restaurant on her work phone. Her boss didn't even look up from the layout she was working on. She paused at the large order of sashimi then looked up at the Queen of All Media, Cat had never really ordered any sashimi for lunch before, something about the travel time and some other stuff. Which didn't make much sense since her sushi has fresh fishes on them, too.

And large order? Since when did Cat Grant order anything that large?

With a little frown, she glanced over to where Alex was lounging on a pile of soft blanket on the couch. Alex was looking back at her with large curious eye, tail thumping on the side in leisure.

"Spoil." Kara mouthed.

She could've swore that Alex smirked at her, even though she could barely tell from her fuzzy little face.

Finally Cat Grant looked up at her. "Don't forget my green tea."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara nodded quickly, deciding that it was probably a good time to get more fish for Alex, as well, or maybe some scallop? Or maybe steak, Alex loved steak. But could she cook it or did it have to be raw?

Deciding that it was best to call up the doctor at the D.E.O about this, Kara headed out, dialing the restaurant for her boss's orders as she went.

That taken care of, faster than she could get to the elevator, she dial another number that was not saved on her phone.

"William!"

Winn jerked up right from his slump position at his desk. It wasn't his name, but he was used to answering to whatever similar enough to his actual name from Cat Grant by now. He wondered if she did it on purpose, just to test her employees.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Go get me a small child size pool." She waved her hand around.

"A pool?" He glanced over to where Alex was, she was now looking at them with interest.

"Yes, a pool!"

"Yes, yes, a kid pool, ok." He quickly left the office, practically ran out of there. He didn't want to be there longer than he had to, his boss scared him. What was she going to do with a kid's pool? Carter was too old to be using kid's pool, he was pretty sure of that, besides, if Carter was still using the shallow pool, Winn was sure that Cat Grant's penthouse would also have private pool for him to use.

Or maybe he was going to do something sciency and needed a plastic pool?

But why not have someone else get it, why would she need it here?

Unless…

 _Oh!_ He looked back to see small fur ball on the beige color throw that he was sure costed more than his entire outfit together. He was surprised that his boss didn't throw a fit when she found out about Alex, or rather Alex as an otter, instead she just sent Kara out to get her a coffee, and then called on him to move the stuffs that he got for Alex this morning into her office. Doggie bed and all.

And Alex had been in her office ever since.

He didn't really know what Kara told their boss. He couldn't even hassle a guess, and he didn't get the chance to talk to Kara yet. He probably have to get the whole story from her later, though, including how on Earth did Alex turn into this fuzzy little thing.

Being a small fuzzy aquatic mammal did not lessen his fear of her, though.

He shuddered at the thought of what Otter Alex could do to him with her sharp claws.

No-no, he wasn't going to tempt her.

Cat looked up when she heard little sounds of small scratch, she was just in time to see the little otter climbed from the couch down to the floor of her office, she was halfway out of her seat when the little creature's paws hit the floor almost soundlessly, and a moment later soft blanket was pulled down as well.

Cat waited for Ally to make her way out of the office and toward her assistant's desk like she'd been doing, but she didn't. To Cat's astonishment, the little otter dragged her blanket along toward the double glass door. Cat stepped out from behind her desk, stocking feet, her heels were off, so her steps were quiet. She intended to stop her if she made a break for the balcony, she couldn't risk her falling to the death, nevermind that the balcony was edged with railing that went all the way down to the floor and the gaps weren't big enough for an otter, even one this slim, to slip through.

But the fuzzy little creature did not go beyond the door, instead she dropped the blanket and ran back to where her bed was - Cat had to stifle a laugh here - and half-pushed half dragged it toward the blanket.

"Are you trying to sunbath?" Cat waited until Ally situated herself with the bed and the blanket, which she spread it over the cushion, and went to her. Little otter laid herself flat by the glass door, but not quite in the direct sunlight. Fuzzy brown head lifted and turned just enough to look at her, then dropped back down, as if she didn't see the point in replying.

It was astonishing how the little otter seemed to understand everything that was going on, and even replied, not that she could decipher her little squeaks, and squeals. Her sunny assistant seemed to be the only one that could understand though. And she wondered how long Alexandra had this little thing.

Cat stroked the back of her head by her tiny ear for a moment. "I told the sweater hobbit to get a pool for you. So you won't get too bored. Did Alexandra let you swim?"

Alex lifted her head back up to look at Cat Grant.

 _A pool? Now you're talking lady._

"Hey, Winn." Kara ran into her friend just before she could get into CatCo building. "Where did you go? What are those things?"

Winn usually did not leave the office for lunch, he always had his lunch packed. He would eat it at his desk, or in the break room. This wasn't even their lunch break yet, so there was no reason why he was out buying thing- wait those are bags from Toy 'R Us?

"Why were you buying toys in the middle of the work day?"

"Ms. Grant ordered me to get her a kid's pool!" He hurried after her as she entered the the front door.

"Kid's pool? Why?" Kara hit the up button for the elevator, normally she would've used the stairs, she was much faster on the stairs anyway, but Winn was here, and she wouldn't get the chance to talk with him otherwise. Between working and keeping an eye on Alex - well, when she tried to come to her out of boredom, anyway - she was too busy to chat with him.

"No idea." He shrugged. "Maybe Carter needed it for something?"

"Then she could've told his babysitter."

"That is very true."

"And what else is in there?" Kara leaned over to look into the bag, there were more boxes than a small kid's pool should be.

"Well, Alex seemed bored so I got her some toys?" He seemed unsure about it. Getting Alex toys could result in many things, him getting his face clawed off was also one of them.

"Winn, I still didn't pay you back for what you got this morning!" Kara exclaimed.

"It's fine!" He waved his hand, or trying to since both were full with bags. "You can pay me back whenever."

"Maybe D.E.O will allot me some fund for otter care."

"Wouldn't that be agent care?" Winn suggested. "Wait, that would be a pay cheque, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think they have Supergirl's fund in place, too?"

Kara often wondered how much Alex was getting paid for all her works. Since she was not only an operative, she was also a scientist, and she worked with R&D. She felt weird about asking these things at first, and now it just never seemed like the right time to be asking about it.

"Let's hope she doesn't stay like this for too long. Ms. Grant might try to kidnap her."

"Yeah, what is that about?"

"Don't know, maybe she wanted a pet otter as a kid? I thought she was gonna throw us out, you know me and Alex, but then I told her Alex was Alex's and I have to take care of her because Alex isn't available and she was like.. Oh.. ok, just don't let her run around and sent me out for coffee, then I came back and she had Alex with her."

"I was gonna ask, 'cause she had me moved everything into her office."

Well, that answered one question.

Alex was really, really bored at this point.

Kara was out getting her boss's lunch. She couldn't even make a game out of sneaking out to see her and see how fast Cat Grant would chase after her. The first time she was annoyed, she wanted to sit on Kara's lap and watch something, or read something, which she could not do in here.

But after the second time, though, it was like a game.

She was bored, so, she was going to entertain herself however she could.

Now, Kara wasn't even here.

Alex flopped herself around again.

 _I'm boreeeeeeeeeeddddddd._

Cat did sort of imply that she was going to get a pool, but how would that work? Alex was a good swimmer, she grew up by the beach, after all, and she loved to surf. But as an otter?

Alex looked down at her little paws, how was she going to swim like this? As far as she'd read, otters were taught to swim by their parents didn't they? She'd have to teach herself to swim, then? _Oh my GOD, can I drown? How deep is the kid's pool? How the hell is this my life now?!_

Two sets of footsteps interrupted her internal freaked out.

"Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant, the line at the toy store was long, who knew people would bring their kids to toy store in the middle of the workda-"

"I do not need your explanation, Winnifred, just go set it up." She pointed out to the balcony.

Winn sprinted across the room so fast, Alex didn't get the chance to hiss at him. If she drowned she was going to come back and haunt him. She was going to-

"Keira, where's my lunch?"

During her glaring at Winn's back as he unboxed the pool and tried to blow it up with the attached pump she forgot the other set of footsteps.

Kara!

"Here's your lunch, Ms. Grant." Her little alien was puttering about and getting her boss the plates and chopsticks.

Alex got onto her feet and darted for her Kryptonian, with her short otter's limbs, was more like scooting. She was hoping that the enticing smell of food was also for her. _Damn otter's metabolism._

Forget the pool, she wanted food now!

 _Kara!_

"Hi Al, are you hungry?" Kara quickly scooped her up, which was what she wanted, and cuddled her. Normally, she would've been embarrassed by it, but well, she wasn't her normal self, and she missed the little blonde goof.

 _I miss you. You got food?_

"I-"

"-Bring her here, Keira."

"Ms. Grant-" Kara started to protest, she really needed to give Alex her food, she could hear her little stomach growling already. She didn't realize that her boss was right at her elbow already, and was pulling Alex from her.

"Here Ally, I got Keira to order the best sashimi." She baby-talked Alex.

The otter and the Kryptonian suppressed the urge to shiver at how weirded out they were.

* * *

a/n : Thanks for reading, comments are great, favs are great, too.


	5. imprinted

Kara is a sap, Alex is not.

* * *

 **Imprinted**

 **XavAcid**

"It's like I imprinted on you from the first moment I saw you on that balcony."

Kara waited for the expected reaction after she made the statement, and sure enough Alex groaned and hid her blushing face behind her hands. Her grin got wider.

"Arghhh.. You didn't just use that crappy Twilight reference in relation to our own relationship."

"Well, how would you describe it?"

"Anything but that!" Alex tossed a pillow at her head. "That creepy stalkerish sparkly ass vampire and creepy werewolf imprinting on a newborn, it's just-"

"Creepy?"

"Yeah!"

"When you say it like that it is kinda creepy." Kara frowned as if in deep thought, as if it had never occurred to her how creepy the whole thing was until this moment. But Alex knew that it was all just for show, since they had this sort of conversation about it before. Well, except the whole imprinting part in relation to themselves.

They recently watched Twilight because it was on at the time, under protest from Alex, but it was the movie night with the gang, and Lucy, somehow picked it on random, something the rest of them had not forgive her for, yet. So, Lucy lost her pick privilege till further notice.

Alex still didn't stop grumbling about how bad the movie was the first time around, and even worse the second time. Kara had to agree. She remembered how her high school friends were all going crazy over the movie and some of the boys started doing the creeping thing. She didn't quite understand it back there either. But now, with experiences came with growing up, she could see how horribly creepy the entire movie, was.

She didn't read the book, of course, Alex wouldn't let her.

To be honest, she didn't even wanted to see it the first time around, either. But Alex's best friend, Vicky insisted, so they went to see it.

With a frown, Kara remembered how much she disliked Alex spending time alone with the popular girl back then. She always tried to tag along, and most of the time the older girl let her. There were times that Alex didn't let her, and Kara spent that time waiting for her to come back.

Oh how clueless they both were.

"What are you thinking?" A poke in the middle of her forehead startled her out of her revery.

"Alex." Kara whined as she reared back a little, hand covering the spot that was poked.

"Well?"

Kara pouted for a moment, before deciding that there was no point resisting. Alex would never stop asking anyway. So, with as much air of reluctant as she could muster, the Kryptonian started. "Just when we saw that movie the first time."

"When we were dragged into the theater by Vicky?"

"Yeah, Vicky." If anything the pout just got bigger.

Alex had to suppressed a laugh. She knew she shouldn't have told Kara about her crush on Vicky. Her little Kryptonian could be so jealous at time, and she was pretty bad at concealing it. She often wondered if Kara knew how transparent she could be about her feelings.

Back then she could tell that her little alien didn't like her spending so much time with Vicky, and Alex appeased her by trying to include her as much as possible, but she'd chalked it all up to Kara simply didn't want to be alone, despite the fact that she also had her own friends that she hung out. But only at school, though, Kara never invited them home, even after they all deem it was alright for her to.

"Silly alien." Alex kissed her pout away.

"Or we could be Romeo and Juliet!" Kara exclaimed suddenly, her face brightened, with one finger held aloft, as if that was the best idea.

"No, we are not some silly hormone driven teens either." Alex immediately shot the idea down.

"But…"

"Why can't we just be us, our own not so romantic story."

The Kryptonian still pouted as she thought about it.

But they could also be counted as star crossed lovers, couldn't they. They were from different species and only due to special circumstance and twist of fate that they got to meet in the first place. Had things gone the way they were supposed to, she would've been decades older than Alex, and they would not have met at all.

Yeah, they did have their own epic romance.

"Well, we do have our own epic romance." She finally said and waited for the cute way Alex scrunched her nose.

"Sappy alien."

* * *

a/n : It's that scene when Kara and Alex first met, where Alex was looking down from the balcony and Kara looked up, I saw and I thought um... that would be a great hint for the epic romance, Romeo and Juliet (I know, it's not really romantic.. but you know.. bear with me). And yeah... no I'm not twilight fan, I thought it was creepy the way the wolf was imprinted on a baby, I feel like it's a kind of a cop out.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this ficlet. Comments are so very welcome (please...) and favs are awesome!


	6. lost child

first meeting

* * *

 **Lost Child**

 **XavAcid**

Alex tried to be as quiet as she could as she sneaked along the perimeter of a large estate. It was dark and the storm was coming. It'd been… she didn't even know how long it had been since she arrived on this strange new planet.

Earth was gone, she knew this, but for how long, she didn't know. She had no reference on time she had lost in that dark hole that was the phantom zone. She was the last. Her parents didn't follow like they said they would.

Now she was all alone.

She'd tried her best to survive, but she didn't know how long she could keep it up. At least she looked like them, otherwise, she would've been killed, or worse, by now. Still…

Her only concern right now was a place to stay dry for the night. Some place that wasn't so cold because warmth was not guaranteed, nor roof over her head, or food. Her stomach growl at the thought of food and be reminded on how empty it was.

She looked up at the large, looming building ahead of her, it was dark, indication of the late hour, and the fact that the occupants of the place was probably warm and safe in their beds, sleeping.

Closer to her was a smaller building. She could probably hide in there till the morning, to stay dry. She was shivering as the first sting of rain drop came down. Quickened her steps. Alex had found that she was strong on this planet, for some reason the strange red sun of theirs gave her power.

It was not all at once, and she was discovering more and more, and one of them was her speed. It was as if their gravity lessen by her will alone.

With a swipe at the entrance of the small building, the door slide open easily, and she breathed the sigh of relief. She did not want to break anything, in case there was some sort of alarm. It seemed to be some sort of storage, she could see clearly, even in the dark, shelves and things that seemed to be of little use.

Looking around the skinny brunette picked a spot that could not be seen from the entrance and settled down, she tucked a cover of some sort over herself and rested her head on her backpack.

Within minutes exhaustion took over and she fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Father," little Kara Zor El patted into the storage, there was going to be a dinner, and all her extended family was going to be here. She was looking forward to see her aunt Astra and her cousin, little Kal El. She wished aunt Astra would give her another little cousin to play with, but her mother told her that her aunt had no plan for a child right now, and Kara was rather disappointed, but she knew she could talk her aunt into it. She knew she could.

"Do you want me to get more…" she tripped over a lump of cloth that should not have been there.

Alex was deeply asleep one minute and the next she found herself wide awake, someone found her. Quickly she ripped the cloth off of her and she found herself looked up into a pair of startling blue eyes.

"W- who…"

She used a burst of speed to grab the girl and cover her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Please, please." She spoke quickly, trying very hard to form word that she was unfamiliar with. "Don't scream.. I'm not.. I won't hurt you."

* * *

a/n : Well, it sort of happened. What if it's Alex who was the last and her parents sent her to Krypton instead of the other way around. Kara was the one who found her. I appreciate all the comments, and favs. Thank you guys for reading.


	7. another trip?

Someone is visiting Cat Grant, Alex and Kara might have to babysit. Almost like an extra from It's Supposed to be a Date.

* * *

 **Another Trip**

 **XavAcid**

Cat Grant gestured for her long time friend to sit on the other side of her expensive white leather couch. This was an unexpected visit from the Editor in Chief of Runway, they hadn't seen each other since the last big gala for some charity or other. She couldn't even recall what charity it was, there were so many of them throughout the year that the details just sort of bled together.

The both of them were very busy, career oriented women. To see each other outside of those things were very rare, especially when Miranda was not in town for any other business. And she was not in the habit of just dropping by on her vacation, they were not that sort of friends after all.

So, when she looked up from her work and saw signature white hair of Miranda Priestly heading her way as she exited Cat's personal elevator, it was definitely gave her a pause.

As soon as five inch Louboutins clacked at the entrance of her glass encased office she already called for her puppy of an assistant, who was right in front of her friend to announce the arrival of her unexpected guest, to get her and her guest a latte. "Hot." She emphasized, while she really did not need to, Sunny Danvers was the best assistant she ever had, and while there were some bumps along the way, she had not been disappointed with the young woman.

Still, she felt like she wanted to show off a little, seeing how Miranda herself was notorious for changing assistants like one would a pair of stocking.

And like an overeager puppy that she was, her assistant immediately sprung to action.

"So, what bring you to National City?" Cat asked as her friend settled comfortably on the other side of the couch.

"Can't I just drop by to see my friend?" Miranda grinned mischievously back at her.

They both knew that it was simply impossible for either of them to just suddenly drop everything and went on a visit. Their vacations always required preparations and plans and many, many contingency plans. Spontaneity was a luxury they couldn't really afford.

"To tell you the truth," the woman spoke with an air of nonchalant, but Cat could tell that she was anything but. "My girls are hoping to meet with Supergirl."

"I see." Cat smiled, it was a known fact that Miranda would do anything for her twins. Like she would for Carter, so if there was anything she could do to make him happy, she would do it in a heartbeat. This explained why Miranda Priestly would voluntarily spend her hard earned vacation time in National City.

"Perhaps you could arrange it for me, somehow." Miranda Priestly knew better than anyone that even though they yielded a lot of influences over their respective domain they could not get everything. If that was the case she wouldn't have to control everything in her magazine to quite the degree that she did on regular basis.

"You know I can try, but I can not promise anything." Cat said diplomatically. "And it won't happen quite as quickly as you would hope." While she could make a lot of things happen, controlling a superhero wasn't something she could do. She could appeal to the suspecting people, of course, but it was all up to the hero herself if she wanted to meet.

Calling on her for a meeting with a couple of preteen might not be something the hero wanted to do.

Just then her assistant arrived with two lattes in hands, Cat Grant had no doubt that it would be center of the sun hot, like she always demanded.

With a quiet "excuse me," Sunny Danvers placed two lattes on the long metal tray she had in place of coasters, and as quietly as she came, she left to stationed herself at her desk.

Carefully, Cat observed her friend as she took a sip of her own drink. She already saw the disdain in her glazier blue eyes of the Runway's Editor in Chief, and waited to see the surprise. She didn't know how the girl did it, although she suspected something that she would not say out loud, but she was eager to show off her assistant to Miranda.

And there it was, a slight widening of her eyes when the first sip touched her lips. Cat had to hide her grin behind her own cup.

"Is the temperature to your liking?"

* * *

Kara was having a quiet morning, well, as quiet a morning as Cat Grant's office could get. Ms. Grant was busily approving a layout that was just sent up from the art department, and there wasn't much for the Kryptonian to do other than answering the phone, which was rather few today.

Her sensitive ears suddenly picked up the movement of Cat's private elevator, which warrant some notice, since no one other than Cat used that elevator. She was poised for some sort of action when clacking of high heels hit the marble floor announced the arrival of someone with white hair, dressed impeccably in expensive labels.

She didn't need anyone to tell her who this was, anyone in publishing world would know Miranda Priestly by sight.

Kara knew that Miranda was a friend of her boss, she had made many reservation for them whenever the woman came to town due to various business, which was not very often, but certainly very memorable. But in all these times that she was Cat Grant's assistant, Miranda Priestly never set her fashionably foot in the building.

And from Ms. Grant's reaction, this visit was a surprise for her as well.

She didn't try to stop the woman, but simply tried to announce her present to her boss, and readied herself for a trip to Starbucks. She didn't think a latte from Noonan's would do for the Runway's Editor in Chief.

The moment she heard her name being called she was up and out of the office as fast as humanly possibly, well, until she was out of sight, after that she super sped to the nearest Starbucks, which was always busy at this time of the day. It was never a good idea to make Ms. Grant wait, especially when she had guest.

Unless it was her mother, then she wanted Kara to be as slow as possible and so slow that she could get passed by a turtle.

Luckily there wasn't a long line at the place, so she pretty much breezed through the line and got her orders in no time at all. As a plus, she took that time to text Alex to see what she was up to.

It was a slow day, so she suspected that the agent was probably working on some side project of her own. Alex had so many things going on at work that it amazed her whenever she thought about it. Now if Alex Danvers wanted to take over the world, she didn't think anyone could stop her.

Good thing Alex didn't have that kind of aspiration.

 _'Shouldn't you be working?'_

 _'Getting lattes for Ms. Grant and Miranda.'_

 _'Miranda?'_

Yeah, she didn't think Alex would know who Miranda Priestly was, even while she was younger, the brunette was never one to bother with fashion or fashion magazine. Kara recalled the regular subscriptions in the Danvers household, and most of them were scientific in nature.

Even now, Alex only bothered to get CatCo magazine when there was some article about Supergirl, and teased her with it. But Kara knew that Alex was proud of her.

She had seen that first issue with Supergirl on the cover framed in her office at home. Alex always took pride in her, and the thought made her want to wiggle in pleasure.

 _'Miranda Priestly, Runway's Editor in Chief.'_ As if that would make it any clearer to Alex.

 _'Oh yeah, I think I know who she is.'_

 _'You do? How? You don't read fashion magazine!'_

 _'Well…'_

 _'OMG! My life is a lie!'_

 _'Ok, overdramatic alien, calm down, one of my college roommates read it religiously. I tripped over a stack or two of it before.'_

 _'Oh… you scared me for a sec there.'_

 _'Silly alien.'_

Kara smiled to herself, this was the little things that made her day better. Alex just made everything better. Just then her name was called and she went up to grab the latte and she was on her way back to CatCo Plaza.

* * *

"Keira!"

Miranda internally winced at the loud voice, she herself rarely ever raise her voice, she'd learned that the louder she got, the less people listened. So she purposely kept her speaking voice low, at conversational level, and that forced everyone to pay attention, to lean in, least they missed something important.

And she never repeated herself.

Cat Grant, on the other hand, did not employ the same strategy that she did. Apparently her friend prefer the entire office to hear when she call.

Then the girl, a sunny blonde winced once, as if she was being shouted at, but she was very quick, much quicker than she thought possible.

Miranda was impressed.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

This girl was much better than that slip of a girl she had as her second assistant right now. She even got the temperature of her coffee right the first time. It was searing hot, just the way she preferred. None of her assistants ever gotten it right, not the first, or even the fifth time.

Now if they could do something about her preppy outfit and the glasses.

"Called that place I went to last week, make reservation for seven o'clock. Call Claire to pick up Carter from school, then pick up Miranda's daughters from the hotel."

During all of this Kara nodded and made note of everything mentally, while texting Claire, Carter's current nanny exactly what her boss ordered, as well as the information that was not given. She would roll her eyes if she could, Ms. Grant was showing off.

Kara was not a prideful person, but she was proud at the job she was doing. Still, this was a little embarrassing, if Alex knew, the brunette would probably laugh, and teased her mercilessly, but her hazel eyes would glow with pride.

Her boss was not this vague about what she wanted normally, confusing, maybe, but not vague.

Miranda Priestly, on the other hand, she had heard quite a bit about how she was, assistants had their own network, after all. And the woman, as she had heard it, could give the vaguest of orders and her assistants got fired for not understood them the first time.

No one must ask her anything.

She couldn't imagine working like that.

"Done," she said after a moment. She also had an in with the restaurant as well. It was one of Cat's favorites.

"Is Alexandra coming to pick you up?"

That question threw her for a loop.

"I… maybe? Um… is there something you need?" She couldn't imagine what Cat could possibly want with Alex. Carter would be happy to see the brunette, though.

"It is Wednesday."

"Yes, it is."

"And she usually pick you up on Wednesday."

Whoa, when did Ms. Grant memorize Alex's pick up schedule?

"I guess she does." Kara wasn't sure where her boss was going with this. Especially, with her guest was looking curiously between them in the room. Wait, did Ms. Grant somehow noticed that Alex was always there whenever Supergirl was on scene? And she was internally panicking at the thought.

If J'onn knew about it, he would definitely order Alex to stay behind when a team was sent out to help her. No, no, no she couldn't have that, she needed Alex with her. She needed-

"Carter had been mentioning that he wanted to see her and he had some question about his biology project or something."

-oh, good.

"I can ask?" She would not promise anything. Not that Alex would say no to her if she asked, bar any emergency, of course.

"Of course." Cat nodded, and that was the end of their conversation, Kara promptly went back to her desk. She didn't know what her boss was going to ask next had she linger.

Nope, she didn't need that. She could keep an ear out for their conversation from out here just as well as in the room with them.

Miranda listened to their exchange curiously. She didn't know Cat was close with her assistant, but then, this girl had been her assistant for the past two years, which was much longer than anyone before, and that was the both of their records combined.

And she wondered who they were talking about now. It seemed out of place.

"What are you planning?" Miranda asked after the girl went back to her desk. "And who is this person you're talking about?"

"She's my son's favorite scientist." Cat grinned. "I thought we'd multitask, since he's going to be here and he's been asking about her." She could see the question in the glacier blue eyes.

"And she is picking up your assistant."

"She's my assistant's girlfriend."

"I see." No Miranda didn't actually see. But she'd heard about her friend's pride and joy many many times, she'd probably talked about her own twins just as often. Mother's pride, she supposed.

"She's an interesting one, would make a good interview, except, I don't think she would ever allow an interview." Cat Grant said with an air of nonchalant to it. But Miranda knew better, they had known each other for too long to be fooled by such expression. "Also I've heard of your difficulty in finding someone intelligent, and beautiful, she would fit the bill."

"I see."

Cat grinned and took another sip of her latte, which was still sufficiently hot. It was a plus having Sunny Danvers as assistant, searing hot latte was just one of them.

* * *

Kara looked up as she heard the elevator approaching, and a recognizable heartbeats came to her attention. This one wasn't as familiar to her as Alex's, no one heartbeats was as familiar to her as Alex.

Who was going to pick her up later, she hoped.

"Kara!" Young Mr. Grant exited the elevator ahead of his nanny and let her long legs carried him over in excited strides.

"Hello, Carter." Kara waved to him with a big smile. "How was school?"

Then her eyes met the harried looking ones of Claire, and gave her an encouraging smile, she knew that Claire didn't like coming to CatCo, and apparently Cat Grant at work and Cat Grant at home was pretty different that it thrown the young woman out of the loop.

"Hi Kara."

"Hi, you got some more guests, I see." Kara sent a welcoming smile at the twins redhead behind her. "Hi."

The twins looked at each other then back at her and said hi back.

"I'm Kara, you must be Caroline and Cassidy."

The twins once again looked at each other, they were trying not to show much, but she could tell that they were impressed that she got their names right the first time. Well, she just guessed, but _hey, who's going to tell._

"Your moms are out on the balcony." Kara tilted her head toward the empty office before anyone could ask.

"I'll go say hi." Carter told her, "I wanna hang out with you."

He was much more outgoing now than when they first met. He often texted about his school day and Supergirl. And often to ask Alex science things.

Maybe she should just give him Alex's number, but she didn't think the agent would like that. And Carter had been very polite and not trying to ask.

"Ok."

The twins just looked at her curiously and followed Carter into the office Claire close behind.

Kara kept an ear out, but turned most of her attention back to the work in front of her.

* * *

"Alex!" Carter hopped up from his seat where he was sitting with the Priestly twins chatting, and rushed over to the brunette.

He had been waiting since he got to his mother's office, it's been weeks since that trip to NC aquarium that he saw Alex, he'd seen Kara, though, made a few excuses to come to his mom's work so he could hang out with her.

He did try to get her to babysit him, even tried to bribe Claire to take a day off so he could get Kara to hang out with him. Didn't work, but he couldn't say that he didn't try. He had other plans written in his notebook, with all the diagrams drawn up and everything . He was just waiting for the perfect time to implement them.

His mom would appreciate his effort, he was sure of it.

"Hello Carter."

"Hi." He was breathless with his excitement to see her again, he had so many questions. "I got some questions I wanna ask." He said quickly, afraid that if he didn't get it out, then Alex would just whisp Kara away, or his mom might whisp Alex away, he couldn't be sure.

"Sure, buddy, homework?"

Alex almost didn't make it to pick her little Kryptonian up today, she'd been working on a project with R&D and they were so close to a breakthrough that she didn't really want to leave. They, however, had been at it for the entire day and each of them were exhausted, too exhausted to see straight. Thus she'd called it a day, before one of them made a mistake that would set them back.

And she was just in time to pick Kara up, too.

She just didn't know she would be ambushed by one young Mr. Grant.

And who were those redheaded twins? She didn't know this was bring your children to work day. Kara never said anything. Was there such a day at CatCo?

Kara was watching them from her desk with an amused smile. Until their eyes met and she looked a little guilty. She could've warned Alex, but she didn't. Besides Alex didn't mind Carter, so she didn't think it was going to be a problem. Now, her boss, on the other hand, she didn't know what to think about that one.

For whatever reason, she seemed fond of playing twenty questions with the older Danvers whenever she could. It was comical at times, and terrifying at the others.

"Are you trying to kidnap my girlfriend, Carter?" Kara teased gently as she noticed Carter started to pull Alex away to where he was sitting prior to the brunette arriving.

"Oh," Carter seemed startle, as if he forgot all about other people. "NO!" he said quickly and now there were four pairs of eyes on him. "No, I wasn't I was.. I .. um.."

"She's just kidding, buddy." Alex gave him a pat on his shoulder then reached for her Kryptonian's hand. But before she could say anything else Cat Grant stepped out of her office.

"Alexandra." She greeted with a Cheshire's grin.

"Ms. Grant." The brunette gave a small nod toward the Queen of All Media.

"Keira, I'm borrowing Alexandra for a minute."

"Kara-" Alex corrected.

The next thing all of them know, Alex was being led - not physically, of course, no one would be able to do that, unless that one was Kara - into Cat Grant's office, as the woman filed many questions without skipping a beat.

Kara wanted to pout, and laugh at the same time. She'd seen this happened enough times already, it was like a game now, and she knew Alex treated it like one. She wasn't so sure about her boss, though. Even after two years of being Cat Grant's assistant, her boss still could surprise her on occasions.

"Who is that?" One of twins spoke up after a long moment. "Is she your friend?" The other turned to Kara and asked.

"That's Alex," Carter answered instead. "The best scientist, ever! And she's Kara's girlfriend." Then he started telling them about the trip to the aquarium they took a month ago. The twins seemed interested enough. But not as interested as they had been when the three of them were talking about Supergirl.

They even compared notes and the photos they collected from news sites.

Kara found that amusing.

She'd heard everything that was being said in her boss' office, of course, while she could ignore and even tuned out most the noises, which did not equal not hearing them, it simply meant that she didn't pay any attention to them and they faded into background. She tried to do that with whatever went on around her, but it was hard to tune out conversation this close to her and especially when her name or Supergirl got mentioned.

So she pretty much listened to everything that her boss said to her visitor, especially when the word Supergirl reached her ears, by then she couldn't even tune them out if she tried.

Now she was just waiting for Ms. Grant to call on James to 'pass on' the message that she wanted a meeting with Supergirl.

She and James, though, were really only on a 'friendly' term and not to where they were in the beginning. But she wondered if they were really friends in the first place, when he was clearly having preconceived notion about her.

While she was crushing on him - she didn't even know how to explain that- she'd ignored the way he was patronizing her. It was ridiculous. If anyone has any right to be patronizing it was Alex.

Who was now being introduced to Miranda Priestly.

What in the world -

* * *

Miranda eyed the young woman that her friend practically kidnapped, eyeing the way she was dressed, skin tight dark blue jeans, black boots, loose knitted gray sweater, and leather jacket. Certainly not like girls that surrounded Miranda day in day out.

Scientist, her friend said, this girl didn't look like a stereotypical scientist she'd imagined. She'd met a few, of course, and most of them were just bookish, like a couple of her children's teachers at school. But this girl looked anything but bookish.

Now she could see what her friend said about this girl would fit the bill for the interview piece she had for March issue, although she would reserve all judgement till after.

She noted that the children also followed them into the office, she'd seen them with their heads bent together, no doubted talking about the latest Supergirl's heroic actions. Miranda herself understood their adoration, she was a fan herself, except she would never really outright said so. She felt that she was a little too old to be fangirling like the children.

She was hoping to talk to the hero herself about the costume, though it was probably too late to be doing anything about that now. Since it was now an icon.

She wondered why all the blue and red cape, maybe she could get that answered.

"Miranda, this is Alexandra." Cat said with a flourish. She did enjoy her friend's confusion at the introduction. She wasn't about to share her own suspicion and theory to her friend. In her gut she knew she was onto something about her suspicion. But she wasn't going to trust anyone with this.

Alex, who felt as if she had fallen into a rabbit hole, offered a hand for a polite handshake. Maybe she'd stepped through some sort of portal and was now on Earth 2 or something. So, she discreetly did a visual sweep of the place and found it the same.

 _Wait, that vase? No, that's the same vase. The ugly pink cat is still pink.. I'm still in the same universe._

"Nice to meet you." Alex felt a little awkward, as a soft, cool hand gripped her own gently. She wasn't used to this sort of handshake. She'd spent so much time with people who used the handshake to size her up, usually with a very very firm grip.

They were always met with strong grip that she'd learn from being with Kara and having to work herself up to her little alien's level. Oh, she knew she would never be able to match Kara, but it did not meant that she would stop trying. She would never, ever stop trying to be strong for Kara in anyway she could. And if she had to be able to bench press three times her size so she could carry the much denser Kryptonian she would.

"And you." Soft smooth voice replied.

"Ms. Grant," Alex started, wanting to excuse herself.

"Miranda here brought her twins to see if they could meet Supergirl." Cat went ahead, and did not give the brunette a chance to speak.

"Supergirl?" That gave Alex a pause. "I guess National City is the place for it."

"They are big fans." Miranda spoke with a tiniest of smile as her children came closer to her.

"So is Carter." Cat nodded at her son.

Alex knew that, already, and she also knew that Cat was also a fan, a closeted one, but a fan nonetheless. And she wondered if there was a tourist pamphlet for National City that included Supergirl as an attraction. Maybe they should, promoting tourism speaking, but it would definitely create more problem for the D.E.O.

Already they got some fools with cellphone camera out everytime there was a battle anywhere near the populace, trying to catch it all, so that they could brag about it later, or sell it to tabloids. Either of those things were not good while they were trying to work. Now the team spent half of their times herding people to safety as well as trying to support Supergirl.

It was a nightmare.

Some of those footage were sold to CatCo magazine.

Alex eyed Cat Grant, did the woman suspect something?

Actually, she didn't even have to think about it, she knew Cat Grant suspected something, but now she wondered if there was something in some of those footages that could identify her. She was, after all, always there where Supergirl was. Officially, Alex was her handler.

She always had her helmet on, though.

The one time she lost her helmet during some shoot out resulted in a lecture from J'onn about wearing and keeping it on was still burning in her brain, and then Kara's pleading about her being more careful.

So, why-

"- Alexandra."

"Yes?" She pulled her attention back quick, and knew that she'd missed something. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I was working on some formula before I came here and it just stuck."

"It's alright."

She could see Kara from the corner of her eye, the Kryptonian was rolling her eyes, discreetly, of course, but Alex still could tell.

"I was just wondering if you have any suggestion for an outing for the children, seeing how I probably couldn't get the meeting with Supergirl right away and Miranda is going to be here for…"

"Two weeks." The Runway's Editor in Chief added.

"Yes, two weeks, I thought maybe we should keep the children entertain."

"I think there was…" She recalled a new birth of some fluffy animal or other that Kara wanted to go see at the aquarium. "Two new baby otters at the aquarium, and they are doing the presenting for Saturday. Although you can probably visit beforehand to avoid the crowd."

"And I assumed you could perhaps get them closer?" It was framed as a question, but Alex knew it was not.

Sure she could call Thomas and get them all inside and play with the baby animal even. But she had a feeling that Cat Grant was going to ask her to take them.

"Really?" Carter quickly chimed in, he wanted to hang out with Alex and Kara again. He had such a great time last time. "I'd love to see the baby otters." He looked to the twins, who were looking just as interesting, but with better control on their outward reaction.

Well, not many children could resist fuzzy baby animals.

Kara could never resist fuzzy baby animals either.

* * *

a/n : This was actually kind of what 'it was supposed to be a date' could've gone because I re-watched DWP and yeah... I had the scenario, but when I started writing that one, I didn't wanna add more because I don't think I can manage all the people. They could be running all over the page. And otters, baby otters.. yeah.. otter Alex...

I'm considering more on Lost Child, I might just do it in series of ficlets if anyone would read it. :D More otter Alex, more silliness later.

Thank you for reading. Comments please, and favs are more than welcomed!


	8. the three of us

Lena adored the two Danvers, and they her.

* * *

 **The Three of Us**

 **by XavAcid**

"I'm home!"

At the first ding of elevator arrival Kara was already by the door with a smile.

"Hello." A tired smile touched red, red lips, she leaned up slightly to accept a kiss from the blonde.

"Hi," Kara chirped. "Long day?" She quickly diverse the woman of her light coat and held her hand while she slipped out of her heels. Kara pulled her into a hug as soon as she straightened up.

"Very," Lena allowed herself to be embraced for a moment. "Where is Alexandra? You left together this morning."

Kara couldn't help the grin, the CEO would call Alex by her full name at least once each day, much to the brunette chagrin, she'd long associated her full name with the way her mother used it when she was reprimanding her. Lena, though, seemed very fond of it and the loving tone made it more tolerable for her.

"It is such a beautiful name, Alexandra." She'd told them once when Alex grumbled around it, "protector of men." And after that she still grumbled but not as often, and mostly gave an air of resignation.

"I made her take a nap, she's exhausted."

"Oh?" They made their way into the penthouse apartment, Lena still leaning against Kara's strong body, her present made the tiring day drain away.

"We were in the training room for like six hours today, Alex was training the new recruits." Lena had to kiss her at the pride in the young Kryptonian's voice.

"And you?"

"Well, she spent the rest of the day kicking my butt." She was sheepish at this. "I'm getting better, though."

"Good," Lena nodded, she wanted the both of them to be safe out there, the better trained Kara was, the better chance of them both came home whole.

"I'm making lasagna." Kara continued. "It should be done in about 20 minutes, so you should go clean up and change."

"Alright, love." Lena kissed her again and headed toward their bedroom while the blonde stepped into the kitchen.

With stocking feet, she padded into their bedroom, all the curtains were drawn, but she could still see a sleeping brunette in the middle of the king size bed. As quietly as she was capable, Lena went straight to the bed and slipped underneath the cashmere throw that Kara, no doubt, covered the brunette with.

At this close proximity, Lena could feel the soft exhale on her face.

She pressed the softest kiss to the sleeping brunette's part lips. She knew that while Kara would want her to wake the brunette up, she didn't want her to right this moment. Still, Alexandra could be cranky if wake from her nap abruptly, it was better to give her a gentle nudge and so she wake on her own.

Actually, just her being in here would eventually wake her up, but this was more pleasant, well, at least to her anyway.

And true enough, only a few moments later, Lena watched long, dark lashes fluttered and eventually dark eyes revealed to her.

"Lena?"

"Hello darling." The CEO placed a gentle hand on soft cool cheek.

"Ummm.."

Alex blinked a few times, trying to chase sleep away, but not trying to get up just yet. And it seemed the other woman was more than content to lay down with her. When she rolled onto her back and stretched Lena was right there, pressing her lithe body against her, chin on her laced hands on her upper chest. .

"Kara said you kicked her butt today." Lena started conversationally.

Alex gave a low chuckle and accepted the CEO's weight partially on top of her.

"I hope you two were careful." She continued, knowing that the brunette was not the most talkative person when she just woke up. It usually took at least a cup and a half of coffee in the morning for her to start talking, especially on her day off that she actually got to linger over breakfast. On the day that she had work, however, she popped out of bed fully alert and got ready in a blink. If Lena didn't know better she would've thought that there were two different Alexandra living with her.

Kara on the other hand, woke up like a normal person.

And Lena was more than charmed by the both of them. She felt so fortunate to have met them and be with them.

When Alex still didn't talk she reached up and kissed her, gentle and sweet. Strong arms wrapped around her.

"Guys!" Was their only warning before Kara leaped over and landed right on top of them. Well, mostly on Alex. She made sure to stop herself at the last second and gentled her landing, but Alex gave a small huff of breath anyway. Just for the effect.

They grew up together, after all, and knew all the tricks.

Lena, on the other hand, didn't know any of it, and gave out a squeal even before Kara actually landed.

"Dinner is ready." Kara said after a few minutes of rolling around on top of the the other two. "And if you don't get up soon, I'm gonna eat it all."

"Like you don't usually do that anyway." Alex finally said, catching the Kryptonian around the waist.

"Rude." Kara nipped.

After a few minutes of rolling around, they all got off of the bed and headed out. No need for the food to get cold.

They were family now, Lena smiled as the other two settled into their regular seats. A weird and unique family.

It always amazed her when she looked at them, and wondered how she got to be this lucky. To have them both in her life. Her two heroes.

* * *

a/n : the threesome no one asked for. I wrote it, just because. I do like Lena. I read one alex/lena by shatterpath because giggling Lena is adorable. And Kara didn't get tossed aside. Anyhow... it's just something that popped into my head and Lena can be their sugar mama and doting on the both of them. I actually wasn't going to post this, but I thought, why not. Someone might enjoy it.

All comments and favs are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	9. any otter name 3

Still furry, Alex got to swim in a kid's pool.

* * *

 **Any Otter Name 3**

 **XavAcid**

Alex flipped herself over in the water before she popped her head up over the side of the kid's pool. This wasn't so bad. It took her a little while to learn to use her paws and tail to swim. She felt so uncoordinated as she flailing about in the first five minutes. It was so embarrassing.

At least she wouldn't be drowning.

Small mercy.

Alex kicked herself away from the edge and let herself float.

 _This is kinda relaxing._

This was the first unproductive day she had in a very very long time.

The water was comfortable, but she suspected that it was probably more because of the fur than the actual temperature of the water. She made mental note to do some research into the property of otter fur.

Flipping around, Alex dove for some toys that Winn had bought along with the pool. She was pretty sure that Cat didn't ask for the toys, which meant that Winn bought it for her. Well, he was more like a brother she never wanted, but she'd keep him. She tossed the small toys around, some out of the pool to see if anyone- most likely Cat Grant- would come and pick them up for her.

She did this a couple of times already.

Cat reprimanded her, with words and a little scratch behind her ear - like that was going to teach her anything- Alex just squeaked back at her, and received the toys back. So, she tossed it right back out in front of her. Cat just picked it up and put it back in the pool again, muttering about children and pets.

That was fun.

As she popped her head above water she met with Kara's smiling face.

' _Kara!'_

"Hey, you wanna get out yet?"

Alex stretched up with her two paws reaching out for Kara.

' _Yes, I need food.'_

Otter metabolism kind of suck.

Her little alien picked her up like a child, she was starting to get use to being carried around by her ball of Sunshine now. Then she found herself being wrapped up in a towel, she didn't know where that came from, so she squeaked her annoyance as she was being toweled down.

' _Kara, stop!'_

"Oh no, you're not dripping all over the office, I don't wanna have to call maintenance." Kara said while rubbing the towel all over a squirming Alex, in different circumstance this might be fun, but not while she was all furry and the size of a kitten.

As soon as she stopped though, Alex sat up and fluffed herself out, making sure that every little droplets that still on her got transferred to Kara.

"Brat." Kara pouted at her.

At least there was only very little left on her fur, and Kara only needed to clean the lenses of her glasses. Whatever got on her clothes would dry out in minutes.

' _Ha!'_

Kara couldn't help but smiled at the satisfied smirk on Alex's furry little face, with her fur all fluffed up. Now she missed Alex, her human Alex, but she thought she might miss this version of her, too.

All cute and furry and squeaky her.

* * *

From Cat Grant point of view from inside of her office, it looked as if her assistant was holding a conversation with the little creature before picking her up from the water. The little otter was very smart, much much smarter than she thought. Was she a special breed?

Maybe she should order for an article on otters for the next issue of CatCo magazine. James Olsen seemed relentless lately, she should send him out to get photos of otters and their habitats. Yes, that seemed a good idea.

She made note to tell Sunny Danvers to tell Olsen about that article.

Then she had to laugh when Ally clearly protesting at being rubbed down. She certainly made it known by squeaking loudly and shaking her fur out until all the water ended up on Sunny Danvers.

She'd need to ask Keira if they had a pool for little Ally to swim in. The little fuzzy thing didn't seem to know how to swim at first. How did Ally came to live with Alexandra anyway. And who named the otter?

Oh yes, she realized that it was pretty much Alexandra's name. She was inclined to believe that it was Sunny Danvers who named the little thing. It was certainly cute.

Not that she was every going to tell her that.

Now, she should find out how long her sunshine of an assistant was going to be otter-sitting. And if she was going to bring little Ally back next week.''

* * *

"Keira!"

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara stepped into the glass encased office even before her boss finished calling for her.

Alex was by the door to the balcony, tossing the little ball Winn got for her to kill time. It was almost the end of her workday. They could go to the DEO after to see if they made any progress on the scientist, and the darn otter gun.

"Sit." Cat put down her tablet and indicated the big white chair across from her seat.

Kara looked at the armchair and then at her boss curiously, but went over and sat down. "Ms. Grant?"

"Now, Keira." Cat started, smoothing out her the front of her dress. "How long have Alexandra been taking care of Ally?"

That surprised Kara, and she could see Alex stopped playing with her rubber toy and coming toward her, looking very interested in their conversation.

"Um.. Not, not very long?" Kara really didn't know where her boss was going with this. Her eyes didn't leave Cat Grant's face, but when she felt Alex grabbing hold of her leg she reached down to bring her up.

"You said she's away?"

"Yeah, Alex had a convention she had to attend, she should be back soon." Kara settled Alex across her lap and started stroking her back.

"Will she be back by Monday?"

Now, Kara was starting to clue in what her boss was trying to ask. Apparently her boss got attached to Alex, well, Otter Alex.

"I'm not sure, she did say that she might have to take care of some business after the convention." It was hard for Kara to come up with a lie on the spot, her brain just stalled whenever she try to come up with something more believable. And she wasn't sure if Cat believed what she was telling her. Although, the truth was probably too bizarre for her boss to even come up with.

Alex gave a huff when she heard what her Kryptonian was saying, it was a wonder that she kept her alien self a secret until now. She was such a bad liar. To stop Kara over explaining things, she thumped her a couple of times with her tail. Hopefully she'd get a clue.

Kara felt small thumps of Alex's tail and stopped herself.

She knew she tend to babble, and that was the reason she could not lie convincingly for the most part. She just wasn't any good at it.

"So, if Alexandra isn't back by next week…"

"Um.. I probably have to bring Ally again." Kara's tone went up slightly at the end, making it a question.

"Yes!" Cat cleared her throat, she shouldn't sound so enthusiastic. "Yes, that is probably a good idea, we can't leave Ally by herself all day, after all."

Alex listened to the whole thing with an eye roll. Really, how was this her life?

Hopefully, they could get her to turn back by the weekend. This was enough of an embarrassment for the decade. After that she was going to have to teach Kara a few things about keeping a straight face.

"Well, now that it is settled, you can get me a latte." Cat Grant waved Kara away as she got up and quickly pulled the little otter into her arms. "Make it quick."

Alex found herself squished underneath Cat Grant's boobs as the woman carried her away to her desk.

She squeaked with indignation.

* * *

a/n : Short one, because I can't let otter!Alex go yet. Maybe DEO will find a way to turn her back soon? Or otter!Alex could be wreaking havoc around the DEO for the weekend.

Thank you for still reading. Thank you for the comments and favs. I appreciated all of them.


	10. Super

Kara and instagram.

* * *

 **#Super**

 **XavAcid**

Kara swiped through her own Instagram feed and giggling to herself as cuteness upon cuteness filled her screen. A lot of puppies and kittens, oh otter eating with his paw! She had to send that to Alex.

She'd made Instagram account for Alex months ago, and so far the older Danvers only had ten pictures, and most of them were posted by Kara when they went out together. She really needed to get Alex to be more active. Or maybe not, Alex's facebook was sterilized by the DEO, there were a bunch of scientific things being shared, very few, if any at all, were personal.

It was designed to look that way, Kara was told once. After all, Alex was supposed to be a bio-engineer. Well, she was a bio-engineer, a very revered one in her field, even though that was a very small part of what she did day-to-day. If only the world were privy to what Alex Danvers was capable of, she'd be beyond famous.

But Kara digressed.

Back to her sparse Instagram feed.

Alex needed to post more.

And for fun, Kara started searching for _#Supergirl_. Just to see what people were posting about her. A bunch of them were little girls dressed up as Supergirl, they were adorable. Some were of her from Magazine and newspaper.

One caught her eyes.

It was from an alien attack scene a few days ago, the dust was still in the air. And she was standing sideway, with Alex next to her.

The agent had her helmet off, she took it off afterward because of the dust that got on the visor Kara recalled. The picture didn't exactly got her face, only about a quarter of her face and mostly her hair. Her first thought was, Alex looked so good in her tactical black and gun on her hips. Her own hand was on the brunette's shoulder.

Kara was about to press the little heart icon, she noted the tens of thousands of likes on the picture already, but before she could add her own, her eyes dropped to the tags. The usual ones were there, then she saw it. _#SuperAgent_.

 _Oh that's a good one, I really have to show Alex._

So she pressed like, and pressed on _#SuperAgent_ , just to see if there was anymore.

 _Whoa!_

There were many many more than she originally thought.

Most were taken with Supergirl.

They were almost always on a mission together anyway. Unless it was just regular crimes and accidents.

But there were ones, albeit not that many, of just _#SuperAgent_ alone. Or whom they assumed to be her, anyway. Some were really Alex, Kara would recognize her anywhere even with her back turned and wearing helmet, but the rest weren't. Reading through the comment sections, a lot were asking who she was, if anyone knew.

She was going to show this to Alex later.

* * *

"I'm what?"

"SuperAgent."

Kara grinned as she stole a piece of omelette from Alex's plate. She looked up to see the brunette stared at her, slacked jaw. Kara put her fork down and palmed Alex's phone. She pulled up Instagram and with a few quick type she handed it over with the screen facing her.

They were having breakfast at one of the brand new outdoor cafe Kara found while flying through the city one day. So far, their breakfasts were very good, and the price was pretty reasonable. It took very little convincing for the older Danvers to come with her. Apparently she was getting sick of eating at Noonan's every time they went out for breakfast. But Kara loved their sticky buns, though, and that was the only reason why Alex allowed herself to be dragged there.

Alex took the phone and started scrolling through the photos, half eaten breakfast forgotten.

The Kryptonian took the opportunity presented to her to quickly take the plate and shoved whatever left of the fluffy eggs into her mouth in two bites, then grabbed the side bacon, but before she could take a bite of it, Alex's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

Kara was surprised at the strength of the grip. _Whoa, Alex is really strong!_

"Oh no, you're not taking my bacon."

"We can order more?" Kara turned puppy eye on.

And Alex, as expected, grudgingly allowed her the rest of the bacon. She was still hungry, though, her little Kryptonian stole all her eggs, too.

"Here, there are some good ones of you." The alien took her phone back and quickly scrolled to her favorite post of Alex's and showed it to her.

Alex frowned, at least her face couldn't be seen from that angle. She didn't want to have to tell J'onn, she was sure they would have to hack whomever owned the account and take all the _SuperAgent_ down, and that might create more problem.

"Maybe I can post as Supergirl." Kara mused aloud.

Alex snapped her head back around but before she could say anything to protest that thought Kara pushed their faces together and took a picture.

"There!"

And before Alex knew it, Kara posted their selfie on her Instagram, she even tagged it my _#SuperAgent_.

 _Shit._

* * *

a/n : Thanks for reading.


	11. lost child 2

**Lost Child 2**

 **XavAcid**

It'd been over a month since that night.

The night that their daughter, Kara found the girl from far away planet.

They were reluctant at first, but neither of them could stand their only child begging for them to help. Zor El, who was the scientist of the family examined her to make sure that she did not carry any diseases, and or pathogens that could harm them.

With Alura being High Judicator, she was able to use her connection to obtain documentation and identification for their young charge. They'd decided to keep her status as an alien a secret. At least for now. The last thing they needed was for science guild or military guild to come for the child and took her. And in the midst of all that they would surely break their own child's heart.

It took them a while to be able to get her name.

Alexandra of the Danvers.

And even longer to get the whole story out. Of how she came to be on their planet, and why. For such a young girl, she put on such a brave face when it was obvious that she was terrified of what could happen to her. It took them some time to reassure her. Her parents, whoever they were, should be proud.

Their first difficulty was the language barrier.

But they got through it, Alex was smart, so smart. It took her barely anytime at all to learn their language, she spoke nearly as well as any Kryptonian now, and she was well on her way to reading it as well. He suspected that it would not be long before she was caught up and could, perhaps, attend the same school as his little Kara.

Already in the short time that the girl was in their home, the two girls were inseparable. Kara had taken a shine to her in a way that she never had anyone before.

Oh, Kara got along with anyone, all her friends at school, all her cousins, she played with them and would happily spend time with them, but with Alex, it was different.

These days, Kara refused to go anywhere without Alex.

And Alex seemed more than happy to be attached to her.

Another thing about their young charge. Her physiology was similar to them, except she seemed to be stronger, and faster, her senses were sharper. And they all seemed to be getting stronger by the day. Zor El had yet to figure out why, but he wasn't going to rush little Alex. He did not want to harm her or frighten her in anyway. He was fascinated.

"Father!" Kara ran down the hallway toward him, pulling Alex behind her. The little brunette seemed a lot more composed than his daughter.

"Hello little one"

He'd noted that he needed not to lean down as low as he used to to hug her. His little one was growing up fast.

"Hello Alexandra." He turned a warm smile to the little brunette. He was starting to think of her as another daughter, but she was still so very shy.

"Hello, sir." And very polite.

He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her briefly, she stiffened for a little then relaxed. "Come," he coaxed the both of them gently. "Tell me what you've been up to."

Kara giddily recited to her father what the both of them had been doing for most of the day, pulling Alex into her telling of their adventures.

* * *

Kara had spent the day reading with her new friend.

She was so very happy to have Alexandra- Alex, with her. She didn't understand the shortening of her name, but if Alex wanted it that way she was going to call her Alex. Kara felt like Alex was hers now, she didn't really understand why. Kara wanted to ask her mother about that. Or her aunt Astra.

Her parents were talking about clearing out their extra room for Alex, but in the meantime, she was sharing with Kara. Normally, she didn't mind sharing things with other children, Kara was the only child, so any other children she'd shared things with her were mostly her cousins, but not very often.

Still, she couldn't imagine even sharing bed with any of her cousins, but she had no trouble at all sharing with Alex. Now, a month later, she didn't want it any other way.

It was so much fun to show things to Alex, to explain things to her of their way, of their culture. And to be told of Alex's life and family, and planet in return. It was all so fascinating.

On the pod that Alex came with had Earth's history stored in its memory, and Alex had shared it with her, and some to her parents. Mostly to her father, since he was the scientist.

Alex's parents were scientists. So, to Kara, they had to be just as smart as her father. Her father Zor El was a scientist, too. She wasn't really sure what he was working on, but he was always working on somethings important.

"What is this creature?" Kara pointed at the image of small animal in mid air that Alex was showing her.

"That's a 'bird'."

"B.. bird?" The word sounded strange in her mouth.

There was no bird on Krypton. There was no other creature equivalent of 'birds' and she wanted to know how they could be in the air. And why did the fur looked like that. That got a giggle out of Alex, and Kara was glad.

While her friend smiled, she had yet to really hear her laugh. Kara tried to understand her, to imagine what it was like to lose everything. But her young mind just could not imagine things of such magnitude. But she wanted to help however she could. She didn't want Alex to be sad anymore.

Kara knew that her parents were working on adopting Alex into their house, she hoped that it got complete quickly. Her schooling was starting soon, and she wanted Alex to be there. Now, however she wanted to tell her father what Alex told her.

"Miss Kara," Kellex, their working droid announced her father arrival. "Master Zor El is home."

Kara perked up quickly, and hopped up from her seating position and took Alex's hand in hers. "Come Alex, let's go see father."

She felt her new friend yielded to her pull and they were off running to the front hall. Oh, she had so many things to tell her father, all the things Alex showed her, and told her about Earth, and all the things that they learned together.

* * *

a/n : thanks for reading.


	12. the three of us 2

It's their day off, and they went shopping.

* * *

 **the three of us 2**

 **XavAcid**

Today was their rare day off.

They usually didn't have the entire day to spend together, not to say that they didn't spend time together, because they did. They made sure to have dinner together, the three of them. But the entire day? That was something that was harder to arrange.

So Lena and Kara conspired together to drag Alex out shopping.

They sprung it on her right after her first sip of coffee, when she was still in tank top and boy shorts. Kara picked out her jeans and shirt and cajoled her into getting dress, Lena giggled when she heard the indignation in Alex's voice as she protested.

She'd already made reservation for their brunch.

Dressed in her designer jeans and low heels boots, the CEO was ready to go when the two Danvers' came out. Her smile widened when she noticed that Kara had picked their favorite plaids shirt for the brunette.

"Come on, I'm starving." Kara pushed them all out the door a minute later.

"You're always hungry." Alex grumbled but let herself be pushed out the door and down to the garage.

They bickered for a little bit over who was going to drive, Alex won. But she was the best driver between the three of them. Lena rarely had to drive herself anywhere, she had a driver. And she usually used the time it took to get to and from work each day to get more work done.

Kara was a good driver, her reflexes were excellent, and she had the patience to deal with reckless drivers on the road, but Alex was the best trained at it. She went through a course for defensive maneuvering, or whatever that DEO had their agents trained in.

The Kryptonian considered asking J'onn for a class.

* * *

They sat out in the sun, allowing Kara to soaked up as much of the ray as she wanted, and for Lena to get some color to her paleness.

Their waitress didn't even bat an eyelash when she took down their orders as Alex rattled off enough of them to easily feed six people instead of just three.

Kara couldn't stop the adoring smile on her face as she watched Alex took charge, like she always did, the brunette remembered all their preferences, reminding her of how this woman had always took care of her- them. Now they had Lena, too.

Who would've thought.

"Darling," Lena, who sat in the middle seat, between the two of them, leaned into Alex for a moment. "Are you sure that's enough food?" Her clear blue eyes turned to their Kryptonian, her smile turned teasing. "We have a growing Kryptonian with us, you know."

"I'm pretty sure you mean growing side way." Alex picked up her napkin and spread it out on her lap.

"Ha ha, you are hilarious." Kara stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

"Awww.." Lena chuckled, she found herself doing that more often now with the two amazing Danvers by her side. She'd never been so happy in all of her life. "You are a marvel," she reached out and cupped one pink cheek. It was such a contrast to how indestructible Kara was, with her bright smile and soft, soft skin.

Before she knew who Supergirl was, she thought that if she was to touch her, it would be like touching marble statue, smooth, perfect, and hard. She was glad to find that it was not true.

She'd found out more and more that the real Kara was the mixed of her superhero persona and Kara Danvers. Sweet Kara, bright as the sun.

She had never been more thankful than the day Kara Danvers walked into her office, and the fortune she brought in the form of friendship that offered to her so freely. Kara, whom should've been weary in dealing with anyone attaching to the Luthor's name, but she was not. And later Alex Danvers.

Brave, brave Alexandra.

Then they brought even more gift in the love and care lavished upon her.

Oh how in love with them she was.

Unlike a lot of people that came into her life, wanting to get as much as they could from her, because she was a Luthor, because she had trust fund, and later the company and the family's fortune. Alex and Kara didn't care for any of it. And Lena knew for certain that they loved her for her. She could be flat broke with no penny to her name, and they would just take her in, and loved her just as much.

It was a wonderful feeling.

She wanted to give them everything, anything they ever wanted.

Less than fifteen minutes later their orders started to arrive, starting with coffee and juice, then very large order of hash brown, eggs, and fruits. Large order of omelette, also a couple of sticky bun.

They ate their fill, of course that meant another order of sticky buns for their Kryptonian, and another omelette for Alex, because said Kryptonian stole most of Alex's plate and some off of Lena, too. Kara burned through calories like a fighter jet. A fact that brought on the envies from people around her. Alex was no slouch, either. Between the two of them, they could put away an incredible amount of food.

Lena could see the mortifying look on the wait staffs' faces, but they were discreet, and polite. Alex looked completely unconcerned with everyone else's reaction, Lena herself was only starting to get used to it.

She reminded herself to leave a big tip.

* * *

"Come on," Kara tucked on Alex's hand, "I want to look at some shoes."

"Arggghh, no more shoes."

"Come on Alex." Lena took her other hand and tucked at it gently, bending her knees slightly so she could look at her through her long dark lashes, she gave the older Danvers a pleading look, the effect only helped by Kara's pout. The combination of the two made her sigh, acting very much put upon, she allowed them to drag her forward.

It wasn't that surprising that they would stop at every store that striked their fancy. Or rather Kara and Lena's since Alex wasn't much for shopping herself.

She'd indulge them, though.

Especially when she'd learned that Lena never really shopped for herself, preferred to use personal shopper for her things. Because shopping by herself seemed pathetic, she'd never had any friends, or girlfriends to shop with before. It sounded lonely.

"Fine," she muttered lamenting the fact that they already had a dozen bags already waiting in the car, and a couple more that she was carrying.

"Yes," the other two looked at each other and giggled. They each took Alex's arms and led her toward the store.

Forty-five minutes later they were still in the same store.

Alex had long given up and let them picked and chose and cooed over various expensive shoes that she never really understood the appeal of. Though she had to admit, some of those made her girls' legs looked delectable, so she supposed watching them parading in those shoes could be counted as entertainment. And she got a nice plush armchair to park herself, so that was a plus.

"You can only wear one pair at the time, you know that right?"

Lena dropped herself on Alex's lap with a laugh. "But they all look so good." She lifted one leg up to show blood red heels on her foot. "Don't you think?" Her arm went behind Alex's neck and Lena rested her head against the brunette.

The staffs milling about the store gave them surreptitious look. They all knew who Lena Luthor was, of course, she was on the list of one of the hottest bachelorettes in the city. They didn't know the other two gorgeous girls who came with her, though. But it looked to them that they weren't just friends.

After all, Lena Luthor seemed to be hanging on to their arms, or rather onto the brunette's arm and giggled to the blond. Seemed like it would make a good piece of gossip, since the issue of CatCo mag that listed her as one of the hottest available bachelorettes just came out a month ago, and it was clear that she was not available. If the way she hung onto the brunette was any indication.

None of them were going running to the tabloid, Lena Luthor didn't look anything like the serious photo of her on the front cover of the paper months before, but that certainly didn't mean there would be no consequences to the person to sell her private life to the masses.

Another half an hour, and several pairs of shoes later, the store was making their quota of the day. Of the week, really, seeing how they sold several pairs of very expensive heels.

The group left the store, their voices trailed away and the staffs happily packed up whatever they tried on.

* * *

The next one they stopped at was more Alex's style than the both of them, and the older Danvers protested immediately when she noticed. She didn't need more clothes.

Ever since they became 'them' Alex sometimes came home to a brand new, very expensive leather jacket, or a new pair of boots. Those things were appreciated, of course, but she didn't need them. Lena often said that it was a perk of being with her, and Alex should get use to it.

To which she answered with an eyeroll.

And received a laugh in return.

Then more things showed up in her side of the closet.

"Come on, Alex." Kara had a firm grip on her hand.

"If we don't find anything you like, we won't get anything. I promised." The CEO added. It was such a strange feeling, when she was in school and still had the somewhat of a social life, with so called friends, classmates, they flocked to her, trying to get things from her. Here the Danvers, she practically had to beg them for her to buy things for them. Oh Kara was easier to convince than Alex.

"Right, ok." It wasn't really hardship by any mean.

"Darling," Lena started.

"We'll stop at that fancy stationery store for your nice fountain pens later." Kara continued. "I gave them a call and they got your specific color of ink in."

"Oh good, I'm about to run out."

"I know." Kara always kept an eye on things that Alex used and very specific about, mostly her stationery. She did the same for Lena, but the CEO was less neurotic about them. Lena could use a $1.99 pen to take notes just as well as a platinum Montblanc. "You and your weird obsession with stationery."

Alex pouted at her, and the other two laughed.

They browsed the store together, Kara and Lena picked out some shirts, and jeans, none in bright color. The Kryptonian took it upon herself to get Alex into the dressing room to try on things. Lena couldn't hope to get Alexandra moving, if the girl didn't want to move.

Now it was their turn to be entertained as they wheedled the brunette into changing outfits after outfits, so they could see the fit of the jeans and made sure that they looked good on their precious Alexandra, of course. They couldn't let her look any less than her delectably badass self.

"What do you think of this one?" Kara held up emerald green loose knitted sweater.

"I don't think you have this color." Lena took it, then rubbed the fabric between her fingers, she liked the feel of it, and already imagining cuddling into it after Alex wore it. She so loved to steal some of Alex and Kara's clothes to wear around their home.

Alex eyed the ever growing pile of clothes and shook her head. "I think this is enough."

"Come on," Kara took her hand and dragged her into the changing room again.

Five minutes later she came out with the sweater, with her arms held out she spun around, so that the other two could see her, "ok, that's it." Then popped right back in, she had every intention of not adding it to the purchase pile. Really, she had enough clothes.

Only the prospect of more ink for her pen, and perhaps a new pen that kept her perk up as they headed for the register.

Clothes paid and bagged, Alex was the first out of the store.

* * *

a/n :

another one of the 3some no one asked for, aren't they adorable?

I'm glad you guys liked Lost Child, thanks for all the comments. Next up is more adorable otter!alex... maybe... unless I finish another idea before that. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks again for still reading.


	13. red string

something tied them together

* * *

 **red string**

by **XavAcid**

It was a nice, clear day that day: the day of Kara arrival, touching down on the Danvers lawn next to Superman, looking stark and small, a tiny girl in white next to the bulk of red and blue.

She looked sad and scared.

Alex was looking at her from the balcony of her room, their eyes met, and Alex felt her world shift. Even the present of the man of steel did not register. Thin red thread in the peripheral of her vision. She didn't pay attention to it.

When Superman left, the little girl stayed.

They were introduced, each wearied of the other, for different reasons.

Now over a decade later: they were the best of everything to each other. When Kara presented herself to the world as Supergirl Alex remained Kara's protector, like when they were still children.

But instead of punching anyone that harassed her Kryptonian in the hallway, now she shoot them for threatening Supergirl: with big guns.

"Alex!"

Supergirl felt her world shift and color bled away when the agent was hit by the last ditch effort to get away. She dove forward and caught her before Alex could hit the ground, her helmet fell away moments before. With one quick move, she wrapped the fallen agent in her cape and took off, leaving small crater in her wake. Knocking everything back, and windows shattered with the force of her move.

She didn't care.

She would've broken the sound barrier had it not be because of her precious cargo.

Supergirl left another crack in the reinforced concrete when she landed without slowing down. Several agents were pushed against the wall as she passed them on her way to medical bay.

"I need somebody here, now!" She shouted the moment she arrived, the glass door slammed opened, spiderweb formed on impact.

The field team did not get the chance to warn them ahead of time it seemed, so it took the medical staffs a moment to gather their wits.

"Put her here." Dr. Hamilton stepped forward and directed their resident Kryptonian to put down the fallen agent on one of the exam table. "What happened?" She asked quickly.

"She got hit," Supergirl said quickly, describing what she saw. She stepped closer to the bed on the opposite side from the doctor. She had to step back when the other doctors came around the bed and started checking over their lead agent.

For a minute their resident Superhero planted herself, none could move her, until Dr. Hamilton, one of the few that were more familiar with them, gently asked for her to step back, after she bumped into her a few times, so that they could work on Agent Danvers.

Only then Supergirl backed away, but she did not leave.

* * *

"Kara?"

Groggily, Alex slow became aware of the weight across her hip, one of her arm was going numb. What the hell happened? She didn't need to look down to know what or who it was that the weight on top of her body belonged to.

"Alex?"

"What? Ow…" Her head was killing her.

"You got hit," Kara's watery blue eyes appeared in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head's gonna explode."

"I'll get the doctor."

A red streak left the room, and back in seconds. Kara was still in her Super-suit.

"Dr. Hamilton is on her way."

A minute later the good doctor arrived and she quickly checked the agent over.

Dr. Hamilton was careful about checking over Agent Danvers, there was no way she was going to invite the wrath of Supergirl if something more serious was going on and she missed it. No one wanted Supergirl angry with them. And nothing set their resident Kryptonian off like an injured Alex Danvers.

So it was a really good thing that Agent Danvers only had mild concussion. The scans revealed nothing severed, and she told them so.

Supergirl hovered, she refused to leave the room.

"I'll give you some pain killer for that headache, but everything seems to be fine, Agent Danvers."

"Thanks Doc."

And she stressed how important it was for the agent to get as much rest as possible. Danvers rolled her eyes, she'd expected that. Supergirl on the other hand, she was nodding like a bobble head.

"I'll make sure she get the rest." Supergirl stepped up fully in her heroic post, and she nodded once, firmly.

Dr. Hamilton wasn't so sure, but she left her in the Kryptonian's capable hands anyway.

Alex rolled her eyes as she watched the exchange, seriously, other than the headache, her body didn't feel any different, only the pins and needles on her arm because Kara was laying on it. She let her eyes drifted all the ceiling, her eyes felt dry, though.

With her left hand, she rubbed her eyes, then something red caught her eyes. The agent blinked a few times, just to clear out the grit and looked at the red that happened to be attached to her left ring finger.

She stared at it in stunned silent, the red she saw wasn't a ring, but a string. Thin, whispery, red string that didn't just attach to her finger only. It extended from her hand, the thread ran down to the side of her bed. Alex followed it with her eyes and found the other side of it attached to Kara's hand.

Kara's left hand.

Kara's ring finger of the left hand.

Neither Dr. Hamilton, or the nurse that came in a few minutes earlier to give her pain killer made any comment about it. Like they didn't even see it. Her Kryptonian was busy talking to the doctor, Alex was too confused about the string to listen to what they were talking about, even though they were talking about her.

When the doctor left the room and Kara came to her bedside again, she noticed the string seemed to shorten itself.

"Kara, what's with the red string?"

"What?" Blonde head turned this way and that, to see what the agent was talking about. "What string?"

"This." She held up her left hand, and gestured at her little alien's left hand. "I'm not gonna suddenly run away, you don't have to tie me to you, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex." Her little alien frowned, looking down at her own hand, and saw nothing. "What red string?"

* * *

She wasn't going to panic, yet.

Supergirl paced the hallway after hovering over Dr. Hamilton and the good doctor bounced off of her one too many times. After she nearly fell on her butt, she asked politely for Supergirl to wait outside.

She couldn't help but worried about Alex, somehow the older Danvers saw something no one else did. She didn't understand. She was a Kryptonian, her vision was much more superior than humans'. And she could not see any string that Alex swore she saw tying to their hands.

"What's wrong?" Kara went over as soon as she saw the door open, "what's happening? Is Alex ok?" She asked quickly.

"Everything seemed to check out, so I'm sending Agent Danvers for some more scan. Maybe we missed something on the first round." She paused, noticing how anxious their resident Super was starting to look. "I'm sure it's nothing, Supergirl."

"Yeah," blonde head bobbing up and down. "Ok, thank you doctor." She didn't sound any less worried.

A few minutes later, the nurse took Alex to run more tests.

Supergirl was following close behind.

* * *

"How's Alex?"

Startled Kara's head snapped to the side, she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice J'onn approaching her. His outward appearance was calmed, his concern was that of a superior officer to his subordinate, but she knew better though, in his Hank Henshaw's disguise, she could still the tightness around his dark eyes, little creases around his mouth.

J'onn was worried.

"Nothing so far," she replied, turning back to look at ever increasingly annoyed older Danvers. "She's getting restless. She said she didn't feel anything, no double vision, nothing fussy, just the red string."

"Red string?"

"I know, it's pretty random, isn't it?" Once again she lifted her left hand up to take a long look, narrowing her eyes to focus. "I don't see anything."

J'onn frowned, "she saw red string on you?"

"Yeah, tied to her hand."

"One on your hand and one on hers?" J'onn was confused.

"No, same string, tied to her hand, and mine."

Well, that was interesting.

* * *

a/n : Hope you like, I appreciated all the comments and favs and follows, thank you.


	14. any otter name 4

yup, still fuzzy

* * *

 **any otter name 4**

by **XavAcid**

Kara pushed the door to her loft close with the heel of her left foot, since her hands were full. Alex was, for once, quiet in the messenger bag she put her in, unlike this morning when she protested and squirmed until the Kryptonian had to carry her in her arm instead.

Apparently today was taxing to her little otter system.

Even though she hadn't done much except played, ate, and napped.

Next time she wanted to be the one got turned to otter.

Kara carefully put the bag containing Alex on the couch before deposited everything else at the kitchen's island with a big sigh. She had to take Alex out of the bag, actually, she'd expected the older Danvers to be squirming her way out of it by now. Maybe that last swim had done her in, she was completely pooped that she barely even opened her eyes to see who was carrying her.

 _Speaking of…_

It was almost a battle to get Alex from Cat.

She had to practically use her superspeed to take Alex from Cat's arm, and even then she had to be careful not to grab too hard, her boss really held on. Until Alex squeaked, mostly because she was annoyed, not hurt, that she released her. Alex squeaked and grumbled the entire time, and Cat wrapped her in soft throw- probably in apology- she only quiet down after a minute of Kara placed her in her messenger bag.

Her boss seemed intending on taking little Ally home, which, of course, was not possible. She couldn't just let Cat Grant take Alex home, she had a feeling that had she let her boss take Alex home she may never see her again. Maybe she should look up some legality of owning an otter or something, for her boss. She was pretty sure it was impossible. Maybe a cat? Ferret?

After a minutes or so of no movement, Kara looked into the bag to see Alex completely passed out. So she gently took her, and the soft blanket that her boss wrapped her in, out.

Kara let her nap on the couch while she went and ordered some food for herself, and put the raw fish and clams in the fridge for Alex when she woke up.

Now, she was going to have to call Hank and see the progress of that gun.

Kara wasn't really sure if she was hoping for the gun to be finished, or not. She knew she would miss otter Alex, she was so adorable in her grumpiness. Even when she squeaked in irritation Kara thought she was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Everyone in the office said so.

She over heard them, there was no way around it with her super hearing. And when they made excuses to come see her, because no one brave enough to make any kind of excuse to actually set foot in Cat's office. But glass walls… they could still see Alex playing.

The worse culprit was Helen from sale. She was the first one to see Alex when she brought up a some paperwork for Ms. Grant. She went and told everyone about little otter in the boss's office. Then she came up three times, with a folder in her hand, and would stop in front of Kara's desk, and pretended to talk to her, without the talking part, and the folder was the same one. It was amusing at first, for only about a minute. After that it was a parade of people suddenly needed to ask Kara about something.

It was a good thing that Ms. Grant caught on to the people that normally would never be caught dead on her floor suddenly coming up in stream. She put a stop to that immediately.

She really missed her Alex.

She wanted to hug her and cuddle with her, and watch movie with her on the couch, sharing pizza, and Chinese food, and fight over the last potsticker.

* * *

Ten minutes and a phone call later, Kara learned that Alex might have to stay an otter for a little while longer. That the best person for the job was actually the person that could not help at the moment. Weird otter toes, adorable squeaks that no one could understand and all that.

 _Oh, she's not gonna be happy about that._

As a Kryptonian on Earth, Kara had never felt the pain, except that time that she solar flared. But she felt that this might be the time she experience that thing Alex always suffered from when she was stressed, the headache.

Putting the phone down, Kara went back to the couch where she left little Alex to nap, and found her curling on her side this time, instead of flat on her back: her otter toes holding onto her tail. She tried hard to suppress a giggle that rising up and super-sped back to the kitchen island where she left her phone.

With a quickness that only a Kryptonian could manage, Kara took a dozen of photos, mostly to keep in her collection of things too cute to be real, and maybe, just maybe she'd share one or two with Ms. Grant. She was sure her boss would love that.

Sounds of photo being taken didn't wake an exhausted Alex, though. It was probably a good thing, since she would've been squeaking furiously… On a second thought, that might be too cute as well. But Kara didn't want to test that, not yet. She needed to fuel up before anything else.

A knock on the door came, with a quick look with her x-ray vision, the Kryptonian hopped up and rushed toward the door. She was starving. She almost gave the delivery guy a heart attack with how quick she opened the door and took pizza boxes from his hands.

Before the door even closed fully, Kara already crammed an entire piece of pizza in her mouth.

It was almost as if the smell woke her, the moment Kara put down the boxes on the kitchen island Alex woke up.

Alex was tired. She had never had such an unproductive day and still be this exhausted before. Even as a kid, she was always doing something, playing sports, doing projects, and never had she felt so exhausted. The intense training she went through to work at the DEO didn't drain her like this.

And now she was starving. _Great!_

Alex rolled on her back, her eyes barely open and already, smell of pizza hit her. Kara ordered pizza, and ate without her!

With an indignant squeak, Alex rolled onto her feet, fully awake.

 _Kara! Pizza!_

Before the Kryptonian could react she already kicked off the blanket around her, and swung her body down from the couch. She dropped to her back paws and scooting toward the smell before the Kryptonian could get up.

"Alex!"

Kara leaped from her stool, she couldn't believe that short little otter limbs on Alex could carry her this fast. Alex was already on her way across the room toward the kitchen, squeaking her complaint the whole time.

Kara scooped her up before she could get very far, Alex still squeaking and growling.

 _'You ordered pizza without me! I want some pizza!'_

"No, Alex. I don't know if you can eat it, I don't want you to get sick." Kara tried to explain over the sound, this was probably not the time to tell her how adorable she was. Even with her sharp otter fangs on display, and her paws hitting her shoulder. "I got you some fish if you're hungry."

 _'I'm sick of fishes, I want something else.'_ Alex calmed slightly, but she didn't stop clawing at the Kryptonian shoulder. It wasn't like it was going to hurt her or anything. Maybe just ruin her sweater; Kara had plenty of those.

"I got some clams and steak, too." Kara offered up some more choices to mollify her. "Honey, please calm down."

That seemed to do the trick, Kara gave a silent sigh of relieve, and kissed her on the nose. "I'll get you some steak, ok?"

 _'I want pizza.'_ Alex grumbled back, but stopped clawing at her. She rested her head down on Kara's broad shoulder, accepting the cuddle.

"Doc said we should stick to raw food for you, since we don't know how other food's gonna affect you."

She settled Alex on the kitchen's island, warning her not to touch her pizza and quickly grabbed steak from the fridge for her. She knew she was going to have to tell her about what little progress that was made on the otter gun.

Alex was going to be pissed. Maybe she should let J'onn break the news to her. That way Alex could not be mad at her for bringing the bad news.

"So," Kara sliced up the meat and fish in short order and plated them all up together. "How about we go into the DEO to check in with J'onn after?"

Dark eyes flicked up to stare at her, and the alien felt something that she was pretty sure was cold sweat at the small of her back. She valiantly tried to keep her expression neutral, but Alex knew her like no one else and she was sure that she was caught anyway.

* * *

The next morning Kara woke up to a furry tail stuck up her nostril. Somehow during the night Alex managed to climb from where she started out on her own pillow to the top of Kara's chest, and sprawled out upside down.

"Argg.. Alex." The Kryptonian whined, and pushed the fuzzy tail out of her nose and face.

Alex, still pretty much asleep just squeaked back and curled up, refusing to move; or wake up. Kara could almost feel sympathy for her, except Alex had been such a pain last night, after they dropped by the DEO to see the progress. Well, it was mostly so that someone else could tell her the progress of the solution to get her back to normal.

Even J'onn had bailed on them, and left the team of scientists faced the wrath of Alex Danvers.

It was not pretty.

They all were more afraid of her now than before.

Kara didn't think that was possible, but it was. The entire room jumped when she growl, despite how adorable Kara thought she was.

Alex was all fluffed up with self-satisfaction afterwards, too. The little terror.

At least it left her in a good mood. And it was a good thing that the lighter mood lasted the night, Kara didn't want to think about the mopping. Mopping Alex usually led to fuming Alex, and that was never a good thing.

With a deep sigh, Kara gently placed the tiny terror on her own pillow and slip away to get some breakfast. She took out more fish, and chicken breast, then chopped up some fruits, Dr. Lasgo, their zoologist told her not to give her only meat, but to add fruit and vegetable to her diet as well.

Fruit, she could do, vegetable, she wasn't so sure.

Just when she finished chopping up the fruits and was about to start on the veggy Alex's phone rang. For a split second Kara wondered who would be calling the older Danvers' phone during this time, since most people she knew was also working at the DEO, thus they knew her status as a tiny aquatic mammal. But then the ringtone registered, and her jaw dropped.

Eliza!

From the bedroom she heard a startled squeak. Immediately their eyes found each other's.

One alien and one otter exchanged a look of utter terror.

* * *

a/n : still fuzzy yes, and will remain fuzzy for the foreseeable future. I hope you guys like.. thanks for reading.


	15. any otter name 5

Mom is coming, what are they gonna tell her?!

* * *

 **any otter name 5**

by **XavAcid**

 _'I can't believe you told mom!'_

"I'm sorry!" Kara yelped. "I panic, I didn't know what to tell her when she asked why you weren't answering your phone."

Kara eyed the way Alex stood up on her two hind legs and tried unsuccessfully to put her front paws on her hips in her intimidating pose, except her otter limbs were too short. The image of her trying was so comical it almost made her laugh, but Kara refrained. If she laughed Alex would kill her, otter toes or not.

 _'And now she's coming over!'_

When Kara answered the call from Eliza Danvers, she honestly thought she was going to make some excuses as to why Alex could not come to the phone, despite the vehement protest from the owner of the phone herself. But she could not just ignore Eliza's call, especially when she'd already called several times on previous day.

After hemming and hawing for a few minutes when the woman pressed for answer, she blurted out that Alex was unavailable because she could not exactly speak English at the moment because of an accident. The next thing she heard was silence.

Eliza hung up. Kara frantically called back several times while Alex squeaked and growled in the background, until she received travel itinerary via text that the Kryptonian and the presently otter Alex knew they were in deep doo-doo.

"Oh my God, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna tell her?!" And Supergirl was reduced to a five year old, running in circle in panic. "Alex!"

The older Danvers first instinct was to yell, but she stopped herself. Kara was panicking, if she start yelling, or rather squeaking, the Kryptonian was going to panic even more, and it would not be good to anyone. So, she put on her big otter pants and be the voice of calm.

Right, calming.

 _'Kara,'_ she reached out with her little arms open, it was physically impossible for Alex to pull her Kryptonian into a hug like she usually would when she try to calm her down, but the gesture was enough for her to be swept up into a big, all encompassing hug. It seemed to work in stopping Kara from pacing a hole into the floor.

"I guess we'll tell her the truth." The Kryptonian mumbled, hugging small, furry body to her chest. "She's gonna be so disappointed in me."

 _'No, she wouldn't.'_ Alex squeaked back. _'She'd be mad at me for getting myself into this.'_

While they were growing up whenever something happened, it was always, always Alex's responsibility to make sure that it did not happen again.

And even though they had a big talk over Thanksgiving about unfair expectations, and harsh criticism that were placed on the older girl, they both were still wearied. Kara did not want Eliza to place the blame on Alex, at the same time she didn't want to be scolded either. She was not use to that.

It made her feel three inches tall. Was it how Alex felt all those years?

Now she felt even more horrible.

 _'It's gonna be fine, Kara.'_

A damp nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck tickled, and the blonde Kryptonian giggled. "Your nose is wet."

A whack of a fuzzy tail was her response.

 _'Rude.'_

* * *

Kara paced endlessly, Eliza's flight was going to land any minute now. She didn't exactly tell her what happened, since the woman did not pick up the phone, but instead took the earliest flight she could to come out to National City.

So, that was what Kara was doing right now: waiting for her foster mother at the National City airport. She left Alex at the loft, in care of Winn. She was hoping that Alex hadn't kill her friend in the meantime. It would be bad. She would've brought her, but she didn't think the older Danvers would like it if she had to stay in the bag the entire time. Or the car.

Besides, she was pretty sure they didn't allow otter in the airport.

She hoped Winn survived.

* * *

Winn tried to keep his eyes on the tv screen in front of him.

When Kara talked him into otter-sitting he didn't want to agree to it, he was man enough to admit that he was scared of the agent. She could maim him with her pinky finger normally, he didn't know what she was capable of doing to him with fangs and claws.

And with how cute she was, she could probably get away with dangling him off of the side of the building and leaving him there. No one was going to rescue him while they could be cooing over how cute she was.

But so far so good.

Alex was furiously tapping on the controller, he watched her Lego character moved through various obstacles at a fast pace. He was impressed. Her little fuzzy face looked at the screen with serious intent.

Suddenly she fluffed up and squeaked.

His head snapped to look at the screen to see her finished the level and her final score.

"How the heck!?"

Little furry face turned to look at him, all smug like.

* * *

"Well, you'll see."

Kara opened the door to her loft and lead her foster mother inside and she had to stop her explanation when she spotted the friend that she left in charge of Alex. It seemed that Alex was the one in charge at the moment.

Eliza did not know what she was expecting, certainly an otter sitting on the coffee table next to a small laptop clearly playing monopoly with Winn was not one of them, and it looked like the boy was losing. Badly. If the straggling few paper money on his side was any indication.

"Kara! Tell her not to take Park Place."

 _'I can't help if you suck at this!'_

"Alex?"

 _'Mom!'_

The entire ride from the airport Kara had been babbling about this and that and not telling her what she wanted to know the most. When she heard that there was an accident, she'd already expected the worst, knowing what she knew now, the real nature of her children's work. There were so many things that they kept from her, but she knew. She needed to see if Alex was alright. And Kara would not tell her anything, only that Alex was safe and that she would see for herself.

Eliza knew that her child from the star could not lie, Kara was the worse liar she'd ever met. When she was younger, she would squirm and stammer until she blurted out everything, it was so much easier to get the truth out of her than her eldest child.

Something was wrong.

Whatever that something was, she did not expect this!

"Oh my goodness, what happened?"

Alex was freaking out when her mom crossed the room in five long steps and swept her up in her arms.

 _'Mom…'_

"Oh honey," Eliza hugged her as if she was a baby.

 _'I'm ok,'_ she squeaked.

Quietly, and very very slowly, Winn edged a small pile of money away from Alex's side.

 _'Hey! Those are mine!'_ She quickly wiped around from her mother's shoulder to glare at Winn and squeaking, Winn, to his credit, knew he was being yelled at, even though he didn't know what she was saying. They had been communicating via text document that Alex would type in so he could read.

 _'Cheater!'_ She hissed at the cowering tech leaning away from her mother, looking in all the world like she was about to leap forward and clawed his face.

"Alright, calm down, honey." Eliza stepped in - figuratively, of course- and cupped the back of her head to bring her back to her chest when Alex was leaning dangerously forward.

 _'He cheat!'_ The tiny terror continued to hiss and growl, short limbs flailing about. _'Cheating McCheater!'_

Good thing that Eliza was used to her as a child and her antics, so she was able to adjust her hold, besides, Alex as an otter was much much smaller than Alex as a baby.

"Yes, I know, honey, and he's gonna apologize," she turned to Winn with a smile that said to do it quickly.

"I'm sorry!" Winn yelped from behind Kara, who was trying to get out of the middle of all this. She didn't even know why her friend thought it was a good idea to play Monopoly with Alex, she always, always beat him… though she had to give it to him, it was clever of him to use text document to communicate with Alex since so far Kara was the only-

Wait…

"You can understand Alex!?"

 _'You can understand me!?'_

* * *

a/n : At this point I'm starting to think that Ally should have her own adventure. Like 'The Adventure of Ally the Otter' or something. LOL Maybe I should give Alex and Kara a mutated pet otter (as in really smart one).

Getting bored of Otter!Alex yet?

Thanks for reading, I appreciated comments, so keep it coming please. Thanks again.


	16. any otter name 6

Mama Danvers' in town!

* * *

 **any otter name 6**

by **XavAcid**

Eliza sat down with Kara, Alex curled up in her lap, placid but alert. After they got over their initial shock of the fact that their mother could understand the squeaks and growls of the currently otter Alex, Eliza calmly asked for explanation.

"Well," Kara started and then she launched into the the story of how Alex got transformed to the furry little creature like she currently was. Alex only squeaked in to add a few things, but she couldn't really offer much more than what Kara had already said.

"So, you took her to work with you?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded sheepishly.

Behind her, Winn was sulking at the kitchen's island as he arranged his game pieces, muttering to himself about what game they could play next and researching his game strategy on his laptop. He just had to break his losing streak against Alex. This was extra special suck, because there was no one else to cushion his lost.

When they had their game night, there were other people that would be out of the game long before he did. James usually was the first to go, seeing how he was less competitive than the rest of them, either Kara or sometimes Lucy would be next, depends on whether or not Lucy was feeling competitive, a lot of time, Alex would go easy on Kara, hence the reason why she wasn't the first to go.

In any case, none of them had the heart to go all out on Kara, most of the time anyway.

And she took the losing like a champ.

Well, a champ with pouting as lethal weapon...

"- yeah, I took her to work with me."

"And that's alright with your boss?"

Alex made a sound suspiciously like laughing.

Interesting, he didn't know otter can laugh, or maybe that was just Alex.

He'd tried to leave at first, but Eliza said he should stay for dinner. Someone had to entertain Alex while they cooked, Kara added, or rather, Eliza cooked, and they both had to entertain Alex. So that was why he was in the kitchen area while the Danvers' conversed.

Well, then he was going to spend this time researching his Monopoly strategy, he was going to beat her one of these days. He also had to look for other kind of games, one she'd never played - needed to ask Kara - so he would have a chance.

 _Oh, the easy way to win at Monopoly, I should look into that._

* * *

Alex squirmed a little in her mother's hold, so instead of curling up she was facing Kara.

The Kryptonian was telling her about the progression of the otter-gun, and the scientist that made it, some part of it she just wasn't sure about, but Eliza understood them nonetheless.

Eliza was partly horrified and partly amused when her youngest child told her about the way the scientists at the DEO reacted to her oldest girl. She looked down at the tiny otter in her lap. Alex was looking very relaxed sprawling out on her back. Her furry little face was smirking, she seemed to be entertained by Kara's antics.

"She's such a tiny terror." The younger blonde spread her hands out as she said this, trying to convey how much she did not expected what transpired. "But she got away with everything because everyone thought she was so cute. Even Ms. Grant." She mumbled the last part.

"Well, she was a tiny little terror when she was younger." The oldest Danvers looked down, "don't you smirk, young lady. I remembered you terrorizing some older kids in the neighborhood when you were five."

"She was?" Kara's voice was high, like she was surprised, then she stopped, "actually, that didn't seem so surprising, knowing her."

"You came when she was was just out of that phrase, honey."

"I don't think she was ever out of that phrase, Eliza." Kara said with an air of practiced exasperation, eyeing the tiny terror in question with a grin. "She terrorizes the new recruits all the time, and last night the entire science team was so scared of her they jumped when she growl. Agent Danvers, the terrifying otter."

 _'Excuse you, alien girl.'_ Alex's small fuzzy form sat up, her paws came forward as she pretended to swipe at her.

"Now girls," Eliza tugged her back a little. "Settle down." This just reminded her of the earlier days when the two as teens would rough house, sometimes she felt like her heart might give out when she saw Kara tackle Alex or vise versa, apparently they still did that.

One alien and one otter looked up at the Danvers matriarch, their expressions identical in their sheepishness.

 _'Mom….'_

"Eliza…"

Eliza brought the fuzzy little creature up in a hug, the way the two acted helped alleviate some of her fears, they didn't seem so worry, so she worried less about the entire situation. Especially when Alex assured her that they had some of the best scientists in the business working on it.

"I think we should feed Alex now." Kara said after a while, and Eliza knew that her Kryptonian child was listening, Alex's furry face looked up at her.

"I got some scallops and trout for her." Kara bounced away toward the kitchen, where the forgotten Winn was munching on a cookie.

* * *

After a quick otter and Kryptonian feed it was decided that Kara and Winn was going to go shopping for the ingredients and Eliza was going to stay in with otter Alex, at first. But in the end they were all going together, since Alex kicked up a fuss that rival a two year old tantrum. She was getting bored from being inside all day, beating Winn at Lego Batman and Monopoly did not help lessen it any. A large piece of steak and scallops plus an apple for dessert only help to appease her stomach.

And Eliza did not trust them to not 'forget' the vegetables on her list.

"You have to stay inside the bag." Kara repeated for the tenth time as she adjust the padding for Alex to lay in. "This is such a bad idea," she muttered to herself.

"Maybe we could put a harness and leash on her and we can probably take her to the park for a walk later." Winn offered, then leaped behind Eliza when Alex reared back to glare at him, all her sharp fangs showing. "It was just a thought." He whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"Alex, calm down." Eliza scratched the back of her itty bitty ears before settled her into a tote bag that Kara was holding open. "Now, you behave."

 _'I'm perfectly well behaved, mom.'_ She argued from the bag.

That was the biggest lie Kara had ever heard.

She frowned up at Kara who was peering down at her with a matching frown, or rather they would've been matching were the both of them in human form.

"I still think you staying home would be better."

 _'I'm bored, and I wanna pick out my own food, thank you very much!'_

"You're still not having any pizza." Kara stuck her tongue out at her.

 _'I-'_

"Girls," Eliza sighed, it was like having two teenagers again, when did they regress in age, and why didn't she know about it. "We should get going, before one or the both of you starved to death."

"Yeah, let's go." Winn chirped.

 _'Shut it Cheater!'_

Winn, who could not understand Alex, unless she typed everything out, still knew that she was hissing at him, stepped back behind Eliza. "Help."

Another sigh, Eliza wondered if this was what it would be like had she had three children.

* * *

The four arrived at the supermarket a little farther than Kara's normal one, only because if someone happened to see Alex, and they got kicked out they didn't have to come back here again. Though as long as the tiny terror did not try to get out of the bag, Kara didn't think there'd be any problem.

Winn had tried once again to beg out of it, but to no avail. He honestly didn't know if he was going to survive spending time with the Danvers, even with Alex being an adorable little otter…. No she may looked adorable, but she was deadly, and she was at the perfect height to easily chew his ankles off. No, he needed his feet, he needed his ankles to walk, but when he tried to tell that to Mrs. Danvers and Kara, neither of them really listen.

Mrs. Danvers still insisted that he had to stay for dinner, since he'd been helping Kara out a lot.

He also had put up with Alex's antics without much complaint. _Just a lot of whining_ , the alien surmised, but not in Eliza's earshot. She still had to pay him back for the doggie bed and toys, and apparently Alex nearly destroyed one of his controllers. He said she slapped it off of the coffee table, Kara still didn't see how, Alex was just a small thing, but then she glanced over to the furry little creature that was her Alex with her furry little head popped out of the bag… _Oh… yeah, she definitely can get away with murder._

Alex was chattering in her high pitch squeaks with Eliza, who was looking at her adoringly, her tiny paws holding the side of the bag. Kara wanted to squee and grabbed her, but tempered it down, Alex would not enjoy being squished right now.

Then she decided that as soon as Alex was back to her human self she was going to hug the hack out of her.

Eliza tapped at her shiny black nose as soon as they got close to the entrance and her smart alec daughter quiet down, but she did not retreat completely. Kara rolled her eyes when Eliza didn't say a word, but then she remembered how all the other time that Eliza let things that she did slide without a word and felt a little contrite.

Until she saw a smug look on Alex's little furry face.

"Brat." She mouthed at her.

Alex just looked even more smug, if that was even possible.

They made their way inside, Kara immediately grab a cart and let Eliza lead.

Winn, who had never had to shop for anyone else but himself had always wanted to know what grocery shopping with the Danvers was like. He knew the amount of calories Kara needed to consumed each day, he just never get to actually see it in physical form.

So, he looked on with fascination as Mrs. Danvers led the group inside and started grabbing things while lecturing the girls about the nutritions and the lack thereof from what she found in their fridge. Winn had seen Kara's fridge, it was filled with… actually not much of anything other than some frozen breakfast sandwiches and ice creams, various flavors and combinations.

He often wondered how she pay for her food, CatCo didn't pay her that well, he knew. Until he met Alex, of course.

"No, no, honey, we're getting some green things in your diet." Eliza tugged Kara back when the Kryptonian tried to speed pass produce aisle. She grinned at the grumbling from both her children. "You both need to eat more broccoli."

"No…" Kara whined a little, looking at the green lump of the offending vegetable with a pout. "I really don't."

"And Alex, I told you, you need to set a better example."

Now one otter and one Kryptonian whined at the same time.

Winn would've snigger, except he value his own body parts too much to risk losing a leg, or a finger, he needed all his fingers to do various other important things, after all.

"Honestly." Eliza tsked, but she pulled the bag closer to herself, subsequently hugging Alex to her side.

A few other shoppers did a double take as they walked by, but no one made a fuss about the little otter, Kara figured that they probably thought that Alex was a doll or something since she was looking ahead and made no other movement. People certainly carried weirder things than just a doll. She'd seen more than her share of real looking baby dolls in strollers.

She didn't know why people would do that, they freaked her out.

Kara sighed softly at the amount of greens in her cart, but she continued pushing. Not that there was any other choice in the matter. She loved Eliza, she really did, and it was so good to see her, they didn't go back to visit often enough, but she didn't like grocery shopping with her. The amount of vegetable in the cart right now was making her stomach ache.

She eyed Alex forlornly, and pouted.

Alex was an otter right now and she didn't have to eat vegetable if she didn't want to.

It was as if Alex could sense her thought, she turned her fuzzy head around and gave her a sympathetic look.

A kid from the other side of the aisle was looking at them with his mouth dropped open, hand tugging at his mom's shirt, trying to get her attention.

Kara felt panic rising up, Alex on the other hand, once she noticed what her little alien was looking at, she turned to look at the boy right in the eye, and grinned. Fangs and all. Even at distance the boy turned pale and tugged his mother's shirt harder.

"Alex." Eliza warned her daughter once she realized what was going on.

Alex took one look at her mom and retreated into the bag.

Just in time, too. When the boy got his mother's attention, Alex was already inside the bag, and the group simply walked by the mother and son like nothing happened.

Kara still can feel his eyes following them, though, and heard his mom asking him what was wrong. She looked at the bag that Alex was in, pulling her glasses down to use the x-ray vision to check on her. The tiny terror had somehow scared the boy, Kara wanted to know how she managed it when she was looking like that. Must be some inner beast shining through or something.

* * *

The rest of the shopping went smoothly after that, Alex came back up after a few minutes of sprawling out in her bag -Kara checked - she then directed her mother to get a few more things that weren't on the list. Kara had to roll her eyes at the way Alex used her tiny little paw and her adorableness to her advantage.

But the Kryptonian did not complain, they got some Hot Pockets after all. She was pretty sure that otter should not eat those, but she did not say a thing, Eliza might still put them back. And she even snuck in a few cartons of ice cream for dessert. Yup, the ice cream was going to make the whole eating green things better. Not by much, but still better.

"She's like the size of a really small cat, how are you so afraid of her?" Kara was exasperated, but she kept her voice down, careful of little ears. Little ears that would take the information and ran with it.

"I'm never not scare." Winn whispered back, his fluttering hands grabbed a few candy bars as they got in line. "She's scary, and she could easily bit my fingers off right now." They both lagged behind as the grocery filled the cart that Kara was pushing. More than one person that crossed their path glared at Winn presumably because he let a girl pushing the cart while he just trailed behind her without helping.

If they only knew.

He could only accept the fact that all the females in this group were more badass than he was. Even Mrs. Danvers could probably kick his ass, Alex had to learn it from somewhere.

Alex wanted to scoff at the two goobers, they were whispering as if she could not hear them. She was an otter, not deft. Everyone was minding their own businesses, no one gave her a second look, but a tap on the nose from her mom made her go into the bag with a silent grumble. Really, they were leaving anyway, it wasn't as if anyone was going to throw them out now that they had a cart full of groceries they were about to pay for.

 _There better be burgers with fries tonight._

* * *

a/n : Still furry... Alex is, now I just wanna give the girls a pet otter. Maybe with the next installment of not just another day series. Um... there's a thought. Red String is in the work. Trip 2 is as well, and

I got some new toy, and the new keyboard feels really good to type on. I don't think I can go back to full size and rubber dome now.

Anyway, before I rambling anymore I'd like to thank you guys for still reading. Thank you for comments and favs, and for letting me know that you're not bored with this little itty bitty otter who is also a badass agent yet. Thank you so much.


	17. another trip 2

on to the aquarium!

* * *

 **another trip 2**

by **XavAcid**

How in the hell did she get pull into this thing again?

Alex sighed deeply as she maneuvered the SUV, her own, and not the DEO issued one, they didn't try to borrow Agent Bering's little N Slash this time. The tiny little car would not fit all of them anyhow.

Not all seven of them.

This was all because Kara's inability to say no to her boss, and Carter. And Alex's inability to say no to Kara.

So, Alex had to take most of her arsenal out of the back to lift the back seats up. She only left a couple of handguns and a few hundreds round in a locked box there. Just in case.

Kara, thankfully, still feeling guilty enough about sacrificing Alex's day off to tease her about it.

At least she had so many vacation time accumulated that personnel was more than happy to let her take a couple of days off here and there. And things were rather quiet on alien front, that whatever came up wouldn't need them both as much. As for the rest, well, they'd figured that one out.

She didn't complain, though, she didn't want to make her Sunshine of an alien any more guilty than she already was, at least not yet. She knew that Kara couldn't really say no to her boss, especially when the said boss framed it as a request. Still, she could be using the day to do something else. Like going on a date, just the two of them instead. It was such a nice day, too.

Kara felt a little bad, she really had no resistance to Cat Grant's request. And she knew it was a request. She could've said no, and there would be no repercussion of any kind. But there were other people, the twins looked very interested and it seemed they didn't get to do things like this very often if their excitement was any indication. And well, Carter had looked so ecstatic that she didn't have the heart to give different answer anyway.

Still, it wasn't Alex's job to be babysitting three children, and two adults. She'd have to make it up to the older Danvers somehow.

She really needed to set up a date for just the two of them. And she'd have to pick up an authentic Thai food for Alex later. Maybe tomorrow, she had no doubt that the children- or Carter- would demand dinner afterward. How would that work? She had no idea, she didn't really know how Runway's Editor in Chief would react to regular ol' pizza.

Well, it was probably too late to be worried about it now that they were on their way to pick all of them up. In the meantime, Kara fired a text to Miranda's assistant, well, one of them, anyway, and asked of her food restriction, if there was any.

It was a surprise that she didn't travel with one of them to assist her.

"I'm surprise Miranda's twins would want to go to the aquarium."

"What do you mean?" The Kryptonian came out of her musing and asked. "All children like aquarium."

"All children and you, you mean."

Kara pouted, she liked aquarium, and she was happy to go see baby otters, even though she wasn't looking forward to seeing the aquarium's director. He was sure to be there, since he clearly had a crush on her Alex.

"You're mean."

Alex laughed and grasped the Kryptonian's hand, she gave it a squeeze, then kissed the indestructible but soft skin.

"Oh, there they are."

At the front of Cat Grant's building, Kara's superior vision could see the five of them in the lobby, well, four and one of them, young Mr. Grant was already at the door, ready to meet them.

* * *

Cat once again tried to rein in her son, he was not normally very enthusiastic about an outing with a group of people, with the exception of the Danvers, as she had found out from the previous trip.

She had to admit that she did enjoy the trip to the aquarium as well, and she didn't mind going with them again. Carter was so excited when Alexandra agreed to take them, he could barely sleep last night. She checked on him a few times to find him still up and researching otters.

Until she told him that he would not have the energy for the next day. He quickly shut everything down and sleep after.

He was up with the bird this morning and he got her up, too.

Eyeing Miranda, her friend looked as cool as ever in her designer outfit and heels, although she settled for lower heels than her usual five inch that she must've had someone picked up for her, it was not possible for her to pack that in her suitcase. Miranda did not pack her own suitcases.

She probably had someone hand carried that pair of shoes over for her. Cat had invited her friend to stay at her place instead of staying at the hotel. And seeing how the twins got along rather well with Carter, Miranda agreed.

And now they got three children who were inching closer to the front doors as the designated time rolled around.

Carter was still the first to try to get out, though

The moment an unfamiliar black SUV came to a stop out front, though, he was out like a shot, and the twins quickly followed.

Miranda found herself a little apprehensive about spending the day out with her friend's assistant and the girlfriend. She was never one who spend her free time with an employee, with the few exceptions, and that was very rare thing in itself. Even those, she rarely ever meet their significant others, though it could also be argued that her employees that were close enough to her wouldn't have enough time to date.

But her friend trusted her assitant, and apparently they had done this before. She also heard all the glowing review of the pair from Carter. He was so obviously happy that they were spending the day with the couple. And by extension, her twins were excited about it.

It certainly was a new experience, she couldn't remember the last time she take this sort of trip with her girls, she had always been busy and a trip to the zoo or museum usually fell between school trips or the nanny.

Miranda decided that if her girls were happy, then she was going to be positive about it.

Soon, they all moved from the lavish lobby to the sidewalk, where a black shiny SUV awaited.

"Kara!" Carter quickly approached, as his mom's assistant exited the vehicle. "Hi!" His voice was high, filled with excitement as only a twelve year old could, the twins right behind him with matching grins.

"Morning!" Kara looked up to the two adults. "Good morning Ms. Grant, Miranda."

She quickly opened the door and moved the seat, so that the three children could get to the very back.

"Alexandra." Cat grinned as she went around with long strides. "I assume this is yours?" She asked as she slipped into the seat behind the driver. From the other side, Miranda was getting into the vehicle, she didn't need to look to know that her friend was observing the condition of the interior. The SUV was just as clean inside as it was shiny on the outside.

"Ms. Grant." The brunette nodded in greeting. "Ms. Priestly."

Kara slipped back into the front passenger seat and called out for everyone to put on their seatbelt. Then the blonde presented the group with lattes and hot chocolates that she made a quick run to get.

Cat turned back to make sure that the children put on their seatbelts and put on her own, then accepted the drinks, that was certainly unexpected. Then she eyed the colorful drink in the holder up front and guessed correctly that it belonged to her assistant. Who else would drink something with this many colors and no doubt filled to the brim with sugar.

Like Sunny D. needed anymore sugar.

"I'm surprise there isn't an encore appearance of that tiny box of a car from last time." Cat Grant started conversationally as Alex pulled back into the traffic smoothly. Apparently the size of the vehicle did not matter to the brunette seeing how she was able to maneuver it just as well with the larger car as the small.

"Had I known that you wanted to be stuffed into the N Slash like a sardine I would've brought that car instead." One shapely brow lifted up above the frame of the aviator.

"N Slash?" Miranda Priestly's soft voice questioned.

"A tiny little Honda." Cat turned to answer her friend. "Very practical in the traffic."

Kara was surprised at the praise, since her boss was snipping about the size of it several times. She turned to look at Cat Grant with a grin, "why, Ms. Grant, I didn't know you like that car." Then she turned to the older Danvers. "We have to get it, Alex!"

"Why do we even need another car?" They'd been having this conversation several times already. Kara didn't need a car, and Alex prefered to take her motorcycle if she could.

Kara pouted at her, blue eyes turned liquid, wide and pleading.

Alex didn't even look, but reaching out with index finger pointing to push her face away.

"Not the finger!" Her little Kryptonian reared back. "So, mean." She mocked whimper, the sounds of children giggling from the back, and she could see three heads peeking up from behind their mothers' seats. The two adults in the middle just looked amused at their antic.

Alex smiled and quickly tweaked her nose. "Silly girl."

Kara batted her hand away with a pout. She just needed to work it a little more and she just knew Alex would give in. It wasn't like Alex didn't have the money, she was certainly well paid by the DEO and the patents that she owned.

"What's our itinerary today, Keira?" Cat spoke up after she watched her assistant making eye at her girlfriend.

"Kara," the brunette corrected her.

"Well, Ms. Grant…"

* * *

They arrived in good time.

There were plenty of parking spots that Alex could grab one fairly close to the entrance. They all exited the vehicle with whatever left of their drinks in hand, and the same backpack appeared once again. This time, Sunny Danvers was the one carrying it. It looked fuller than the last time Cat saw it though. And when she saw the sparkles in her son's eyes she had to suppress a sigh.

He was going to be bouncing like a basketball before the day was half over, she was sure. Who knew how much sugar were stuffed into that harmless looking backpack. At least the Danvers duo would keep him moving to burn out all that energy.

"Why the sigh?" Her friend voice was closer to her than she expected, and only due to her excellent control of her facilities that she didn't jump.

"The backpack of doom." Cat gestured vaguely in the direction of the innocent looking bag.

"I'm not sure I follow." Miranda frowned.

"You'll see," Cat replied cryptically. "What's your sweets policies for the girls?"

"Not too much, too fast, I suppose."

Cat decided that it probably going to change in a hurry before the day was over.

The two friends looked up to see the children and the couple stood a way away, waiting for them. Cat took a moment to note that Alexandra was in her skinny jeans and boots, they were the same cherry red that she wore last time. Sunny D. however was wearing black, t-strap Mary Jane, her socks were peaking out.

 _Oh boy_ , Cat thought to herself with mental facepalm, _Carter's gonna want a pair just like hers._

Miranda watched her twins bounced excitedly as they moved closer to the entrance. To her surprise, they did not head toward the ticket boots, where there were short lines waiting to get in. She could imagine what this place would look like on the weekend.

It was good that they didn't wait for the weekend. She couldn't even begin to imagine how hyper these children were going to get. Last night they were feeding off of each other in their excitement. It was almost impossible to get them to go to bed at a decent time. Were they allowed to camp in the same room like all three of them asked she doubted very much that any of them would get to sleep before midnight.

Cat shared with her the tale of their first trip last night over wine.

It was quite - she didn't know what to think of the way her old friend described the brunette. It was almost like she was impressed with her, and Cat Grant rarely, if ever, impressed by anyone. With the exception of maybe National City's resident Superhero.

Miranda had yet to bring up the meeting, but she figured she should give her friend more time. She didn't really know what Cat had to do to contact Supergirl.

Before she knew it, Cat was nudging her along.

"The children are getting impatient." The shorter woman said with a grin. "All five of them."

Sure enough, five pairs of eyes were looking at them, three were impatient.

"The tickets," Miranda slipped her handbag down, intending to grab her wallet. These weren't her assistants, and this was a favor. She wasn't going to let them pay for this visit. But she was waved off by the brunette.

"I got passes, you don't need to."

"Alex's friend is a director here," Sunny Danvers said it with a smile. "Alex called him up last night and he offered."

"They were classmate." Cat told her friend as an explanation as they followed and allowed inside the gate. "He let us in to play with baby penguin last time. Carter still talks about him."

"Director?" Miranda had that amused gleam in her eyes.

"Penguin."

* * *

Kara was herding the children into the building, her first destination was the penguin pit. All three children were chatting away about what they wanted to see, and Carter puffed his chest up, as much a skinny twelve year old could and started telling the twins about his previous trip. They were already by the penguin pit by the time their mothers joined them.

Alex was explaining things to the youngin' as they asked her questions after questions. Most of those questions were fired by the young Mr. Grant, the Priestly twins were still a little gun shy about it, though that seemed to be going away rather quickly.

"Do you think we can go play with the baby?" Cassidy chirped up, she'd wanted to ask since before they got into the car. Carter told them about the baby penguin, he pulled up photos that they took, and showed the both of them last night.

They'd been to the aquarium before on school trips, but they'd never gotten close to the animal like Carter clearly did. He was telling them how awesome Alex and Kara were, and the only reason he and his mom got to play with the penguin was because Alex got them in. They were very much looking forward to actually playing with the baby penguin and hopefully, the baby otters, too.

"I'm sure we can." Kara assured them. "I think Mr. Hornby will probably find us later and take us to see the babies." Her bright blue eyes turned to the older Danvers with a grin that was just a bit too sharp. "He probably knew we're here already."

Alex rolled her eyes, but she gave the children a smile. It was a little funny to see Kara letting out her jealous side. The Kryptonian was usually easy going and affable most of the time, the only time she was ever aggressive was when the situation really called for it, and those type of situation usually limited to the battle she faced as Supergirl.

"I'll text him to let him know that we're here." The brunette told them after a minute, "he'll find us." She was pretty sure that the staff that she got the passes from - the same pimply face boy from last time - radioed him to let him know already.

They went back to watching the stouty winged creatures flolicking in the sizable pool and standing by the rocks in group, this time the other, more quiet twin - Caroline Alex recalled, asked a few questions. So, Alex resumed regaling them all with more information that sounded more exciting than the scientific facts had any right to be.

Miranda was impressed, her children were easily bored, as she was often informed by their teacher, with the exception of a few classes that they found interesting. They often let their minds wandered when the explanation gotten long, or if they deemed it uninteresting. But here they were, listening and asking questions with wide eyes wonderment she had never seen.

And her friend's assistant was smiling, bright and proud.

* * *

And true to their words, the National City Aquarium's director soon found them. They were at the Shark tank when he came up to the group. Kara wondered if he made someone report to him their movement. That would be creepy.

She could see a twitch at the corner of Alex's mouth, it was probably the only indication of how much she didn't really want to meet up with him. But Kara did want to go see the baby animal so that was probably the only reason why she even allowed this in the first place. The Kryptonian knew that had she did not want to see the baby otters, Alex wouldn't have bothered contacting him.

After a few minutes of standard introductions, which Dr. Hornby was suitably impressed with the infamous Miranda Priestly, he led them toward the back where the nursery for the animals were. The three children and one Kryptonian was practically bouncing on their feet as they saw the area for the baby otters.

"Here are our new additions." Hornby carefully led them into the area where two adorable Asian small claw otters were tumbling about.

He cautioned all of them to be gentle when one of the staffs brought one over.

The children and a Kryptonian were cooing over the tiny little creature, they took turn to gently pet soft downy fur while the staff explained the age and where it came from and why it was here.

Kara laugh in delight as the woman placed little otter in her hands, it was so small, its eyes were still close, she carefully held fragile little thing and came over to where Alex was standing with the other two observers.

"Alex, look, she's so adorable!"

With an indulgent smile, the brunette gave little furry head a pat, "that she is." But her shining eyes were all for the blue eyed Kryptonian.

* * *

a/n : yup, Alex got roped into taking them to the aquarium again. Miranda's still here! She'll try to meet Supergirl before she leaves! In the mean time, they got to play with baby otters.

I got a few shorties written out, but I don't know which one gonna get post next. So, we'll see... If anyone has any prompt, I'm willing to entertain them, but no promises, though.

Thank you for reading. Comments are awesome, I will try to reply now. I'm horrible with rambling, so if you will excuse me. Favs are great, too! Thanks guys!


	18. but I don't want you to go alone!

Kara was nervous to let Alex out of the city limit, let alone all the way across the pond, especially on the plane again.

* * *

 **But I don't want you to go alone!**

by **XavAcid**

Kara watched Alex folding a pair of jeans and placed them in the suitcase along with her suits, and frowned. She felt her chest tightened at the thought of Alex getting on a plane by herself. The Kryptonian certainly did not like it when her precious human was anywhere far away from her. It was true that she could get anywhere in the world in under ten minutes, but they were minutes that she didn't need if Alex was in National City.

What if something happened?

What if the plane was sabotaged again?

What if, _what if._

Of course, she understood that Alex was one of the top bio-engineers, she also had a cover that she had to maintain for the sake of public appearances. On paper, Dr. Alexandra Danvers was working out of a lab attached to NCU. It was actually also a DEO facility, and a way for the DEO to publish some of the research that could benefit the public at large.

And someone like Alex and some of her researches should not be kept in the dark.

Before Kara knew anything about the DEO the older Danvers would accept a few speaking engagements every so often, and attend more conferences. They weren't just for show, Alex was brilliant in her chosen field.

Kara understood all this.

Back then she didn't know about the dangers that Alex faced, even then she didn't like it when the brunette left for any trip out of town. Now she hated it. It was probably a good thing that she accepted them less, mostly because she was so busy. But she'd heard that J'onn insisted she accept one or two to keep up an appearance.

Knowing that Alex had to go, and she knew it for the past month, she still didn't like it.

So no, she wasn't going to let Alex go by herself.

"I'm gonna go with you."

"What?"

"I'm going with you." She said it with Supergirl level of determination that had Alex straightened up from her position of leaning over her open suitcase.

"Kara…" Alex signed, she sort of saw it coming, Kara had been pouting since she knew about the conference.

"I'm going with you, I don't care if I have to fly along with the plane."

Well…

"What about your work?"

"I'll put in for a few personal days, Ms. Grant kept saying that I should use them."

"I don't think she meant for you to just take off with barely a notice."

"I'm still going with you."

And now Kara crossed her arms over her chest, clearly, Alex wasn't going to talk her out of it.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, her little Kryptonian was ready to dig her heels in, and when she did that, there was no getting her to stop unless she gave in. Kara could be stubborn when she wanted to, she learned from the best of them, after all.

"I'm sure Vas can make additional arrangement, and if she can't I can do it myself, you don't have to do anything." The Kryptonian said quickly, throwing her hands forward to stop the older Danvers from saying thing more; she knew that she was about to get what she wanted. She had to make it as easy on Alex as possible. "I'll call Vas right now."

With a whoosh she was gone, leaving the brunette rolling her eyes in the bedroom.

* * *

Alex didn't know how her little alien did it, but she somehow wrangled four days off from work. Vasquez also gotten Kara on the same flight and got all the needed paperwork done in under twenty four hours. And J'onn somehow allowed all of this without a peep. Or rather, without a peep to her.

She didn't know what Kara said to the Martian to be allowed to join her.

And maybe she didn't really want to find out. But she didn't think it matter, since Kara would just fly along even if he did not approve.

Eyeing the Sunny alien, she had to smile. It was nice to see her so excited, though she didn't know if it was the trip, or the seats that they got, with Kara in the window seats. Alex didn't know what was there to be excited about, seeing how her Kryptonian could get around the world in a matter of minutes, being stuck on a plane for hours on end should not be anything worth being excited about.

Alex, herself, certainly was not looking forward to it.

At least they weren't going to be stuck in coach, God, she hated those. This one time there were some miscommunicated with one of the agents responsible for her travel arrangement on one of the missions, and she got stuck in coach for twelve horrendously awful hours. When she came back she nearly maimed that agent with her little fingers, and it never happened again.

She still had nightmare from that one trip sometimes. Alex shivered at the memory of being stuck in between two sumo wrestlers type with almost no room to move. She had to use a discrete nerve pinch technique to put the both of them to unconsciousness so she could get some sleep, just so that the flight could feel shorter. What a nightmare.

Now, the seats were comfortable and roomy enough, and she knew that Kara would keep her entertain if need be, she also loaded enough books onto her Kindle to kill a few hours, or days, and got enough music to drown everything out.

"I've never been on a plane." Kara wiggled in her seat.

"I know."

They took road trips together several times, as a family when her father was still alive, and after. Her mom would get invited to teach summer course, or be guest speaker at some conference, and she would take them along. They usually drove, because Kara was still so new back then, and none of them wanted to take the chance of a plane ride, just in case somethings happened.

Alex remembered those trips, all the car games she taught Kara, all the sightseeing that her parents and later her mom made sure they got to do.

Maybe they could take a road trip again sometimes.

Soon, the flight took off.

So far so good.

* * *

a/n : After the almost plane crash, I don't think Kara felt comfortable letting Alex anywhere for a while. So, I this is where the scenario came up. Hope you guys like, comments and favs are awesome!


	19. fox spirits

Alex went to a conference without Kara, but she brought back souvenirs for her, and a couple of stole away.

* * *

 **fox spirits**

by **XavAcid**

"Alex!"

"What?!"

Alex, with her hair wet from shower and her sleep shirt clung to her still wet skin, gun in hand, rushed back into the bedroom where her little Kryptonian was, her large suitcase opened in the middle of the bed. Apparently she decided that waiting for Alex to unpack after she got cleaned up was too long for her.

"What is that?"

In the middle of her open suitcase, and pile of clothes were two little ethereal figures of foxes. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, she thought someone had broken in, and relaxed her gun hand.

"Oh."

"Oh? Alex!" Kara gestured wildly at the little foxes, when one of them hopped off from the clothing pile and went to the older Danvers, the other remained on the pile but inched closer to the Kryptonian's hand.

Alex was away on a conference in Japan for almost a week, Kara had wanted to go with her, but she couldn't get the time off, Ms. Grant was still in between assistants, and so she carried two duties as of right now. She had a thought that maybe she needed to get her two instead of one, that should help at least a little.

And she so wanted to go with Alex.

It was such a long week, too. With time differences, they couldn't really talk, just a few minutes here and there. Also lots of texts, but nothing could beat actually seeing Alex in person. Kara did consider flying over, but J'onn put a break to that plan. Her pout didn't even help change his mind. She so happy to have her back home. And excited for the souvenirs, of course.

"Well," with the gun in hand, the older Danvers scratched her head, she didn't know where to start explaining. She was in the business of aliens and science, so, her ability to explain the supernatural things she'd met on this trip was lacking.

At least she was hardly surprised that such things existed.

It would be so embarrassing for her to freak out over little foxes.

"They are fox spirits." Alex looked at the little one winding its way up her sweat pants cladded leg and over her back to her shoulder.

"And why are they in your suitcase?"

Kara nearly jumped through the roof when the remaining one suddenly hopped onto her nearest hand. She squeaked so loud that the tiny foxes popped out of existence.

* * *

"They actually took you on tour?"

"Well, we have a day between the panels, so one of the scientists offered." Alex shrugged and stuffed a piece of pizza into her mouth, she chewed quickly and swallowed. It was never a good idea to eat slow, because Kara would eat everything.

"I thought why not, and there were a bunch of them at this one shrine. I guess these two took a liking to me, so they followed me back."

"You didn't freak out?" Kara leaned over to look at the two little foxes now lounging on the coffee table, with half a piece of pizza between them.

"With all the things we deal with on regular basis, do you think anything's gonna freak me out?" Alex chuckled and slapped the alien's hand away from her share of pizza.

Well, she did sort of freaked out at first, but she wasn't going to tell her little alien that. When she set foot into the shrine she was surprised at the little ethereal creatures flolicking all over the place. She had to sidestep some of them, but one look at her colleague's face she could tell that they could not see what she was seeing. She was kind of used to that look when she recognized something that was not of the norm and no one else did.

There were enough statue of foxes around the place that she could guess why they were there, though. She also got the history of the shrine which explained so much about the fox like creatures she saw.

Now why she could see them even when no one else could see, was something she wondered about

Until she met this old lady that apparently was a miko there, whom looked at her like she knew something. It was weird at first, but she did get the explanation she wanted so she didn't mind it so much. The conversation was a little awkward since her Japanese was a little rusty and the lady couldn't speak English.

The questions she asked had her colleague looked at her like she lost her mind. For a little while at least, but she explained that she just wanted to humor the old lady and also she was interested in local myths and legend. That seemed to work, since the encounter was not mentioned again afterward.

"I took a bunch of pictures for you." Alex gestured loosely in the direction of her still open suitcase on their bed. Somewhere in the pile was her camera, but she had no desire to get up and get it right now. She just wanted food, and maybe a movie or two. "I don't think you can see them on the photographs but you can see what the shrine-"

With a rush of wind against her face, her Kryptonian blurred out of the spot she was sitting and back.

Two tiny foxes waggling their tails and _ohhh_ at the display.

"- looks like."

She should've known that Kara would do that.

Her little alien snuggled up to her with camera in hand, food seemed to be forgotten for the moment. They started going through the pictures together, while the two tiny foxes munching on their share of pizza. One sat up and looked over to the older Danvers.

Alex's eyes flicked over and back to the little alien. "He likes the pizza."

Kara pulled away from the little screen they were looking together to look up at the brunette. "What? I didn't hear anything." And she had super hearing, how did Alex hear something that she didn't?

"He was talking to me," Alex knocked her knuckle to the temple, "here. They'll talk to you when they feel comfortable, I guess. That or you being Kryptonian made you completely immune to telepathy."

"That's not fair." Her sunshine of an alien pouted. "I'm so going with you next time." At least she got a lot of candies and toys, and Alex even got her a yukata, which she was in love with, still, she wanted to go see those places with Alex. Maybe Godzilla was actually an ancient alien or something.

"Right, we'll see." Alex kissed her.

They went back to the photos, and pizza, their heads pressed together.

* * *

"Were you surprised when they followed you back?"

Alex was brushing her teeth when Kara started another round of questions. She stuck her head out of the bathroom to see her sunny Kryptonian sat crossed legs in the middle of the bed with the two tiny foxes hopping around her in a game of tug of war of sort. The Kryptonian was holding one side of the robe and the two foxes on the other, and they were pulling and hopping about. It looked like they were having a good time, all three of them.

Apparently, after a few hours the two ethereal fox spirits decided that they would try to communicate with the alien, to their surprise, Kara could hear them.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief on that one. She didn't want Kara to be left out.

"A little, yeah," she spitted out toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth.

One of the foxes stopped pulling and shook his head- or her, Kara couldn't tell them apart yet.

Then the two of them proceeded to tell her that Dr. Alex Danvers almost screamed when they popped out of her bag after she left the shrine. The images that Kara got was the girliest scream she had ever heard from Alex.

Kara sniggered.

"What?" Alex asked with a frown as she sat heavily on her side of the bed, she slipped underneath the comforter, intentionally created a wave and laughed when the two fox spirits tumbled over.

"You were screaming like a girl." Kara took her cue, and slipped under the blanket as well. "They showed me."

Alex frowned. "I see how it is," she reached out to bob them on the nose, except they popped out of existence before she could. "You all now ganged up on me. And I'm going to bed." She flopped on her back and rolled to her side.

Kara laughed but followed suit. When she reached over to shut off the bedside lamp when the foxes appeared. "Good night guys."

"Kara…"

The Kryptonian giggled at the exasperation she heard, and used her super strength to pull a grumbling human into her arms, nuzzling her despite the protest. And some embarrassed woofs.

Alex was about to scold them when they poofed away.

* * *

Alex woke up with a groan in complaint of the sunlight shone red underneath her eyelids. She reached around herself, another body that was supposed to be in bed with her was missing. Chattering sound floated in and she reluctantly opened her eyes.

This was too early.

Her desire to sleep a little more went right out the window when she heard chatter from her Kryptonian.

Alex groaned louder.

Within seconds a head full of blond hair poked into the room with a bright smile.

"Morning!"

"Argh, not too bright, Kara!" The older Danvers whined.

Her sunshine and rainbow of an alien bounced into the room to pull her out of bed. So, not fair, she really just wanted to sleep more. She needed to sleep more, and Kara was making it very difficult.

"Kara…"

"Come on," she pulled her human up and out of the bed. "I make you coffee and we're going out to get some breakfast."

Alex allowed herself to be pushed into the bathroom, grumbling all the way into shower. She wanted to sleep in sometimes, too, damnit!

Kara was getting used to the way the their two new residents communicate. They weren't speaking per se, and she had to take a bit of time to understand what they were trying to tell her, but once she caught on it was kind of fun. It was a good thing they could understand her perfectly. When she couldn't hear them at first, she was afraid that they might be like Martian, that their telepathy did not work on her. That would so not fun for her.

She asked them a bunch of things, mainly how they sometimes appeared almost solid, and when they poof away where did they go. And if they were the only kind of spirit.

They seemed unable to explain some things, and others, she just couldn't really understand it.

Kara chalked it up to having to experience somethings for one-self to understand. They asked how she could fly, and she couldn't really answer that either. Or they could wait for Alex to explain it. No one knew more about her physiology than Alex Danvers.

They ohh and ahh over things around the loft, apparently being the shrine, they didn't get much exposure to the outside, since they didn't have the reason to venture out. It was a wonder they decided to follow Alex.

Because she smelled and felt interesting, they told her. Of course she did, Kara grinned, Alex was the most interesting human she had even known. She was the best, too.

If they could get her to stop grumbling, so they could get to breakfast, which the two little foxes very much looking forward to.

* * *

a/n : Next time Kara was definitely going with Alex, maybe she'll pick up more critters, who knows. Do you think J'onn will be able to see them? Maybe they can prank Lucy, or Vasquez.

I hope you like the little critters. I'm working on a few things, otter!Alex, and kid!Alex are also among them. Thanks for reading guys, comments and kudos are appreciated very much.


	20. any otter name 7

still furry Alex is behaving with her mom, and dinner is soon!

* * *

 **any otter name 7**

by **XavAcid**

Eliza watched her daughters, one in the form of a fuzzy little furball, in a better mood after she gave her a handful of blueberries to tie her over before dinner. And her alien child had a whole choco pecan pie for a snack.

Poor Winn wasn't fast enough to get a piece of it.

Really it was almost like they were raised by wolf or something. Put food in front of them and all manners went right out the windows.

Alex was taking a few swipes at Winn as he tried in vain to take a blueberry from her small bowl. The poor boy shrieked so loud she could see Kara wince, he certainly could reach a really high note. It was like babysitting toddlers, with the small fuzzy one bossing everyone else around.

The Danvers matriarch chopped up more mushroom, and occasionally looked up to see the three setting up to play more game. She heard something in the tune of Winn wanting to even the score, she was pretty sure that Alex won every single one of the game that they played earlier. Alex had always won the game ever since she knew how to play board games properly. And they played a lot especially when Kara came to them.

Though she had noticed that Alex would let Kara win on occasions. Not very often, though. She was too competitive for that.

She let out a small laugh as another shriek from the only boy in the loft rang out.

They offered to help her with the dinner at first, but she could tell that they would be more hindering than helping, so she shooed them all away. Alex was the last one left on the counter, mostly because she was sneaking a piece of bacon off of the plate, and because Kara forgot to take her. She was a little too small to be jumping down from the counter herself. It didn't stop her from trying though. Eliza had to use to the reflex that she almost forgot she possessed, since her only biological child was out of the toddler phase.

She felt her heart leaped to her throat when she saw Alex scooted over to the edge quickly, and knew without a doubt that she would jump down to follow Kara, it was a good thing that she was quick enough to grab her before that happened.

Alex was unhappy about being caught by the scruff of her neck, though. She was certainly vocal about it.

It took another piece of bacon and a small bowl of blueberries to appease her.

She didn't remember Alex being this fussy even as a child.

Could it be a side effect of her being turned into an otter?

She'd have to ask Kara to take her to the DEO so she could talk to the scientist who was in charge of turning her daughter into this.

* * *

 _'No, get your hands off of my food!'_

Winn leaped backward as sharp claws came very close to slicing his fingers off, he would later denied screaming like a girl. But he was really hungry, and Kara already scarfed down the entire pie. He couldn't even grab a piece, he just wasn't quick enough, and Kara would never let him, if there was one thing he had learned from being her friend was that no one could come between Kara and her food. Except maybe Alex.

But they both ate like starving Kryptonians.

Especially now that Alex wasn't in her own form, she seemed to just forget all her manners altogether. He didn't understand that, well, he understood Kara, she was a Kryptonian, but Alex?

She was scary before, but now she was like a hundred times scarier.

How was that possible? There had to be some sort of secrets for her to be this scary. Kara would know, wouldn't she?

"Can I have one, please?" He asked, making himself sounded as pitiful as possible.

The smell from the kitchen was making him really really hungry. It would be a while before dinner, he knew that, and he was trying to help it along, except Eliza kicked them all out. He couldn't really blame her, with the other two kept getting under foot an all.

Now they were setting up another game of monopoly. He read through some tips and tricks to winning, so he felt prepared. As prepared as he could be.

It took an entire minute of dead stare that he was starting to sweat. Kara was absolutely no help at all, he did try to get her to help, but she just gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged. So much for Supergirl.

Finally, Alex reached into her bowl with her titty bitty paw, and took one blueberry out then gave it to him.

Then she pulled the entire bowl away and scooted to the other side of the coffee table where Kara was, with the entire monopoly board between them.

Great, he felt like crying.

* * *

Poor Winn, Kara thought, but she didn't voice it. She decided that it would not be a good idea to intervene, after all they needed to bond, probably. At least Alex didn't try to bite him, but that might have more to do with the fact that she would not want to put anyone's finger in her mouth, even to cause damage.

Winn acted exactly like a little brother, and it was kind of amusing. At least Eliza was here to keep her in check, she was sure that the older, and furrier Danvers would keep it from going overboard. So no fingers would get bitten off today.

Maybe she should let Winn know that?

Nah…

Then she diverted her attention to the monopoly board she was setting up. Really why did Winn think that another game was going to make a difference, that he could somehow come out on top? Alex had never lose on this game once, to anyone. She wouldn't even let Kara win normally.

They should really go with some cooperative game, Pandemic or something. But that would be a problem since Winn couldn't understand Alex's squeaks and growls. She did spy a new game console in his bag, though, so maybe she should suggest they play that.

Overcooked should be fun.

She looked up as her hacker friend begged the furry Danvers for some blueberries. Alex looked at him for a full minute, and then she gave him one. The Kryptonian nearly bust her gut laughing. It was so Alex.

"You could give him a couple you know." She scooped her up when she scooted over to her, bowl of blueberries and all. From the expression on her fuzzy face, Kara knew that Alex would've blown raspberry at her if she could. She could tell from that glint in her eyes. "You're so mean."

 _'You can give him a piece of the pie, too.'_ Alex glared up at her.

Kara just looked sheepish.

* * *

Eliza turned around from the sink when she heard a high pitch wail and squeaks that sounded suspiciously like laughter. She didn't know an otter could make that kind of sounds.

Well, she knew they used all kinds of sound to communicated, as she'd done some research on her way from Midvale, but regular otter and one that were transformed from a human like Alex… there would no doubt be some differences.

The eldest of the Danvers popped lasagna into the oven and set the timer. Then went to prepare some steak for her furry child. They picked up enough fish and scallop and steak that should last her at least for the next two days.

Well, that was what she thought at first, but now seeing how she ate, Eliza had to rethink the portions she had to prepare now.

In her otter form, her furry child seemed to be eating just as often as her alien one. The only difference was the amount.

"Eliza!" Kara's voice broke her out of her musing just in time for her to see a blur appeared in front her. "We need more snack, and Alex won't share her blueberries. And Winn lost another game."

Oh, so that was the wailing was about.

"Children…" She trailed off with a sigh. "Dinner's almost ready, and you really should change the game." She raised her voice loud enough that the other two should be able to hear her. "And Kara," she directed the last part to the Kryptonian who was quietly opening the freezer and reached for one of the cartons of ice cream that they bought. "No ice cream before dinner."

Caught with her hand in the freezer, Kara blurred away and appeared on the other side of the room, trying to look as innocent as she could. Seriously, she was hungry, a tub of ice cream wouldn't ruin her appetite, she thought with a pout.

Tiny furry face turned to look at her, then small paw reached into an almost empty bowl, Alex took a couple of small berries and offered them to her. Her dark eyes watched with amusement as the Kryptonian squealed and took the berries.

"That's not fair!" Winn cried when he saw. "You gave her two."

The Kryptonian turned and stuck her tongue out at her hacker friend and ate the two berries before scooping fuzzy Alex up to cuddle, completely ignoring the indignant squeaks.

* * *

a/n: Anyone bored with her itty bitty paws and her furry face yet?

And did anyone miss her itty bitty paws and her furry face?

I hope this short one helped for the ones who answered yes for the second question. :D For those who are still with me, and otter!Alex.. thank you. Your comments and favs and follows are very appreciated. Thank you.


	21. red string 2

They needed some time together, Alex needed the rest and Kara just needed to take care of her.

* * *

 **red string 2**

by **XavAcid**

After only a day in the med bay, Kara was able to bring Alex home. She promised Dr. Hamilton that she'd keep an eye on the agent, well, she actually promised to keep both eyes on her; she needed the both of them. They, especially, Kara knew how the older Danvers was when told to rest.

They still didn't know what was going on with her vision, all the tests came out clean, they compared all the tests to her records and everything was fine. But apparently she still saw the red string. Particularly, the one connecting their fingers together. Kara caught the older Danvers staring at their hands a couple of times already, and even though she said nothing, she knew that Alex was looking at the string.

She didn't know what to think of it. But she wasn't going to freak out, especially when Alex seemed so calm.

"Do you wanna take a nap first?"

"Hmm?"

"Or do you wanna get some lunch?"

Kara had taken a day off, it was a good thing that she had a lot of personal days saved up, and Lucy was pointing out to Ms. Grant that Kara was entitled to her day off. She knew she was going to pay for that later, but Alex was more important than a few snarks from her boss. Alex was the most important thing, and she was going to take care of her. Like Alex had always done for her so many times before.

"Lunch sounds good," a pause. "I know you must be hungry already."

Kara turned around after locking the door- Alex always stressed to her the importance of keeping it locked, so that no one could just barge in - and saw the brunette tossed her jacket over the back of the couch and then sinking into it.

Kara could tell that she was tired from all the poking the prodding she received before leaving. Alex was never a good patient, she remembered the few times that she needed to see the doctor, she would try to hide how sick she was, until she couldn't anymore. Even then Eliza still had to make her.

"Is there anything specific you want me to get?" She'd go to the other side of the planet to get whatever Alex wanted, absolutely anything.

Dark head tipped back to look at her with a tired smile. "Surprise me."

"Ok," blonde head bobbing one minute, the next she was gone and back in her signature red cape. "I'll be back in a few, you're gonna be ok here?" She was still worried.

Alex gave her a soft smile. "I'll be fine, Kara, just don't take too long."

"Alright, see you in a few."

Alex watched Supergirl darted out the window, the curtains fluttered in her wake, but a moment later she was back, and the brunette found herself being wrapped up in strong arms; she felt a kiss on her cheek.

Then her Kryptonian was off again.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath and decided that a shower was a good idea. She wasn't exactly in pain, not even a headache, but she was just tired, and decided that it must be the painkiller. Rolling her head to the side, she thought about the string. Even now she could see it, stretching out and away from the apartment. Out the window, the way Kara left.

Research, was her thought, she'd have to research this. But after a shower…

Kara decided on the older Danvers' comfort food, so she didn't have to go very far.

A food truck in Chicago it was.

She tried to be as quick as possible, but unless she was willing to use her Supergirl persona to bypass the line of people already waited for their food, she was going to have to wait for her turn. Besides, it would be unbecoming of Supergirl to use her fame like that, that would set a bad example.

After she paid, got the sandwiches, also extra large order of fries; she sped over to the waffle truck and got that, too. It did take her longer than she originally thought, though.

At least she didn't go halfway around the world.

Once everything was in hand, Kara changed into her Supersuit and took of. She really didn't want to leave Alex alone for too long.

"Alex, I got you a sandwich from your favorite food truck in-" Supergirl flew right into the window and went straight to the kitchen island and lay out all the food before she noticed that there was no response, she felt chill running down her spine for a second as she looked up to see if something was wrong. With a relief sigh, she went over to her sleeping human.

Kara stood there for a moment, Alex sat with her head leaned back against the back of the couch, there were dark circles under her eyes, and the Kryptonian felt bad about having to wake her up, but she needed to eat, they both did.

"Alex," Kara nudged her gently. "Hey, food's here."

She watched long lashes flutter and earthy brown eyes slowly opened, and smiled.

"You're back." Alex straightened up with a groan. Man, she needed a massage.

Kara winced at the sounds of Alex's joints popping as she stretching her back, they weren't loud or anything, but her super hearing was still better than any human even when she turned it down.

"Come on, let's eat, then you can take a nap, or watch movie, you can choose."

"I need a shower," the brunette murmured but accepted the sandwich in her hand. "Oh, my favorite."

"I know." Kara also nudged a bag of fries her way.

The Kryptonian blurred for a moment then back again in casual sweats and oversized t-shirt, she flopped down next to the older Danvers with her own sandwich in hand. She unwrapped her own sandwich, but didn't take a bite. Until Alex took a bite of her sandwich, only then that Kara did the same.

"Um.. this is good." Kara said with a mouthful, then she stuffed some more french fries into it.

"Kara…"

"What? I'm hungry."

Alex just looked fondly exasperated at her little Kryptonian with her cheeks puffed out like chipmunk.

With the time that she took to finish her sandwich, Kara ate three, and her extra extra large orders of french fries and whatever Alex didn't finish. They moved on to dessert, Kara picked up some sorbet that she kept frozen with her freeze breath until she put them in the freezer.

Alex took about two bites out of it before surrendered the rest to Kara and her puppy eye.

"Dork." Alex murmured and pushed at her shoulder,

"But I'm your dork." The blonde replied cheekily and allowed herself to go with the pushing hand then she happily ate the rest of the sorbet while Alex picked what they were going to watch next.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, ok?" The older Danvers said after a minute, "then we can just camp out here and watch movie."

"Ok," the Kryptonian grinned happily. There was nothing she loved more than spending time with Alex.

She watched her human got up with a touch more effort than usual, and she was reminded that Alex was exhausted. So, as soon as the older girl disappeared into the bathroom she went and gathered comforters and pillows so they could snuggle up together later.

Only then that she looked up to see what Alex picked for them to watch.

 _'Trollhunters?'_

Maybe Alex was in the mood for some anime.

* * *

Alex was surprised when she came out of the bathroom- warm and comfortable from the hot shower and loose sweats - and found the couch pushed back and a nest made up with comforters and pillows on the floor in front of the TV, her little Kryptonian looking like an eager puppy. Big, golden, super-power puppy.

"So we can be comfortable." She said.

Alex just smiled went over to kiss her cheek.

She'd spend the time in the bathroom partly looking at the red string on her finger, seeing it disappeared out the door supposedly leading to the alien, like it did earlier when Kara went out.

She didn't know what it meant, and still had no idea where she could get the answer. Mentally, she'd made a list of where she could start to look. Maybe she could ask Alura AI, she might have some answer to offer. Just because Kara did not know what it was, it did not mean that it had nothing to do with Kryptonian.

She wasn't going to worry about it too much, so far it didn't really interrupt her life much, except being a bit of a distraction when she caught it from the corner of her eyes.

She'd tried to catch it in her hand, but couldn't. It just seemed to slip through her hand entirely.

Sinking into the fluffy comforter, she gave a long sigh.

"Trollhunters?" Kara gestured at the screen.

"Well, why not, it's Guillermo del Toro."

"Oh," Kara turned to look at the screen again. "I didn't know that." She pressed play.

* * *

Kara looked over to her human, Alex was deeply asleep. She'd expected that, with the way she her day was going. Actually, Alex held out longer than she thought, since she fell asleep after four episodes in, and they were not long episodes by any mean, being an anime an all.

She'd thought the older girl would be asleep by the second episode.

Not that it matter much, this was the reason why she set up the way she did, so they didn't have to move, the both of them were clean and comfortable.

So, Kara adjust Alex into a more comfortable position and she switched over to a different show, so that they could come back and watch Trollhunters again together. Alex seemed to enjoy it and probably identified with the protagonist a little.

Alex was younger than Jim when she had to take the responsibilities beyond someone so young should. But she did it, and all things considered she practically raised Kara to be who she was.

She very much doubted that Kal El could've done it. He was an absentee cousin, always saying that he was too busy to raise a twelve year old, but Alex was only a year older than her, and she took care of a strange alien girl with a single minded determination like she did everything else.

Now Kara just wanted to take care of her. Something that did not happen very often, Alex was always the older sister, always the caretaker.

From beside her, a sleeping brunette shifted her position to her side, an arm thrown across her belly, with Kara being half sitting with her back resting against the couch. Alex looked relax and young in her sleep.

With her left arm across her body, the Kryptonian just couldn't help thinking about what her older sister was saying earlier. Red string.

She still couldn't see it, even with her x-ray vision pushed to the limit, which allowed her to see a whole hoard of things: several old fractures and scars, she could even see AF signal, and yet she could not see this red string Alex spoke of.

Maybe she could ask her mom's AI, or she could start with the alien they captured. She hoped that it was nothing that could come back and haunt them later, or she'd do something drastic.

Snuggling down, Kara pulled her precious human close.

* * *

a/n : So, someone said puppy!Kara, now there's a thought. I'll keep that in the back of mind and work on it. :D I hope you guys like this one, thanks for reading and leaving comments, I appreciated the comments. I really do. Thank you.


	22. alex's otter

Alex got a pet

* * *

 **Alex's Otter**

by **XavAcid**

"No Alex, we can't -"

Large hazel eyes turned liquid at the word 'can't' and Kara immediately stopped. _Rao, her puppy eye is lethal._

Kara had never really been the receiving end of the puppy eye by Alex before, mostly because they had never been in this situation before. Normally, it was the other way around, with her being the one asking, or begging for something and using puppy eye on Alex.

Except now any puppy eyes weren't going to do anything when using on the normally stoic and stern Alex Danvers.

Because Alex was now a five year old.

A very adorable five year old that was a genius.

"Alex…" Kara started, but then she could see droplets of water starting to form and her jaws snapped shut. "Ok…" With a great big sigh she crouched down to be on the same eye level to take a closer look at the fuzzy little brown thing clutching to small arms.

An otter.

 _Oh joy._

* * *

Kara had to explain to J'onn why they were taking the little fuzzy thing they found by the river near one of the Cadmus' research labs that they'd raided.

"It was all alone. I've checked everywhere, there was no other otters around."

In fact, Kara had found the tiny furball two days ago, following its cry, but she didn't do anything, other than checking for predator, and making sure that it was safe before leaving. She'd made the mistake of mentioning it to little Alex, who was very interested in seeing the baby otter.

So, after some pleading, an epic level of puppy eye, Kara caved, and took her.

The fuzzy thing was still where she found it, there was also no evident of the parents anywhere. The Kryptonian fear the worse, but she didn't voice it.

She didn't need to.

Little Alex took one look around, and came to the same conclusion all by herself.

Kara decided that she was going to have to take the baby, there was just one lone baby, it was entirely possible that the baby was sickly, or maybe the parents just couldn't take her with them when they flee. She really hoped that they left and not because something got to them.

But it was clear they weren't coming back.

Just when she was about to call near by National City Aquarium, little Alex took the little furball and decided that it was coming home with them.

And for some reason, within the span of a few minutes, the young fuzz ball had bonded with Alex.

So here she was, explaining to J'onn why she wasn't taking it to the Aquarium.

"It was very near that Cadmus lab, it could be mutated by whatever they were doing." Was the best argument she could come up with.

"Then we have zoologists to look after… male or female?"

"Um… a she."

"Yes, we have zoologist that could look after her, until we're sure."

"Yeah, I thought about that, too." Supergirl trailed off… she did think about it, and told little Alex, but well, nothing was moving the young brunette. "But…"

"But?" J'onn gave her this skeptical look, like he was already doubted whatever she didn't say yet. If she didn't know any better she would think that he could read her mind.

"But Alex already bonded with it- her."

"Supergirl." J'onn loved them like they were his daughters, and he knew them quite well, especially Alex, since he'd been watching over her for years, even before he recruited her into the DEO. He knew how they were with each other, and while Alex had no problem at all saying no to anyone else, the exception was Kara, and vise versa. He knew that Alex didn't exercise that ability much.

Until now, being turned into a child.

"Well, you tell her she can't take the thing home, then." Supergirl gestured for him to the now, tiniest Danvers' lab.

* * *

Supergirl stood just outside the lab, and not listening in at all. She could already guess what was being said, she completely expected J'onn to be stern to her little brunette, but didn't expect much of anything. If anything else, she knew how stubborn Alex Danvers was. Now a few other agents and scientists that frequented the hallway were giving her questioning looks as they walked by. She just gave them a smile.

Really, she'd been here so often that the sight of her loitering in front of Agent Danvers' lab shouldn't be strange in anyway.

Five minutes later, J'onn came out, his face was a mask of a stern director they all were familiar with, Alex little hand engulfed in his large one. Unexpectedly, though, there was no tears, and the Kryptonian expected tears, at least from one of them, in the Martian's other hand was the tiny furball of a baby otter. .

Little Alex was all smile.

"Let's go see Dr. Kruger, she can tell you how to take care of baby otter, ok?"

"Ok," then Alex let go of his hand and came over to Supergirl. "J'onn said we have to talk to Dr. Kruger, and get some care sheet, I made a list." She pulled out a list from her hoodie's pocket.

The Kryptonian felt her jaws unhinged, then she looked up at her father figure in disbelief. The director squirmed a little, especially when Kara started smirking. He was all gung ho about her saying no to little Alex, but he had just about the same resistance to little Alex's puppy eyes as her, which was to say, none.

At least the Martian had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Kara?" Small hand tugged at her cape. "Um… Supergirl?"

"Yes, let's go talk to Dr. Kruger." After she shot the Martian in Hank Henshaw's disguise a knowing look, she looked down to face her little brunette, taking her small hand.

The trio made their way down a few levels to another research departments to see their in house zoologist.

Supergirl only knew Dr. Kruger in passing, or rather she didn't really have the chance to be working with her much, actually she never really interact with the majority of the DEO, because Agent Danvers was her official handler, so everything would go through her. This was when the Kryptonian had to admit to herself that she did not know what else the DEO was doing other than dealing with and containing the threats from outer space.

She made a mental note to herself to ask more about other departments within the DEO.

From beside her, little Alex was practically skipping along with their longer legs, and trying to see the little fuzz ball in J'onn's hand by jumping up every few steps.

And the fuzzy baby otter seemed to be playing with her, she could see her little paw came out and gasping at Alex's finger, and she also squeaked with the frequency that was sure to induce headache the longer she had to hear it.

Rao, how was she going to do this.

She really hated having to be the responsible one.

But the moment little Alex turned to her with a big smile, all thoughts of the future headaches went right out the window. How could she say no to that beautiful face.

 _Well, I guess I can get the practice in when we have kids_ , the thought made her flutter in the air a little. Just a little.

* * *

Dr. Natsuki Kruger was a striking woman, with long dark hair, oval shape face, and delicate facial features. She was also a no nonsense type of woman who did not tolerate any kind of funny business in her lab.

A no nonsense woman who fell to the charm of a five year old Alexandra Danvers.

While the doctor lead little Alex into a different part of the lab, probably to explain something to her, Supergirl sidled up to the Director. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"So," she nudged him lightly, being a Martian did not exclude him from being nudged into the wall if she wasn't careful. "You were gonna tell her not to take the otter home?"

"She was very convincing." He tried for a stoic, but the Kryptonian could see still see the blush, she had very superior vision, after all.

"Right," Supergirl nodded sagely. "It's the tear, isn't it."

"It's very convincing."

"Uh-huh." Now she felt a little better knowing that she wasn't the only one powerless against little Alex. If the DEO knew how easy it was to take Supergirl and Martian Manhunter down they would never live this down. Ever.

"A smart little cutie you got here, Director." Dr. Kruger came toward them, a smiling little Alex was beside her, she was now carrying a tiny fuzz ball in her arms. "Supergirl."

"Supergirl!" At least she knew not to use her name when she was in costume. "Look, Dr. Kruger has carrier for Ellie." She pointed at a small black carrier that the doctor was holding. "She said I can use it for now."

 _And now she has a name_ , at this point the Kryptonian knew they were keeping the otter. There was no way around it.

"Yes, how very kind of her." J'onn was all smile at this little girl that he loved like a daughter. "Did you thank her?"

"Yup!"

Little Alex's bright smile made her look the five year old that she was, and the Kryptonian couldn't help but kneeled down and open her arms for a hug. She'd noticed how serious and intense their little agent was. Much more serious than any five year old should be.

With small body in her arms, Supergirl almost forgot the small furball, until she squeaked right into her ear.

"I explained to her what she needed to do, and how to take care of the otter. It'll be a lot of work, but little one here assured me she can do it. Also I printed out some information for you to read through." Dr. Kruger seemed completely on board about them taking the otter home. "If you have any question, just let me know. And I'll remind you of any check up this little one is going to have."

And she thought someone would object.

She really should know better by now that no one resisted the littlest agent for long. Some didn't even try.

* * *

a/n : I'm obsessed with otter, I know.

This was a scene that I cut from (getting to know) your inner child. I wasn't sure if I want to give them a pet otter or not. But since I wrote it out, I thought might as well share it. Now if we add otter!Alex, then it'll be like she living with a real otter for a while. LOL... oh and this little Ellie may or may not be a mutated one.


	23. alex's otter (this is my spot)

someone is not happy her spot was taken

* * *

 **Alex's Otter (This is My Spot)**

by **XavAcid**

Kara hung up her coat on the hook near the door and dropped her keys into the bowl near by. It was a long day, for Supergirl and for CatCo as well. She just wanted to eat her dinner and just watch whatever on tv with Alex.

The brunette was already in front of the television, apparently she was working on something, since she only distractedly waved at Kara as she came in.

Didn't matter.

Kara kicked off her shoes and dove to the couch where Alex was sitting on one side with tablet in her hand, her socked feet on the coffee table in front of her. The Kryptonian had every intention of landing with her head in Alex's lap, one of her favorite places to be.

That thought came to a screeching halt however when she spot a brown furball sprawled out on her human's lap. With only the rigorous training she'd received that she was able to correct her position and flipped herself over into kneeling on the couch instead.

Alex blinked and pulled her focus from the information scrolling across her screen and to the blonde golden retriever of the Kryptonian beside her when she noted the change in the current around her, due to Kara suddenly stopped herself.

She turned her head to face her little alien to see her pouting and pointing at her lap.

"What?"

"She took my spot." The Kryptonian whined. "That's not fair!"

Alex looked down, not really understood what her little Kryptonian was talking about.

Oh.

Ellie was sprawled out on her lap, completely asleep.

With a sigh, Alex put down her tablet and gently picked up the little otter ball of fur, she was so focused on her notes that she didn't realize that her lap was occupied. Most of the time Ellie was a well behaved little thing, she had the intelligence of a child. So, it was actually a good thing that they kept her. It was obvious that something Cadmus's lab did had affected her, though, not in the negative. Alex could not imagine leaving her in the zoo or aquarium somewhere where they would not know what to do with her, although that wasn't what she was thinking about when they first got Ellie, the child her just wanted to keep the adorable little pup. Her being near the Cadmus' lab was the reason Kara gave to J'onn so Alex could keep her.

For most of the time, Kara and Ellie got along very well, although the little pup looked to Alex as the authority figure, which was strange, since when they were first found her, Alex was a five year old, and Kara was the one that took care the both of them. But the moment Alex returned to herself, she was the one Ellie looked to for instructions, and permissions for anything.

When she wasn't being her bratty self.

Kara was still pouting when she settled the fuzzball down on her own banana shape bed - Kara bought her that when she saw it online - complete with small banana pillow.

"You're jealous of an otter, you know that right?" Alex kissed her head when her little alien floated on her back to settle over her lap.

"This is mine." She said with a huff. "She's already with you all day, she can go in her play pen for a while."

Kara was the one getting the playpen and some toys at the urging of Winn. Alex had to remind them not to go overboard with the toy, and to be careful what they got. Ellie would chew through a lot of things. She was better now, though, after several stern talking to and firm correction.

"You're such a child," the agent chuckled and kissed her gently.

Again, and again.

A squeak interrupted them.

"Oh come on!"

The little pup woke up and climbed onto the coffee table without either of them noticing, now she had both her front paws covered her eyes, and squeaking loudly.

Kara just knew she did it on purpose.

Alex laughed and kissed her again.

"I'll go order some dinner." She got up from her seat. "You two make nice," she pointed at the both of them and went into the kitchen.

Ellie squeaked once, and Kara huffed.

One Kryptonian and one otter pup looked at each other and whined.

The Kryptonian crossed her arms over her chest, and not in that heroic post that she affected when out as Supergirl. She looked at Ellie for a second and sighed when the pup sat up and reached out with both paws for her.

Ok, so she was adorable.

Grudgingly, the alien picked her up, and gave her a hug. The pup coo, and whistled happily.

* * *

a/n : I guess, I had too much fun giving them pet otter, so I wrote this little thing. I guess this could be put back into not just another day series later if I decide that they really need to have a pet otter. LOL. I hope you enjoy this little piece. Hopefully, I will be able to get another one up soon, if not, happy holiday everyone.

Comments are so appreciated, and favs are awesome as well.


	24. alex's otter (let's go swimming)

everyone needs a little exercise, that's especially true for the boundless energy furball.

* * *

 **Alex's Otter (let's go swimming)**

by **XavAcid**

"Ellie."

Brown fuzzy head popped out of the little starry tent from the corner of the room, where the pup in question was taking her after afternoon snack nap. She squeaked back as she looked at the face looking in on her, then scurried out.

"Come here you."

They were at the DEO where Alex had a bigger office, and a corner of it was set up with toys for the pup. She also had her crate, for emergency, she was taught to go inside and stayed there when the klaxon sounded. So far, that had no happened, but it was going to sooner or later.

Alex brought the little pup with her most days, she had the office and the lab, and a couple of times a week, Ellie could even be convinced to visit with Dr. Kruger. She didn't really want to leave Ellie home unsupervise, although from what she gleaned from people that raised otters, they could be left alone as long as there was a sufficient size enclosure and enough food, and things to last them.

She didn't want to do that, though, maybe when she was a little older, they could leave her for a few hours at the time. Besides, their zoologists were more than happy to keep an eye on her. If not, Dr. Well were also more than happy to keep her in her lab.

The little brown fur ball scurried across the floor to her favorite person.

"Guess what we get to do today." From behind her favorite person was her second favorite person, all decked out in blue and red was the sunshine personified; Supergirl.

Ellie cooed at them, she knew what today was.

The agent had to laugh at their antics, as she handed over the little pup to Supergirl. They had been teaching her how to swim, several times a week. Dr. Kruger felt that it would be good to introduce her to swimming in a place where they could control the environment.

Their first idea was to take her to a less populated riverbank somewhere, Supergirl even scouted out the area already. With them being very busy, they could only do this a couple of times a week, after Alex's shift.

Sometimes Supergirl could join them.

Personally, the agent thought their resident alien had more fun than even the pup herself.

* * *

Supergirl eyed the other agents loitering around the pool with sharp look.

Most of them were keeping respectful distance, but some were downright ogling at her agent. There wasn't much she could do about it, this was not their private pool and other agents needed their workout, but really, they could be less obvious about wanting to play with a small fuzzball of an otter pup. Or staring at Agent Danvers.

Alex was in her short cut wetsuit, hair wet and slick back while she floated at one end of the olympic size swimming pool, Ellie was diving around her, following the little toys the agent tossed around.

There were some awkward starts the first few times they did this, Ellie had only ever been in their bathtub before.

She was afraid of a much bigger span of water.

Now a month later, she was swimming around with more confident.

From the corner of her eyes she spot Dr. Kruger, so Supergirl swam over to her.

"Hey Dr. Kruger."

"Hello Supergirl, how is Ellie?"

Dr. Natsuki Kruger came to supervise the pup first swim in the pool, but she had not been back since then. Today, however she was in her swimsuit, and they weren't DEO issued one, either, with her hair up and covered with swim cap, goggle hung loosely in one hand.

"Having a blast," she gestured at where the pup popped out of the water and was climbing on Alex's shoulder.

"She's getting better in the pool, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she loves it." Supergirl, in her borrowed suit, although she was suspicious about that, since everything else of her agent was in black, black on black, or black on gray, but this one was her exact shade of blue, with red accent. But she wasn't going to ask, the young Kryptonian liked the thought that she was wearing the suit belonged to Alex better. "You're coming in, Dr. Kruger?"

"Call me Natsuki, please." The zoologist grinned, "and yes, I'm coming in. You think she'll play with me, with Agent Danvers being here and all?"

"Maybe, Ellie does tend to ignore most people when Agent Danvers is around."

"She's a mama's girl." Dr. Kruger laughed as she sat down by the side of the pool, feet dipping into the water. Testing the temperature.

Supergirl had to agree with that assessment.

Once the zoologist slipped into the water, they slowly swam over to where Agent Danvers once again tossed a small rubber ball away, Ellie, dove from her shoulder after the ball.

"Hello, Dr. Kruger."

"Agent Danvers." Dr. Kruger smiled waved in greeting. "I'm just here for a little swim. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course," Alex gave her a nod. She usually remained quite aloof to majority of the DEO, but then Dr. Kruger did see her as a five year old, and was the one helped with Ellie especially in the beginning when she was a small pup, her eyes barely open. So, she couldn't help being a little more friendly to the woman.

Natsuki gave a little squeal when something slippery snake up around her waist and up her back. Before she knew it, Ellie was on her shoulder, and already leaped from her toward her keeper.

"Ellie." Agent Danvers rolled her eyes as the otter pup leaped right at her chest.

The pup squeaked, small rubber ball in her paws, then she turned to whistle at Dr. Kruger. In greeting, they all assumed.

Then she turned her dark eyes toward the blonde Kryptonian, who was floating nearby, she tossed a ball at her, well, almost at her, since she was small, and didn't exactly had the strength, Supergirl got hit in the forehead anyway.

"Hey!"

And just like that the game was on.

Ellie used Alex's shoulder as a springboard and leaped forward, trying to get a head start on the Kryptonian. Supergirl, to her credit, kept her strength and speed at normal human level as she swam.

The agents that were loitering around gawked at the game of tag going on in the large pool. A few of them jumped out of the way as the pup popped out of the water and ran along the side, small splash followed by a very large splash as Supergirl surged upward with a kick and reached out to tag, but she missed, nearly crack the tiles with her slap.

Water splashed out like a large wave, and now the one that didn't know any better and didn't move away fast enough ended up looking like a drowned something…

"Sorry!" The Kryptonian called out but went right back into the water as Ellie dove back in.

Alex rolled her and tilted her head toward the two goobers, she gave the zoologist a commiserate smile.

"Are they always like that?"

"Most of the time."

"Ellie probably sees her as more playmate." Dr. Kruger mused. Sure she saw the agent a few times a week when she brought the pup by whether it was for a check up or otter sitting. But she never actually observe them interact.

"Must be a riot at your place." She commented, and winked at the raised brow their lead agent gave her.

Dr. Kruger was impressed when Agent Danvers simply carried on as if she didn't say anything, and the slight twitch of one shapely brow smooth away so quickly that she wouldn't have noticed had she not been looking directly at her, and expecting some sort of reaction.

The majority of the DEO did not know about their personal relationship, only that Agent Danvers was Supergirl official handler, even though officially Supergirl did not work for them. But the ones closer to them knew, but none ever made a fuss. Everyone respected her privacy, and they respected her.

So, it was a little startling to get a wink and a nudge like this, it made Alex realized they were pretty in a bubble where everyone automatically knew about them without them having to make any sort of announcements. She was not ashamed of their relationship, in fact she wanted to go shout it from the rooftop, except they didn't need the whole Lois Lane issue. Not that Alex Danvers could not defend herself, she was beyond capable, and anyone who thought they could get to Supergirl by trying to kidnap her would have another thing coming, it just wasn't something they wanted to deal with.

"It's good for her control," Alex shrugged, as if she didn't notice how Supergirl nearly crack the tiles.

Dr. Kruger laughed.

"My wife would love Ellie." The zoologist mused aloud. "She likes cute animal."

Agent Danvers blinked, she didn't expect that at all. Although she knew that the zoologist was married, she never really thought about it. She wasn't one to concern herself with other people's personal lives.

"She's cute, until she goes through the room like a hurricane, opening the fridge, eating your frozen french fries."

"Did she do that often?" Natsuki tried to work out the logistic of little otter pup climbing the refrigerator and open the door, to finding a bag of frozen food. It couldn't possibly be easy.

"Once," Agent Danvers held up her index finger to emphasize. "We are better at otter-proof the apartment after that." And she was so sure that her little alien probably didn't close the door to the fridge fully, but she couldn't get her to admit it. Not yet.

"I don't doubt that."

Then their conversation were broken up by Ellie climbing over her human's back and shoulder, followed closely by Supergirl coming to a stop next to her, before tagging her tail.

"Hah!" She threw both hands up in the air in victory.

Ellie did not agree, she squeaked back weakly in outrage.

"Supergirl."

"I win!"

Alex opened her mouth, but was interrupted with small paw grabbing onto her cheek, and furious squeaking. Clearly she disagreed at being tagged.

Dr. Kruger laughed at the look on their lead agent's face as tiny paw pulled at her face.

It took a few minutes for them to calm her down, and get to swimming again. This time, though, Ellie was more than content to ride on Supergirl's back as they swam back and forte. Dr. Kruger decided that having a swim with them was probably better than spending time in a gym everyday. And her core was getting a pretty good workout from all the laughing.

* * *

I was debating whether I should post this, since it's holiday season, and well, I hadn't been working on anything holiday theme at all, due to poor planning on my part.

I know it's not quite the riding in front of a surfboard, but they are getting there! But it got Otter and water, and Alex in wet suit, so hope you guys enjoy it. I'm working on a couple of things at the moment, none gets done yet. So fingers crossed I get some more time to write without distraction. Once again, favs and comments are very much appreciated.

Happy Holidays guys!


	25. fox spirits 2

He just wanted to see where the alien worked, and if he got her candy, all the better.

* * *

 **fox spirits 2**

by **XavAcid**

Kara was busily scribbled down the correction on the layout she'd caught, Ms. Grant was still on the phone with one of the investors, so she got the chance to do this before she had to hand it to her. Her boss was already in a bad mood from all the calls she had to make. If she bring in the layout as it was, someone's head was going to roll.

With a stifled yelp, Kara nearly shot out of her chair when a tiny fox suddenly showed up on top of the document.

Winn quickly spun around to see what was wrong.

"It's nothing." Kara waved him away, while willing her own heart to slow down.

Her hacker friend looked at her curiously for a few seconds, and turned back to his own monitor.

The Kryptonian exhaled deeply, a thin, thin sheen of ice formed over her pen, and the tiny fox gave an impressed woof. It wasn't her intention.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quickly, and quietly, "weren't you with Alex? And why are you here by yourself? Where is the other you?" She still didn't get their names, she didn't even know if they had names. Hopefully, they didn't take offense that she didn't think to ask before now. Maybe Alex knew and not telling her.

Great, now she felt horrible for not asking.

Apparently, the little fox just wanted to see where Kara was all day when she wasn't with Alex.

Ever since they followed the older Danvers back from her conference in Japan, they had been going with her to work everyday, or they stayed and just hung out in their kitchen, neither of the two tiny foxes ever followed the Kryptonian to work. Even though they would played with her after work, when she got home in the evening.

They had taken to sneaking bites off of her after work snacks, and before dinner snacks, and before bed snacks. She pouted to Alex about this, and met with a laugh, really, it wasn't the amount of food, they were taking less than a bite since they were so small they could sit in the palm of her hand. It was the principle of things.

She was a Kryptonian that needed a lot of fuel to function, they could go share Alex's snack, Alex even offered to them, but after work snacks and before dinner snacks weren't something she needed.

Kara had a suspicion that they enjoyed the game of sneaking her food a little too much.

While Alex ate a healthy amount, it was nowhere near what Kara was putting away, or as often; probably the reason why they didn't try to sneak food off of her. Probably not as much fun as when they try to get her food without being caught. Alex could catch them, she wasn't slow, she just wasn't a half starved Kryptonian, so she usually just let them get away with it.

Kara on the other hand caught them in the act, but they just poofed away and reappeared next to Alex; who usually just looked on with amusement.

One of these days she was going to catch them before they could get to her food. One of these days.

In the meantime she had corrections to finish. With a glance up, she noted that her boss was about done with the conversation. And no, she didn't use her super hearing to eavesdrop, but she knew Cat Grant well enough to know that expression, her boss was about to bite the head of whomever on the other side of the line off. And usually, she tried to not to, so she would do the next best thing; hung up.

And by her estimate, it was about to happen within the next five minutes.

So, she whispered to the fox that she needed to get back to work. The tiny thing didn't mind that it seemed, since he simply hopping about on her desk to nose around in her stationery.

 _Probably looking to steal my snack,_ Kara thought with a huff, while quietly nudged that particular drawer close.

* * *

Winn was minding his own business, really, but he always kept an ear out for whatever trouble Kara might be in. Especially when she suddenly jumped and exhaled a layer of ice over her pen, then she was whispering and muttering. He thought she was talking to Alex, but he had never heard her talking to Alex like that. Then he thought he saw something move.

No…

Kara did not have telekinetic ability the last he checked, even though they both agreed that it would've been very cool. And very convenient.

He was probably just seeing things.

Man, he had to stop playing game so late for a while.

He had to pay attention to his own work now, least he got scolded by Ms. Grant, that would definitely ruin the rest of his work day. She scared him, she was really scary when she wanted to be, actually, she was always scary.

He did not want to be scolded by her.

Just when he was starting to concentrated on his own work, another movement caught the corner of his eye.

What?

He turned fully. Kara was still with Ms. Grant.

A pen moved.

Wha-

* * *

The Kryptonian sighed a relief sigh, she was starting to fear that her boss was going to go down to the art department and fire the entire department, there were more things than just a few misspell words and crooked pictures in the layout it appeared, and Ms. Grant was not happy.

At least she'd talked her down from firing the entire department to just yell at them instead.

And yelled at them she did. She called down and made whoever the unlucky soul put the speaker on and just yelled.

Kara thought her ears were going to bleed.

So to say that she was happy to exit the office was an understatement.

Now she just needed to-

What was her friend doing?

Winn was staring at her desk, his mouth was open, and Kara feared some bug might thought it a good idea to fly in if he didn't close it soon.

"Winn?"

"Ka- Kara, your desk, your… your desk is haunted." He quickly came behind her and pointed with his flailing hand. "I saw your pen moved, the- then the paper… there's no wind in here, right no draft… but ghost isn't real, right."

His babbling was starting to get very incoherent and she needed to stop him soon. Ms. Grant was finishing up with whatever she was writing and neither of them needed her to come out here.

"Winn, calm down. There's no ghost. I can explain." She paused, "well, there are ghosts, but not here."

"Did you develop telekinetic power?" He stage whispered. "Did Alex know?"

The Kryptonian had to roll her eyes, really Superman did not have telekinetic ability, why would her friend think that she would suddenly develop some. Not that she didn't want that, it would be so cool to have that power. Maybe she could phase through solid wall like J'onn could.

"No, I did not develop telekinetic power." She glanced at her seat to make sure that she did not accidentally sit on the tiny fox spirit. Not that she think he was going to get squashed or anything, but it would be kind of weird.

"Then what?"

"Well…."

* * *

"That is so cool!" Winn exclaimed, and Kara had to sush him, he was getting a little too loud. "So they just followed her around? And they didn't explain why?"

"Not in so many words, no. They thought she was interesting when they first saw her, and there was something about her aura and stuff, I didn't quite get, and they weren't very clear themselves."

"And you and Alex can see them?"

"Yeah, when they wanted us to. But I think Alex can see them regardless."

"It's so unfair," he muttered. "She went to Japan and she brought back the coolest pets."

"They are not pets."

Now Kara could see the little fox poofed on top of her friend messy hair. She was pretty sure that he had been listening. At the word 'pet' Kara could see his ear pricked and even him being slightly translucent, she could see him not liking the word very much. Mind you, this was pretty hard to interpret since he was pretty small, but Kara was a Kryptonian, her sight was better than perfect, and the slight twitch of whiskers and one ear seemed to convey a lot.

Oh, Winn was going to get it, she just knew.

Kara texted Alex about the little fox.

 _'So, that's where he went.'_

Alex was wholly unconcern, which really, not surprising, and normally, Kara would be just as unconcern as the older Danvers over the little fox. Right now, she was just concerned at the way the tiny thing was eyeing her friend's desk.

Annnnddd… he'd just took a dive into her snack drawer.

 _'He stole my kitkat!'_ She whined over text, as the red wrapper got tossed aside, and chocolate wafer started missing bites.

 _'I'll get you some more.'_

The Kryptonian pouted while looking at her phone, then stopped, Alex could not see her anyway. The moment that she took her eyes away, the fox disappeared from her drawer. Then she heard an 'eep!'

The sunny blonde looked up just in time to see her friend almost miss his chair as it rolled away. People from nearby cubicles looked up to see him flailing his hands about, trying to catch his balance, and almost succeeded.

He ended up on his butt anyway.

"You alright Winn?"

He pouted but nodded at her.

From the corner of her eye, by the kit kat bar she saw a tiny corporeal fox snickered.

And that set the tone for her friend's afternoon.

By the time they clocked out, he fell off his chair three times, had a pen slipped away from his grasp seven times. Lost his cookies twice, and once only half left to mock him. Missing his paperwork, missed the spot in his work.

And when Ms. Grant yelled at him for messing up her feed he was already on his knees, in tears asking for forgiveness, he even ran down to buy a king size chocolate bar as a sacrificial offering.

The Kryptonian was just a little miff that he didn't even get one for her.

The little fox was pleased with the giant size candy bar, though and so Winn was eventually forgiven.

* * *

a/n : Just because ethereal fox spirit causing some mischief was fun.. poor Winn.. but he shouldn't have said Pet. I finally got into writing spirit again... while I'm waiting for the yarn to come in. I'm knitting a hemlock ring blanket... there's something that might go into a story. LOL. Annnnd I ran out of yarn. Yes, I'm all over the place, I know. But things have a way to get into the stories, as you may have notice..

Hope you enjoy this short one, thank you for still with me, any fav and comments are very much welcome.


	26. alex's otter (I got a question for you)

Alex never whined, never!

* * *

 **Alex's Otter (I got a question for you)**

by **XavAcid**

 _Kara gave a sigh when little Alex raced by her, with little Ellie stumbling behind. Someone was going to crash and soon._

 _Being a Kryptonian, she never thought she would ever utter this word, exhausted, she was exhausted. How was it possible, she could race around the world several times and could still going. She could even beat Clark in that race. But chasing a five year old and an otter pup the size of a small kitten was even more exhausting than that._

 _How was that even possible._

 _Then the little fuzzy thing came scooting toward her, crying in high pitch voice, following by little Alex with her big hazel eyes._

 _"Ellie is hungry."_

 _"But she just-" Kara had to stop herself at the frown, right, every two hours. How could she forget. "Ok, it's been two whole hours and two minutes."_

 _Then little Alex started to whine for some snack as well -_

"I didn't whine!"

"Yes, you did. You were like I'm hungrrrrryyyy." The Kryptonian pitched her voice higher and dragged it out.

Alex slapped her shoulder, hard. She had never whined her entire life, she certainly wasn't going to whine while she was turned into a five year old for a few days.

Kara snickered when the older girl winced and rubbed the palm of her hand.

Ellie looked up from her snack where she was eating in front of the tv while her human, and alien squabbled. She licked her chop and scooted over quickly and climbed up on the couch to see what was going on, and why Alex was rubbing her paw like that.

"Alex was just being a meanie, Ellie." Kara scratched her head and picked her up when she reached for her.

Fuzzy head turned to looked at the brunette.

"No, not you, too. I did not whine." Alex pointed at the both of them

Kara looked down and Ellie looked up, their eyes met and they were clearly in agreement, they turned their identical look at the only human in the room.

"That's it, neither of you are getting the extra dessert."

"Awww… come on, Alex!" The Kryptonian immediately whined, oh she whined, she never say she didn't. In fact, she whined whenever she want something, she didn't bother denying it.

Ellie to her credit, also gave a high pitch whine. She knew what dessert was, and she wanted some of it.

"No, nope, it's all mine," the brunette crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away with her eyes closed. An exaggeration for effect.

"Aleeexxxx…."

Ellie decided to jump over from her alien over to her human, she got on her back paws and rested her front paws on one arm and keened pitifully. She needed that dessert, she was surely going to starve without it.

So she pushed her face higher, Alex could not miss her pitiful look, nope she could not.

Kara internally grinned, she knew that this rate, the older Danvers wasn't going to be able to hold firm, but she just needed to up the ante a little more.

So she put her face next to Ellie and employed her best puppy eye and whined a little more. Double the puppy attack, Alex didn't stand a chance!

Pretty soon Alex found herself being pushed a little more to the side as her little alien leaned into her some more. They were both matching in their expression and keening.

Alex frowned but still kept her eyes closed, she was not going to give in, they made fun of her. She was not giving in. No she was not. No, she…

"Please… Alex, please…"

 _'Alex please…'_ Ellie mimicked the alien's mouth by showing all her teeth as Kara said please.

Damnit!

"Fine, you can get dessert." She finally gave in, with a big having sigh. "You terrible, terrible…. creatures."

"Yay!" Kara threw both her arms up, so did Ellie.

"Ridiculous." Hazel eyes rolled so hard, but then she couldn't help herself and had to laugh, the two goobers still had their arms up as they looked at each other in their joint victory.

Ridiculous.

* * *

"You know, little you never tell me why Ellie."

Aled looked up from her portion of mango and sticky rice. It was decidedly smaller than it should be.

"What do you mean?"

"When you name her, you just decided that she was gonna name Ellie, and you never told me why." Kara stuffed another bite of sticky rice with a large piece of mango on top into her mouth, making her cheeks puffed out.

"You gonna choke on that if you're not careful." Alex reached out and took a grain of rice on her little alien's face off. "And try not to get it all over your face, you're not an otter, you don't have fur on your face."

Ellie made a noise that sounded exactly like a laughter.

Kara swallowed her mouth full, she pointedly ignored the pup and waited for the older Danvers to answer.

"Well," Alex occupied herself with another bite. She knew what little her was thinking, but explaining it was a little embarrassing.

The Kryptonian waited patiently.

"You're an El."

Huh? That seemed….

Oh!

Kara dropped her spoon, her heart melted especially when she saw the pink reached the tips Alex's cute ears. She got up and pulled the older girl into her arms and kissed her soundly.

Ellie looked up when the spoon was dropped, expecting something to spill her way, when she saw her persons kissed she squeaked and hid her eyes. In her bowl of mango.

"But seriously, you were so cranky when you didn't get your nap." The Kryptonian played with the string of the gray hoodie her favorite human was wearing. "So adorable."

The older Danvers just rolled her eyes, her hand did not stop sifting through long blond hair.

The dinner was long finished and now they were just watching their queued up Netflix shows. With Alex laid on her back and Kara snuggled up on top of her. Ellie was sprawl out on top of the alien seemingly asleep. They both knew it would not be long before the pup got up to play again.

"But you were! I never got to see any of your photo when you were younger!" The Kryptonian floated up and flipped over so she could look at her human with narrowed eyes, "where did you hide them?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find them."

Kara decided that on their next trip to Midvale she was going to find where Alex hid all her baby pictures.

That or she could ask Eliza.

* * *

a/n : This is random, I know, but you know I got an idea and I sorta ran (or stumbled, or crawled) with it. I've been a little lack in writing department, but that's just me being lazy. Hope you enjoy the randomness. All favs and comments are most welcome. Thanks for reading.


	27. the three of us 3

Lena was enamored with Alex's new haircut, she just couldn't help it, and Kara wasn't much better.

* * *

 **the three of us 3**

by **XavAcid**

Lena couldn't help but blushed everytime she glanced over at Alex, or rather at Alex with her brand new haircut.

It was positively dashing.

With her dark hair slick back and the undercut, showing the gentle curve of her jaw, even the three simple gold studs in her ears made her heart did a doubletime. Not that her heart ever stop quickened whenever she was in the same room as Alexandra Danvers.

Yeah, she was very much in love with her, everything about her.

And now she was in love with her new haircut.

It'd been a couple of days now and she still couldn't stop herself from running her hands through those soft strands and felt the gentle tickle of close buzz cut at the base of her skull.

She felt like a school girl with the first crush all over again.

Now they joked about Kara getting the undercut, too. They were going to give her constant heart palpitation, she was sure. The CEO imagined the Kryptonian thick, blonde hair tied up to bare her neck and showed close buzz at the base of her skull like the older Danvers, the pair of them made her weak at the knees.

Kara couldn't do that, though, her being Supergirl and all, but a girl could imagine.

Now back at Alex…

Lena noticed that she wasn't the only person enamored with the agent's new haircut.

Alex was laughing, her head thrown back at something their little Kryptonian said, and she spied a hand cupping the back of her head. Kara couldn't keep her hands off of her hair either.

Good thing they could share.

* * *

It was such a long day at the office that she was very much looking forward to spending the evening at home with her two Danvers, not that she wasn't looking forward to spending more time with them normally, but she was especially missing them today.

Even her driver seemed to know, he was zipping in and out of traffic to get her home as quickly as possible, and still be safe. He was a good driver, and knew not to speak out of turn, he barely bat and eyelash that first time that the three of them went out to dinner. Which was why he was her regular driver now.

Once she got up to the penthouse their Kryptonian bounded over with the enthusiasm as a hyperactive golden retriever, cladded in her comfy sweats and worn no longer black t-shirt that has a DEO seal on the left of her chest - it was the same shirt that they kept stealing back and forth to the chagrin of Alex's.

"Lena!" She wrapped her strong arms around the CEO and practically carried her in. "Come on, look!" Lena didn't even have time to squeal when she was struck mute with Alex Danvers, still in her black half zip pullover and black cargo pants, looking like a dream.

Certainly her dream.

Then her eyes fell onto her short hair slicked back neatly, with the base of her skull buzzed close.

Lena felt her mouth gone dry.

Oh goodness.

* * *

When Alex mentioned that she was getting a haircut, Kara was a little skeptical, the older Danvers already sported short hair, so she couldn't really go any shorter. Kara really liked Alex's hair. She sometimes missed her long mane like when they were teenagers. She would really loved to wrap her hands around those soft strands.

But long hair was probably not a good idea in their line of work.

It was something she'd come to regret when she came out as Supergirl. Long hair. She couldn't even change that now.

She would've gone with her, except she was called away for Supergirl's duty.

And when she came back and changed out of her super suit into her most comfortable sweats, including an old worn t shirt that she stole from Alex's closet. The older Danvers just came back, apparently she'd gone to her hair appointment by herself.

Or with Lucy, who knew.

Lucy Lane would certainly encourage Alex to go for it, if she had any doubt. Together, they were trouble. It was probably a good thing that Lucy was rarely at the city headquarter. Kara could only imagine what kind of disaster they would leave in their wake. Alex would propose some crazy experiments, and Lucy would just say yes.

But in any case Kara really really liked the haircut.

"I'm home," Alex dropped her keys by the entrance and slipped off her jacket. "I got a haircut, what do you-" Kara bounded over to her, hands already in her hair.

"You like, I'll take it." She said with a laugh.

"Wow," Kara couldn't come up with anything else. Alex's hair was so soft, and the undercut tickled her palms in a pleasant way. "Wow."

She was going to say something else, but Kara kissed her before she could.

So yes, Kara liked it.

* * *

Lena finally went over to where her two loves were sitting, she placed her drink on the coffee table and tucked herself in close.

"Finally," Alex grinned at her. "I was wondering how long you were gonna just stand there and stare."

Lena just smiled, and the Danvers seemed to understand her need to just pause. She didn't know if they understood why, but the two of them were like whirlwind of activities most of the time, and sometime she could only watch in awe.

A kiss was pressed to her forehead and a warm hand cupped her face.

"Long day?" The Kryptonian's voice was soft, as soft as her hand.

"Yes."

"Maybe I can just go in and threaten them with Supergirl." The older Danvers suggested with a note in her voice that sounded like she would enjoy that a little too much.

Lena had to laugh, "as much as I love the idea of you two going in heat vision ablazing, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, if you're sure." A roguish grin was just begging to be kissed. And she did, with her hand reached up to play with tickly buzz. Her fingers met with another set.

"Really, you two." Alex complained, but didn't pull away.

* * *

a/n : this was written when Chyler got her new do, and well, I'm a little in love with it. Thank you for reading, favs and comments are most welcome. :D


	28. any otter name 8

fuzzy needed a bath... Winn needed to recover from furry Danvers.

* * *

 **any otter name 8**

by **XavAcid**

"Ow! Alex!"

Eliza nearly groaned in exasperation. They seemed to revert into being a couple of toddlers when she left them alone for a few minutes. And seriously, Kara was a Kryptonian, Kryptonian was invincible, so how a small otter, that was currently her other daughter, hurt her was a mystery.

There was a splash, and a crash.

And some more splash.

Now Eliza wondered if the bathroom was going to survive the night. This was too much like when they were teens and Eliza practically had local handyman on speed dial. They were the guy's number one customer, especially once the pair got along. It seemed teenage Alex found a way to test Kara and something usually suffered from their curiosity.

"Stop splashing at me!"

 _'It's just water!'_

It was after dinner, and Winn had fled the loft as soon as he could, but not before he got his butts handed to him on another round of monopoly. Kara suggested that the next time they play Pandemic. That way nobody got annihilated, like Winn, tonight.

Of course after all the food - mostly fish and crustacean - Alex was smelling a little too much like raw fish by the time they were done, and Kara, being a Kryptonian with heightened senses, could smell it even more keenly than the rest of them, insisted that she had a bath. Alex couldn't argue with that, since her mother's mere human nose could smell it, too.

But she only cooperated long enough to get into a tub. And only because her mother was there.

Once Eliza left the room it was on.

Kara was leaning over the tub to get a shampoo, yeah, she wasn't going to let Alex sleep in her bed or anywhere near her if she didn't at least soap herself up. Water alone wasn't going to cut it with that much fishy smell.

She'd seen the way Alex eyeing the shampoo bottle, the older and now smallest of Danvers knew what she was thinking, and Kara - even with her super speed- could not get to it before the preemptive strike.

Splash!

"Alex, stop!" The Kryptonian whined, rearing away from the splashing. She really didn't want to clean the bathroom tonight, and at the rate they were going, she was going to have to. And at the moment she couldn't do much more than pouting at the furry little face looking up at her from a tub full of warm water. She'd have to lay it a little thick, so a tiny bead of tear appeared.

That seemed to do the trick.

 _'Fine,'_ otter Alex squeaked out finally, and only after sending a half heart wave of water with her tail.

"Thank you." Kara beamed at her and pulled off her shirt, goodness she was soak.

So the Kryptonian picked up her human in the form of a small aquatic mammal and started working shampoo into her fur amids the squeaking and growling, and sputtering.

* * *

Alex was irritated when she was dropped into the tub, but couldn't do much other than grumbling her displeasure to everyone else in the room. She did not smell that bad, dammit! And considering the companies, she couldn't even make threats.

A few swipes at Kara had the Kryptonian whining, and that brought in her mom hot on their heels. The brat! She couldn't even get hurt. The teenager in her wanted to rebel some more, but the adult in her wanted to keep some form of dignity, especially in front of her mother. Although she couldn't say the same with her Kryptonian.

Kara was complaining, rather loudly, about how stinky she was.

No, she wasn't stinky!

Then her mother scrunched up her nose.

 _'Mom!'_

"You smell, honey, you really do need a bath."

"I told you!" Kara turned around and chirped up, she dipped her hand into the water, making sure that it wasn't too cold, or too hot. Alex didn't bother to tell her that the temperature did not matter much, her otter fur would keep her warm no matter what.

 _'Shush you!'_

"Girls." Eliza hushed them, hugging her otter daughter to her chest. "Behave, Alex."

"Yeah behave grumpy pants."

Really, these two, Alex grumbled louder, there wasn't much she could do being squished in her mother arms anyway, but she was going to let everyone know how much she did not like this. Not one little bit.

Just wait till she got back to her human form.

As soon as her mother dropped her in the bath, she was gone.

The water was actually pretty nice.

But she wasn't going to tell Kara that.

So she splashed around, making sure to aim for the Kryptonian.

"Alex!"

 _'Hah!'_

More splash.

"Stop it!" And a pout.

Oh, that was so not fair, that pout should be illegal.

Alex squeaked and crossed her arms, or tried to cross her arms - damn short otter limbs! While floating on her back, she had to give up and just rested her paws on her belly instead. _'Fine.'_

The beaming smile she got was almost made her less grumpy. Almost.

Kara was happy that at the very least her pout was still working. And before Alex could change her mind, she quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle, making sure that it was the smell the older Danvers liked and gently scooped her up from the water - she was already soaked anyway - and soaped her up.

She couldn't help but nuzzling that grumpy face.

* * *

Afterward Alex was left alone to swim around for almost half an hour with a couple of bath toys for company. The other two understood her need for the quiet after the day of being on top of each other all day.

They loved her and she loved them, but even Kara who could always invade her space and be with her all the time and sometimes even needed to be with her; knew the point when she needed to step away.

"What did the DEO find out?" Eliza asked after a long stretch of silence while they cleaned up from dinner. Now with nothing else to do, the oldest Danvers started making tea.

"Not much really, they are starting to think that the tech was so cobbled up together that her being turned into an otter was not intentional in anyway." Kara frowned as she settled onto one of the stools.

"But you have the person responsible for this in custody, right?"

"Yeah, we caught her." Kara nodded vigorously, "she is coughing up the blueprint for the weapon as we speak." She'd explained to Eliza in details of what happened, several times.

She was also sure that she didn't want to know what technique the DEO used for the interrogation. She wasn't even going to object to what they want to use, no one hurted Alex or turned her into an otter - - no matter how adorable - - and get away with it.

"Good." Her adopted mother nodded in return, as if she knew what violence Kara was conjuring up in her mind to the person responsible was.

She was probably planning the same thing.

"You're taking me to the DEO tomorrow."

"What?" Kara's head snapped toward her adopted mother.

"You are taking Alex in for a checkup, right?"

"Well, yes, they need to make sure that nothing else goes wrong…" She trailed off.

"Then I am going with you."

The Kryptonian had half a mind to argue, but that probably wasn't going to do anything, Alex had to get her stubbornness from somewhere.

"Ok."

* * *

Once they all had got cleaned up, they settled in for a movie, none of them wanted to go to sleep just yet. While they were technically in the middle of a crisis - the otter incident Kara wanted to dub it - it was a rather calm night, Supergirl was needed only once, and it was an accident that she could take care of easily.

Half way into the movie, Eliza turned only to find everyone was already asleep. Her furry little daughter was sprawled out like a starfish on top of her starchild, her fur still all fluffed up after her bout with the hairdryer. She had to smile, despite the fact that Alex had been less than cooperative all afternoon - it was understandable, especially after her bout with the hairdryer, but after a few minutes she seemed to be having fun, after Kara adjusted the speed and temperature of the dryer - and she gave in when Kara persisted. They were so close now, and she was glad, someone had to be able to rein them in every once in a while.

She could only imagine the havoc they each would make without the other. Especially, Alex.

Now, when they take her to the DEO tomorrow she was definitely going to talk to J'onn J'onzz about the pair of them and what shenanigans they got into together.

Oh, all the things he could tell her, and she was sure there were many.

Now what was she was going to do about moving them into Kara's bed…

Just then her Kryptonian child floated up.

Well…

* * *

a/n : Hey, otter!Alex is back, and cleaner than ever! Anyone miss her?


	29. lost child 3

School is imminent...

* * *

 **Lost Child 3**

by **XavAcid**

Zor-El watched young Alexandra - she insisted that he called her Alex, he didn't really understand why, but obliged anyway - reading with his beloved daughter.

Kara had been teaching her how to read and write even before they decided that they were going to enroll Alexandra- Alex in school alongside their lone child once the new school year started. So, they were trying to get her all caught up. He was worried at first, of how they were going to do this. But little Alex had proven to be very smart and quick to learn. She absorbed any information they threw at her with such ease that even had him envious.

He wondered about her parents and how exceptional they had to be to produce such extraordinary offspring.

By now he was certain that she would be able to keep up with the other children with no problem at all.

Kara was very excited about having Alex with her in school, after she was fretting for days about leaving the girl at home by herself while she was at school.

There was also a concern about Alex's abilities that were manifesting themselves slowly, but steadily. They had been doing their very best to help her learn to control all of the powers. Some were easier than others.

With her super strength and speed were ones of the easier ones for them to deal with. And after weeks of practicing, he and Alura were now confident that Alex could go to school with Kara without problem. The only thing remained was how were they going to introduce her into the system.

His wife had been looking into the matter, since it was her domain. They still didn't know if they could just declare her status and kept her with them.

He turned his attention back to the pod.

The scientist in him was amazed at the engineering marvel that was before him. And a father in him was worried, the council could be taking Alexandra away if they knew of the technology that she brought with her. And to top that off, she was getting stronger, and faster everyday.

He had yet to voice this concern to his wife, but he knew that she was thinking about the same thing. They would have to sit down and talk it all out very soon. He had a plan, but that required a long talk with his wife and their daughter.

* * *

Alex listened to her friend talked about school and how they were going to start soon. And she worried. What was she going to do while Kara was in school, and how was she going to learn anything if she could not go.

And what she would do if she could go. Could she speak, could she even keep up with them. Kara, and her parents had been telling her that she was doing well, but she suspected that they were being kind to her. She knew that they were trying their best to be supportive to her.

She missed her school, even though she knew that it and the rest of human populations were all gone, all her friends, and family. She didn't even know how long ago that was.

Most of all, she missed her mom and dad.

They promised that they were right behind her.

They promised.

Alex felt tears sting the back of her eyes, and blinked them away. She didn't want Kara to notice.

Kara to her credit, noticed that her now best friend was more subdue the more she talked about school, and after a few minutes, it was clear that Alex wasn't listening to her anymore. There was a faraway expression on her face.

She really didn't know what to do. For all her young life, she hadn't really deal with someone that faced so much tragedies - as her father and mother explained to her - as Alex did. She couldn't imagine losing everything like Alex, not just one of her parents, like some of her schoolmates, but the entire family, and friends and even her entire planet.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

But she promised herself that she would do her best to make Alexandra happy.

"Do you want to go to the market with me?" Kara blurted out without thinking, all she knew was that she had to distract her friend from thinking those sad thoughts, by offering the best things that she could do while she was sad herself.

Food.

* * *

Kara hummed cheerily as she took her friend by the hand and led her to her most favorite stall. She was so glad that when she suggested a visit to the market place and her father agreed, even encouraged it.

They had yet to take Alex anywhere, because they were afraid of overwhelming her.

Until she pointed out - politely of course - that she had survived for weeks by herself before she met them. That she had seen the market place before, only it was during the night and the entire place was essentially shut down. That was how she scourge for food during that time, the place was pretty clean that there were barely anything for her to find, however.

The comment just saddened the little blonde Kryptonian.

"Let's get you something to taste."

Alura, with her hand in Zor-el's watched on as the two children walked ahead, her own child was a lot less contained, and was pulling ahead with every steps.

"Kara." She called out, just in time before they pulled into a group of other shoppers. Two heads turned to look at her, her daughter gave a familiar sheepish looked. Alura sighed internally, her Kara was always one to forget a lot of things when it came to food. They had always have to keep her hand in one of theirs to prevent her from being lost in the crowd once food was in sight.

Now at least they knew that she could find her way home if they were to separate.

"Sorry mother." Kara tucked her brunette friend close. "I just want to show Alex my favorite foods."

They, especially Kara herself, introduced a few kind of food to Alex, but not that many, there were so many things she needed to learn still, so food hadn't been a priority for them, and Alex found herself having to eat more, in comparison to the amount she consumed before she left Earth. Zor-el took very careful note when she told him that. They came up with a theory together that she found very reasonable.

They also decided together that all her new found abilities needed to be explored more, if nothing else, she would need a way to control them, and blended in.  
That was something that he was working out with Alex's input, of course. She'd been doing very well, and right now they could control her environment, which would not be quite possible if they put her in school.

So, market place was a good start for now.

Alura and Zor watched the two girls and how Alex's focus was on their daughter as she pointed at things they were going to get.

* * *

a/n : thank you for reading folks.


	30. alex's ottter (time-out)

someone's naughty...

* * *

 **alex's otter (time-out)**

by **XavAcid**

Ellie whined pathetically when her persons ignored her. It'd been over five minutes now, surely the time-out was long enough. When no one came, she scooted as close to the edge as she possibly could.

Why did Kara have to change to the wood one, she would very much prefer the old wire one, it was so easy to push, this was too heavy, she couldn't move it - she stuck her nose out between the slates. She whined.

 _Karaaaaaa …_

Nothing.

Her itty bitty ears could hear them. Why was no one coming.

 _Alexxxxx…_

She switched to higher pitch, surely one of them would come now. She was starving, it'd been a whole five minutes. She needed her snacks, and fish. That potato sticks were cold, she didn't really like them much.

 _Come on… it was only half a bag._

 _Karaaaaaaa…._

* * *

"Do you think we should let her out?" Kara looked over to where they set the playpen for Ellie, which was empty for the moment except for the otter herself.

"No, she should stay in there for at least another five minutes." Alex seemed wholly unconcerned at the whining, which was getting loudly and higher pitch by the seconds. She just took a big bite of her pizza, and dialed her phone at the same time.

"But…"

"Kara, she opened the fridge and ate half a bag of frozen fries." The brunette looked pointedly at the torn bag still on the counter, the fries that were left from the pup's binge were now in the oven, since they weren't going to throw them away and nothing could hurt Kara's Kryptonian's stomach anyway. "And she created all these mess," she gestured at trash can that was now almost full from Ellie pulling out and tearing into some of the bags. "She knows better than to do it, and besides, if she got sick from all that frozen food, I'd like for it to be contained."

Just then they heard a louder whine.

Kara winced.

Alex grabbed her hand, holding her there, and shook her head.

"Hey, Dr. Kruger."

Now the room was silent, the whining was lower in volume, clearly the name reached those itty bitty ears. Really, she didn't know why the pup kept displaying this nervous behavior when she seemed to always have a blast when she visited with the vet. Which was quite often, really, a couple of times a week she would be hanging out with Dr. Kruger, getting fed and played with.

 _'Hello, Agent Danvers, what can I do for you?'_

"Well…"

And Alex spent the next ten minutes, explaining what was going on, in the meantime, Kara was puttering around, taking the french fries out of the oven and grabbing the plate for it. She could've eaten it out of the tray, but well, for proprietary sake. And she was going to just pretend that it'd take her more than two minutes to eat all of it.

"What did Dr. Kruger say?" Kara asked the moment the brunette put the phone away.

Eyerolled.

Like the Kryptonian didn't hear everything being said. "Keep and eye on her, she might get tummy ache and throw up, since there's nothing so far, there may not be any anything wrong, although diarrhea is likely."

Alex picked up her half eaten slice of pizza and made a face., it was cold. Kara immediately rectified that with her heat vision.

"So can we let her out now? She's still crying."

Alex haved a big sigh and nodded.

Kara super sped away to the corner of the apartment where a sizable playpen - which usually filled with toys now empty - where the pup got on two back paws and stretch out to be picked up.

 _Karaaaa…_

* * *

"You're so mean."

Alex looked up from her work laptop to meet a pout of the epic proportion. Kara was scrunching up her face, like she smelled something foul, and she probably did, since Ellie scooted over to where her litter box was only a few minutes ago.

It was Kara's turn to clean it out.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How am I being mean, it's your turn to clean the litter. It's not my fault that you didn't close the fridge fully and she stole the frozen fries."

Unable to argue, the Kryptonian dove onto the couch next to her and buried her face on her lap.

"What was that?"

"It smell so bad." She whined… her pitch matched the pup, almost.

"It always smell bad," nope, no sympathy here.

Kara just pouted, but she settled in for a little nap while Alex worked. At least her belly was full and Ellie seemed to know that she did wrong and so she behaved, she even pooped in her box without any prompt, even though the smell was extra atrocious.

It really was.

Her nose was still burning. But Alex smelled nice.

Alex was expecting the otter pup to throw up, to be honest, that was what Dr. Kruger told her, but apparently having an iron stomach was somehow contagious, instead, as soon as Kara picked her up from playpen she was asking for more food.

At this rate she was going to have to do that extreme couponing thing soon, otherwise she wouldn't be able to feed all of them. Alex imagined Kryptonian strength would come in handy in that case. Especially, if she had to haul as much as some of those people on that show. Imagine having a room dedicated to snacks. Kara would love that.

On a second thought, she probably wouldn't need a room for the snacks, or any food at all. The Kryptonian practically hoovered up any food items even before they could even store them away.

Good thing she made pretty good money from some of the patents, and also the DEO pay wasn't that bad either. They certainly couldn't keep up with the grocery bill with Kara's salary.

Pitter patter sounds of small paws hitting the floor came closer if a little slower than normal, apparently Ellie was still contrite. Hopefully. Maybe.

Alex didn't want to have to do the punishment, but she had to be the stronger one here, the authority, there would be chaos otherwise. And she knew Ellie knew better.

She watched the pup carefully climbed up and crawled over the napping Kryptonian and gave her puppy dog eye.

Seriously, they were going to be the death of her.

* * *

a/n : thank you for reading, favs and comments are awesome.


	31. running from apocalypse

one shot, really short

* * *

 **running from apocalypse**

by **XavAcid**

Alex leaned over the large steering wheel, trying to find a good spot that they could park and hide for the day since the sun was coming up soon. Kara was fast asleep beside her, even though she could've been in the back where the full size bed was.

She had to thank whoever built this skoolie, and stocked it up fully, and they probably were going to make it pretty much offgrid, what with the amount of solar panels they put on the roof and the system that they put in - she would improve that later, she didn't know if they were planning to make a road trip or trying to get away, but apparently the plague got them before they could, and left the skoolie pretty much untouched.

Alex was glad that they came across it when they did, they only had to do a few more things to the bus to suit their own needs, now if they could get to the DEO base in the desert - hopefully the place was still intact, they lost communications days ago- she could make it so that it wouldn't even need gasoline to run anything.

Well, she had high hope that the base was still intact, since the system itself was designed to locked down and barricaded as soon as the treat from the outside was at the appropriate level. And hopefully, most of the agents were safe inside and trying to find a way to save the world.

"Alex?"

Just when she turned off the road to a pretty good spots with other abandoned vehicles Kara woke up.

"Hey."

She watched Kara rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretch.

"The sun is about to come up, we're stopping here for now."

"We can keep going you know, I can drive." Kara protested.

"Nah, let's just rest up and let the batteries charge up." Alex got up, glad for the space to stand up straight, she was pretty stiff for sitting behind the wheel for so long. The whole bus was pretty cool, thank to the a/c system, they were practically in the lap of luxuries despite their circumstance.

"I'll just pop out to look around, ok?" So, Kara decided that she was going to check out their surrounding, so that Alex didn't have to.

It was getting brighter outside, as the sun rose up in the sky. Kara poked her head out and looked around before exiting the bus entirely.

They were pretty much surrounded by abandoned vehicles of all sizes. Good, we can syphon some gasoline from these later.

Kara took the next ten minutes looking around, there were nothing, not even the sound of critters for miles, only winds and rustling of the trees along the sides. Which meant that they were quite safe, the humming from the bus was minimal, so hopefully it won't attract anything their way.

Kara hopped on the roof of the bus to look around, she just had to make sure one last time.

There was no other activities in the nearby surrounding - Kara purposefully ignored any sign of death, as long as there weren't any sign of the undead, or any movements.

With her superior vision, Kara could see for miles and there was nothing. Perhaps the infected were going when they could find human to feed. She shuddered at the thought, and tried her hardest to push it away from the forefront of her mind.

Hopping down lightly she went back inside.

Alex was already cleaned up, and they spent the next few minutes checking all the windows and doors, pulling the curtains shut.

"I'll set the alarm."

Alex nodded and crawled into bed. Minutes later she was asleep.

Kara stayed awake for awhile longer, just watching Alex. There were still ways to go. She sent silent prayer up to Rao for them to make to where they were going. That all their friends and family were safe.

* * *

a/n : Because I had this image of Kara curling up with a blanket on the passenger seat while Alex was driving through the dark, thus this bit was written. Will there be more? I have no idea, but I try to grab onto any idea that came into my head like this away. I hope you guys enjoy it, maybe?


	32. fox spirits 3 (let's play game)

Someone went a bit overboard with boardgames

* * *

 **fox spirits 3 (let's play game)**

by **XavAcid**

"Kara, what are you doing?"

The Kryptonian was so curious about what was in each of the packages and was inspecting it, turning the small box over in her hand with the intention of scanning it. She was so intent on it that she didn't hear her human came out of the bathroom. Two little foxes were hopping about the kitchen island, nosing at all the envelopes and boxes strewed about.

She'd just came home to find that Alex was already home, and apparently picked up their packages and letters, and dinner. It was the last thing that she was intended on, until she saw several boxes amongst the mails. The foxes were already by her favorite Chinese takeout. The smell of food distracted her for a moment.

"You ordered something?" She shook the the box lightly, then narrowed her eyes, getting ready to x-ray it. Excited whine from the critters was urging her to open it faster.

"Huh?" Alex stopped rubbing the towel over her wet hair and came closer. "I don't know. I think I backed some kickstarters a while back, and they're now just delivered." She couldn't really recall if she ordered anything recently.

"Some?" She picked one particularly small box up and and gave a curious tilt of her head. "This looks too small to be a game." There was no way Alex would back any kind of tech on Kickstarters, she could get her hands on much more advance tech than any of those could offer and without waiting months and months.

"Mint Work?" Kara ripped the box open as soon as she got the permission from the older Danvers, in a form of a hand wave as she went back to rubbing her hair dry. "Are you sure it's- Wow." She held up a small mint tin with one hand and pushing what was left of the packaging off of the kitchen island. "This is too small to be a game." She ripped open the plastic wrap to get to the content inside. One of the fox spirit looked up at her with disappointment, they really were expecting a mint. It said mint on the box. Mint was edible, there should be candy.

Carefully, the Kyrptonian pulled out an instruction, which had too many folds in her opinion, and package of token and a pack of cards. "Sorry guys, it's not food." She put down the small, mint like tokens so that they could see.

"I saw good review on it." Alex tossed the small towel over her shoulder and plugged the cards out of the box. She unwrapped them and shuffled through.

The foxes went to the agent, sniffing the cards and token.

"Wanna play?"

* * *

They spread out on the coffee table, which Kara often complained about the size when they had their game night. Alex actually contemplated getting a game table, seeing how serious her Kryptonian took to their game night, especially when Winn came over. And Winn always came over. Between the two of them, they would get so competitive. They would also spread out to the limit of the table itself.

Good thing this game was so small.

"This is pretty neat." Kara commented, as she watched the older Danvers arranged the cards out according to the instruction. "This is worker placement game, right?"

"Yup," Alex nodded. "Do you want to play?" She turned to ask the little foxes, they were very interested.

Once they all setting in their spot around the table, with the foxes teamed up instead of playing individually, she doled out the appropriate token and the mints to each of them and explained what they could do on their turn and what goal they were aiming for. Two pairs of furry ears and a pair of very good Kryptonian ears were listening very closely.

The rules were not very complicated, and they understood them, Alex made sure that the little ones did. She had to stop them from gnawing on the mints a couple of time as well. Like they didn't believe her when she said they were not edible. Well, the first time, for the second, she thought they were just trying to annoy Kara.

"So, we can go until there's nothing else to do and end our turn?"

"Yup. Then it's upkeep phrase, which we get the mints."

"Oh, I like that phrase," the foxes nodded in agreement.

The foxes, surprising, were very adapted to playing, and quickly got into it. They took turn moving the mints around and gaining building plans and points. Kara was more reckless in her spending of mints and got most of all the expensive plans, which worked out well for her, until she couldn't build some of the plans she bought, but whatever she could build helped gained her more points for the end game.

But somehow, Alex came out on top.

"This is surprisingly fun."

"Wanna try Mint Delivery next?" Alex held up another similar tin box.

Once again the foxes looked interested, but Kara shook her head. "I'm hungry," she said quickly. "I wanna try Tiny Epic Zombies, though."

"After dinner then."

Two tiny furry heads nodded in agreement. Food, definitely, food. They hopped over to the takeout menus, Chinese seemed like a good idea tonight, and they made noises to let the other two known that they would like some fried rice and potstickers. Please.

* * *

a/n : Mint Work is a boardgame in a tiny mint tin package, same with Mint Delivery, they both designed by the same guy, and I like both of them. Tiny Epic Zombies is pretty fun as well, and in a small package (I think some of the game has too big a box without the content to really fill it.)

Well, I hope you like the foxes.. thank you for reading and I'd apprecite all the favs and comments, especially the comments. :D


End file.
